


Luz Clawthorne: Hexside's Number One Delinquent Witch

by JPRyder



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Girl Luz, Childhood Trauma, Eda Clawthorne is Luz Noceda's Parent, F/F, Fights, Luz's childhood, Mugging, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPRyder/pseuds/JPRyder
Summary: Owl House AU: Luz was only a baby when she was rescued by Eda. Raised under her, Luz Clawthorne grew to be quite the trouble-maker. Will contain some swearing.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 46
Kudos: 322





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this prologue, Eda the Owl Lady was just looking through some human junk in the human world. However, she doesn't expect a faithful encounter when Owlbert leads her to a certain accident...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing something different as I've had this idea for a fic for a while. I've been watching The Owl House, created by Dana Tarrence, and let me tell you, I love this show. If you love Gravity Falls, been a fan of Harry Potter and morbid humor, you should give it a chance. Disney Channel has been topping with good cartoons over the years with DuckTales2017, Big Hero 6: The Series, Tangled: The Series, Big City Green, and Amphibia. While CN became home of reboots, and Nickelodeon screws over shows that isn't SpongeBob and Loud House(like the injustice of Glitch Tech, check it out some more).
> 
> Now in this fic is an Alternate Universe fic, basically it's based off of the idea of "what if Eda raises Luz as her adopted mother". Wonder if that would be a trend? Ah maybe not, but I've made this over the past week. This story will have certain themes and parallels. Some swears thrown around, and there may be some intense moments.
> 
> I don't own The Owl House as it's owned by Disney Animation. Enjoy the story.

Prologue:

Over at night, around in the state of Minnesota, there lies a junk yard next to the road. Over there is a cloaked woman digging around the junk pile. She has an unusual appearance under her hood, having pale skin with large orange hair with some grays, golden eyes, and a fang under her red lip. She is shown picking up an old rusted toy lamp that has a blue plastic head.

"Hmm, this could go well in the market." she said as she place it in the bag. She dig up for more stuff as she finds a broken tire and a small blue computer monitor with a apple-shaped symbol "This one though...is junk." she threw it at the side as she picks up another item "What's this?" she ask picking up a book "A book about vampires?" she asks as she opens it, reading it. She then starts laughing "Haha! No way I'm selling this trash, every vampire and werewolf at the Isle's going to stake me if I show this garbage!" she kicks the black book over the pile which she declares are the "worthless" pile. "Well, Eda, time to look for more trash to sell in the Isle." she said, calling herself as Eda.

"Hoot-hoot!" she turns her head to find a small brown owl flying over her, calling for her.

"What's the matter, Owlbert?" Eda asked her familiar. The small owl flew over her trying to tell her something as she respond "Is there treasure you've found? Lead me to it!" Owlbert only gives a deadpan expression, before connecting to the staff, in which transforms him into a wooden owl when connected as the staff went to Eda, which she gets on. "Lead the way to treasure, Owlbert!" she calls as the owl staff flies off.

* * *

"Hey, this isn't treasure..." Eda said as she looks at where Owlbert leads her. "This is just a metal chariot wreck!"

Indeed, as the "metal chariot" with a popped tire is shown to have crashed onto a tree. By the looks of it, it had skid through the road as it looks like something crashed onto it by the side. Plus, there appears to be someone in there knocked out.

"So what do you want me to do about this, Owlbert?" Eda asks her familiar "Sooner or later, the fuzz in this world will pin the blame on me. Plus the weather here in this place is freezing." she said holding her arms.

Owlbert just flew to the driver's side of the car, tapping on the glass window. Eda sigh, her cute familiar is so friendly the moment she made him. "Fine, but if I get blamed for this, you're my accomplice." she told as she went to open the door, checking the human in the car "Hey, are you alright..."

The woman in the car wasn't alright at all. The brown-skinned woman with dark hair and dressed in formal wear, has a bleeding side on her head. Glass shards from the broken window went straight to her body, as if she was shielding for something. Not to mention the blood on the seats.

Eda felt bad for the woman. She was taken before she could help. Eda uses her hand to check on the injuries, but she was too late, this woman was gone "There's...nothing I could do about it, Owlbert." she said as her pointy ears picked up something, crying. The crying came from the backseat of the car, under a blanket as she saw something moving. "What...?" she asks in curiousness, as she went to grab the backseat door and open it, showing a baby seat covered in a blanket. When she opens the blanket, she saw a miniature human baby with the same skin and eyes as the woman's, wearing a blue onesie. She was wailing, crying out for her mother. "Oh...hang on, kid. Let me get you out of here." she said as she unbuckles the seatbelt and grabs the baby. "Shh, hush now, kid." she said as she held it in her arms. Looking at her innocent brown eyes. "Alright, what am I going to do this one, Owlbert?" she asks as the owl gives his usual chirps for suggestions "No, I don't think we should leave her hear to be raised by wolves. We'll just have to take her back to our place, and then find somewhere to drop her off back here." she looks at the bib around the baby's neck, as it spells L.u.z. "We gotta take this...Luuuuuuz, back home when it's this late at night."

Eda goes to a secure place under her cloak. The witch pulls out a key with a yellow eye. She places it on the keyhole of the briefcase, turning to the left as it transforms into a portal.

She looked at Luz who giggles at the portal, she smiled until she shakes it off. "Don't get any ideas kid, I will find your new home...there's no way I'm keeping you."

* * *

_14 years later..._

Eda Clawthorne, now having her hair completely gray, is shown to be watching her stories on the crystal ball. "Man, this show isn't the same after the 99th season." she states after seeing the eye monster eating his wife after revealing that she is not his wife, but his conjoined half-sister. The crystal ball suddenly buzz as it makes a ringing sound "Dammit, I was watching the good part!" she shouts as she taps on the crystal ball answering "What do you want- oh, it's you, Principal Bump." she said in deadpan, starring at the middle-aged man wearing a purple gargoyle over his head.

"Yes, Edalyn," Principal Bump spoke "I am calling on behalf of-"

"Wait, wait, let me guess...Luz." Eda respond as she sits on her couch "Who did she fought this time?"

"Oh, no fighting this time." he respond to her "Just that she tricked a student into pepper spraying herself."

"Huh, that's a new one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to fav, follow and review.
> 
> Also a little advertisement, I got a Ko-Fi account so if you'd like to support me and pay me some Ko-Fi, go to the site under " /ryderbite0287".


	2. Chapter 1: An Owl Lady's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda has raised Luz who became a splitting image of the Owl Lady. Take a look at Luz's life at Hexside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you all know for those who hasn't seen this fic it was originally on Fanfiction.Net, but due to it's terrible problems and glitching, I've decided on posting this story on AO3.
> 
> I don't own The Owl House as it's owned by Disney.

Chapter 1: An Owl Lady’s Daughter

Earlier today, on a hot sunny morning at the Boiling Isles, where witches, and demons live under the rule of the Coven system. The archipelago decay of a dead Titan of the Demon Realm is home to many witches and demons that has lived there. All under the rule of Emperor Belos, the ruler of the isles.

On a morning like this in the Boiling Isles there lies within the forest of the cliffs outside of Bonesborough, there lies a particular house known as the Owl House. It houses the infamous outlaw Witch known as "Eda the Owl Lady", who's wanted by the Emperor's Coven for her crimes against the coven system, and a lot of questionable laws she’s broken.

"Wow! Are you the narrator or something?!" asked Hooty, the guardian of the house who's actually the house itself. "Wow, even take time to describe me in detail! Say, would you like to hear the story of me-"

Moving along, within the house there lies Eda the Owl Lady, cooking enough food as she can. "Hey King, wake up Luz for me, she's supposed to be ready for school."

"Fine, but those waffles better be ready for I, the king of demons!" spoke the high and mighty King, a small, black furred… dog thing with a skull over his head, having one horn and golden yellow eyes and a red collar and a short tail. He jumps from his seat and run across the room to knock on Luz's door "Hey Luz, it's time for school!" he said knocking on the door.

"Five more minutes..." Luz's voice spoke while asleep.

King just sighs “Fine, I’ll just enter you room and wake you up!” he opens Luz's door, walked into a punk-like room with the stuff from the human world like music and other cool things. A shelf filled with manga, comics and DVDs, posters, and clothes all around including on top of her own bed. King walked through the room trying not to damage her stuff, until...

"AHHHHHH!"

King just got lifted in the air, sees his leg got tangled by a rope connected to the ceiling. He sees Luz got up in her long black shirt with a skull reaching down her knees. She has long, wild-style hair with an orange highlight streak, and brown eyes.

"You shouldn’t have entered a girl’s room without permission, King.” Luz states with a laugh.

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny," King said sarcastically.

"Well, at least you didn't fall for the bear trap." Luz said as she helps untie the rope from King.

"You have a bear trap in here?" King asks her as he's put back down.

"Would you like to know?" Luz replied teasingly, "Tell mom that I'll be ready, just need to change."

"You also need a shower." King muttered, only to get a pat to the rear "Hey!"

Soon Luz got dressed in her tunic Hexside uniform, having it magically appeared wearing white arm sleeves and leggings, with her black boots on, as well as picking up her bat. She makes it to the living room while heading for the table, waiting for breakfast. King joins with her as well while grumbling about teenagers taking too long.

"Alright, here's my specialty waffles created by the greatest witch of the Isle!" Eda proclaims placing her waffles, which looks a bit burnt, with some fruits on the side.

"Ah overcooked waffles and fruits, my favorite," Luz said with a smirk.

"And don't forget the syrup," King replied place a bottle on the table.

All three of them sat at the table, Eda spoke. "Alright Luz, you know what today is?"

"To stay at home and do real magic?" Luz inquired.

"Aw, miss being homeschooled. I miss those days too." Eda comments reminiscing the times she teaches Luz everything she knows about magic for a human girl. "But nope, today I've discovered a trash slug at the shores and me and King plan on scavenging it's carcasses for whatever it eats-"

"Yeah, I think I'll pass." Luz turns down while eating.

"Ha! She likes school better than what you teach her!" King points at Eda, who just rolls her eyes at him.

"I do not, it's just that I'm not going to dig my hands in trash slug slime." Luz told them as she engulfs her waffles and the berries it came along "Besides, got stuff to do at school."

"Really? And does it involve that Special Track you're in?" Eda asks her. In truth, Eda has no idea that Luz is in the Detention Track or the fact that she has been learning magic in secret from other classes she's not in.

Only a few months in Hexside and Luz has gotten herself in the Detention Track. She was originally going to be in the Potions Track like Eda’s, but after an incident, Bump places her in the Detention Track. Of course, Luz has learned some spells but in secret sometimes. Also, the fact that she spends her time causing fights and spread trouble, resulting in Bump keeping her after school at times to spend detention.

Of course, Eda has no idea about it. Luz has, let’s just say, gives some excuses about being home late. Such as doing “extra-work” as she learns how to do well with her magic. As Luz tells Eda that she’s in the “Special Track” after Bump’s “impressed” in using the old ways of learning magic that he places her in the track for the “really-really gifted.” Three months of pulling through that con. 

"Yeah, like this." Luz brings out a piece of paper, draws a glyph at a piece of toast, which turns into a living person. "Learned this from Professor Bowie. Animation Magic!"

The bread transforms as it grows cartoon line arms and legs, holding a cane and top hat as it sings _"I'm the star~bread~~, waiting in the sky~!"_

"Ah, that's adorable, hon." Eda said, just as she grabs the singing toast and eats it while it screams. "And delicious too."

"And you know that I don't believe in the nonsense proper magic, so why not just homeschool me, mom?" Luz asks her. “Just like old times?”

"Now dear, you know the reason I have to send you this school was to make more friends, like getting connections, and gather potential customers for our shop." Eda states waving her hands like she’s pitching.

"Yeah, yeah, I got some items to sell there myself." Luz replied as she finished her breakfast, "Well, gonna be off to a school that's made for industrial purposes, but magic!" she said while grabbing her bookbag and head to the door.

"Don't forget to bring enough moolah!" Eda told her seeing Luz heading off. "Heh, what a great kid. Reminds me of me when I was her age."

* * *

The Hexside School of Magic and Demotics where the children of the isle can learn the arts of proper magic while each being part of the 9 main covens, or any other covens set to their career.

Just beyond the grounds of the school, a forest haired chubby girl with glasses over her brown eyes, wearing a black poncho and tunic, and purple sleeves and leggings with black boots, is struggling in lifting her large cauldron with her cart. "Come on, Willow, you gotta... pick it up!" she said while struggling, only to fall down on a flower "Oh no, little friend, I'm sorry." she said as she draws a green circle in the air, bringing the flower back to life "There, all fixed." she said, as her pointy ear shirts as she heard a rolling sound. She took notice a mint-haired girl with golden eyes, having brown streak on the front of her hair, wearing the same uniform but with a gold star.

She was busy reading her book until she stopped, seeing Willow "Willow, oh you're so unnoticeable I've almost never noticed you." she said stepping down, the flower fell.

"Hi, Amity." Willow replied bitterly.

"Say, why are you here and not on your way to-" Amity saw Willow's cauldron shaking until it spills out all over the floor, oozing purple slime with an eyeball "Oooh, Willow. I don't think you want to show up to Abomination class with this?" she said making Willow pull her hood over her head in embarrassment "This is what happens when people start calling you half-a-witch Willow."

"The only half-ass witch I see is you, Little Miss Perfect."

Amity's eyes widen as she turns around as well as Willow, who smiled. Standing over the boulder happens to be Luz "Hey, Willow. Got you an extra devil dog for lunch later."

"Ugh, good morning, Luz the Human." Amity said in dismissal. 

"Hi, Luz." Willow waves at the girl, as Luz stands by her handing her the devil dog.

"There isn't any trouble around here, is it?" Luz asked glaring at Amity, while holding her bat down.

"There's no trouble here-" Amity spoke but Luz cuts her off with her bat raised up, facing her.

"I ain't talking to you, little Ms. Perfect." Luz sneered at Amity, as she turns to Willow.

"It's okay, Luz. Amity's just passing by." Willow said to her friend.

Luz glares at Amity, while turning to Willow as she set her bat down "Fine. You're free to go this time, Minty.”

Amity's faces turn red with anger as she tells Luz "Stop calling me that! And for the record, that metal…thing you have, shouldn't even be in school grounds!"

"It's my support stick." Luz said while swinging her bat over her shoulder, which knocks a pixie down. "The teachers lets me have it because I need it for support."

"For what, exactly?" Amity question

"I'm just a human girl that needs a support stick to travel around the Isle from dangerous creatures...more likely to keep away from someone stuck up as you," Luz explains with an annoyed look.

Amity getting angry as just order her Abomination to walked away from them. “Take us away.” She said as it droopily starts carrying the cauldron pot away, after Amity spoke “And Willow, if you know what’s good for you, you shouldn’t be hanging out with bad influences. Especially with a thug.” She finishes off while heading to school. 

The two paid no heath to the mint-haired girl’s words, "Thanks for that Luz, I really needed that," Willow said as she smiled.

"Hey, don't let Amity get to you, Willow." Luz replied as she went to help with the cauldron pot "Now come on and let's get this Abomination up."

"R-Right." Willow replied as she and Luz went to help clean up around for the ooze to get back in the pot, or whatever is left in it. "Thanks for the help, Luz."

"Anytime, Willow." Luz replied as she went to carry the handles to the cart "Now, off to class so that I can sell some junk at my private store."

Willow looks concern "I'm surprised that you haven't been caught with all the stuff you're selling.”

"Hey, I was raised by the most powerful witch in the Isle." Luz declares with a proud smile. “Who’s also taught me how not to get caught while doing crime!”

“That’s not really something you should be proud of though.” Willow points out.

* * *

At the way to Hexside Luz and Willow made it there on time. "I just don't get why you can't just change tracks, Willow.” Luz spoke “You're obviously good at another form of magic, saves you the trouble, you know?"

"Well, I don't want to disappoint my parents, Luz." Willow replied while going to her locker, which opens after giving it a light scratch, its teeth opens handing her books.

"Then just tell them to change tracks." Luz respond as she grabs her books and... items from her locker and hid the items in her hood. _'Maybe I should invest in a trench coat, or ask Eda for one when we make another trip to the human world.'_ she thought "Besides, I've noticed that you've been so good with plants, like yesterday when you were gardening."

Willow blush in embarrassment, she wants to train her magic secretly to avoid anyone staring at her and above all laughing at her, especially from a certain girl she knows. "Oh no, you shouldn't have watched me!" Willow shouted cover her face.

"Hey, least your plant magic is greater than your realized," Liz responds pat Willow's back.

“Y-You think so, Luz?” Willow asks.

“I know so!” Luz replied.

"Hey Luz, Willow!" spoke a young dark-skinned Witchling boy with short black hair, gray eyes, and like Luz and Willow wears the Hexside tunic and poncho uniform with light blue sleeves and leggings and black boots. He is shown holding a human magazine "Luz, do you have the items I ordered from the list?"

"Does this answer your question, Gus?" Luz pulls something out from her sleeve, a Rubix cube, a hair comb, and a paper clip.

"Yes! These are so perfect for the Human Appreciation Society!" Gus said as Luz hands them to him "Thanks, Luz. How much snails you'd like?"

"For you, Gus, you get the friends discount." Luz told him rustling his hair.

**_"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_ **

"That's the scream, guess we'll see each other after lunch." Gus said as Luz place her hands in her pockets.

"Catch you guys after my Track." Luz told them "And Willow, good luck." she said waving at her friends before heading off.

"Man, Luz is such a good friend, I don't know why nobody else likes her." Gus said placing the items in his bag.

"Yeah, even if she's Trackless, she's still managed to learn some tricks." Willow replied as she grabs her cart and head to her class.

* * *

The Detention Track, where those who have trouble in keeping up with their Track, or not following the rules. In this track are those for the students who will not learn anything until they are set to a Track. Luz enters the room as she is met with the three students playing cards while the teacher in charge is sleeping.

"Hey guys, miss me?" Luz asked the trio of her fellow detentionees.

"Luz!" Spoke a girl student, Viney.

"About time you come girl." Respond the tall one, Jerbo.

"Bark (Our queen of mean is here)!" state the translation of the human-faced dog, Barcus.

"Come on, let's talk in our secret hideout." Luz said as Viney went up to draw a square and uses the chalk to unlock the door of the chalkboard, resulting in a secret gateway.

The trouble-making quartet all enter the spacious room as they call it, the "Secret Room of Shortcuts", which is another inter-dimensional plane within the school. Filled with doors and long, swirling steps that takes them to each class or location to where they can learn some magic without Bump's supervision and approval. It was also the safe keeping for Luz's stash of goods to sell within the school.

It is unknown who made this realm, but one thing is for sure it was made by a student known as "Lord Calamity."

"So, what did you guys learn from the short cuts?" Luz asks her fellow detentionnaires.

"Oh, I've managed to learn this healing spell that I taught to my beast." Viney answered.

"Barcus here is telling the future through some potions he's making." Jerbo said pointing at Barcus.

"Arf (You will have a surprising day after an incident)!" Barcus barked.

"He says that you'll have a surprising day after an incident." Jerbo translates.

"How's the soil abomination going, Jerbo?" Luz asks him.

"Oh, it's going swell, in fact I just check in to see what the other students have presented." Jerbo said as he saw Luz's look "Are you alright, Luzly?"

"Yeah, I'm good, Jerbo." Luz replied while sitting next to her bat "Just that...I'm a little worried about Willow's project."

"Oh, you mean the glasses girl who the other students are calling her..." Viney looks at Luz's glare, she nervously finished "...mean names?"

"I just know that Willow's having a hard time there. I just wish there were something I can do to help her." Luz states while looking down.

"Arf, ark!" Barcus barked again leading to Jerbo says "Barcus suggests there may be one way to help your friend out of the class."

Viney gasp "You don't mean..."

Luz raises an eyebrow as she asks "What? What does Barcus suggests?"

Barcus walks up to a door, as it opens showing the Abomination class. Luz went to peek, seeing that Amity was demonstrating her Abomination to the class, and it impresses the teacher. Luz took notice Willow was looking timid about it.

"Wonderful, Ms. Amity, but I've always saved the best for last. Now how about...Willow." The short, Abominations teacher points to Willow who looks even more nervous.

"Great, not half-a-witch."

"We're going to get homework for a month."

_'Homework for a month? If Willow doesn't do well, they won't live her down._ ' Luz thought as she grips at the panel of the roof. She felt a tap on the shoulder and saw Viney handing out a sphere. "What's this?"

"It's a ghost ball, drop one to the floor, and it unleashes ghosts that would haunt this classroom." Viney whispers "Think of the perfect spot to where to drop it."

Luz thought about where to drop this, she didn't' have to do this but it's for Willow's sake. She saw an opening on Amity's cauldron, giving the delinquent girl a smirk. _'I shouldn't...but this is too funny not to.'_ she thought as she tosses the ball over to Amity's cauldron, which made a splash.

_'What the...?'_ Amity thought as she turns to her cauldron, seeing it glow as it shakes “Uh...Professor Blanc...something's wrong with my cauldron!"

"What-?" he turns around, as suddenly a burst of blue spirits pops out of Amity's cauldron. "What in the blazing fires of-!?" he is confronted face to face with a ghost that smiles at him.

**_"Why the look, sir? You look like you've seen a ghost!"_ **

****

**_"Hey, what's a spirit's favorite fruit? Boo-berry!"_ **

****

**_“Can you believe I've been ghosted by my own ghoul-friend?"_ **

****

**_"Hey, at least her aim's getting better!"_ **

"...GHOSTS!" Professor Blanc cries out as the track students scream.

"And they tell terrible puns! Run for your lives!" one student shouts as all of them exit out of the classroom while the ghosts start haunting the classroom.

Amity ran out as she trips and falls, as she turns around saw the ghosts looking around her, as she noticed something closed from the rooftop. _'What was that!?'_ she thought in curiousness, before getting picked up by her own Abomination to get out of the classroom.

* * *

The whole classroom from the Abominations Track are outside of the school calming themselves down. Principal Bump assures them that their class will resume until the ghosts are taken care of.

"Willow, Willow!" Gus ran up towards Willow "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but strangest thing happened that a bunch of ghosts came out of nowhere. I think some of the students are traumatized." Willow said pointing at her fellow students.

"So... much...puns..." ramble one of the students, now having a fear of ghosts and puns.

"And I didn't even get to present my Abomination, so I guess I'm safe from humiliation." Willow said.

"Man, talk about lucking out." Gus replied with a nod.

"Yeah, almost a coincidence..." Willow said as she noticed Amity being confronted by Professor Blanc. “In fact, why did the ghosts pop out of Amity's cauldron?”

"I'm telling you; I-I don't know how those ghosts popped up!" Amity claims.

"Well they did come out from your cauldron, Ms. Blight." The short professor states "Did you went and go through anywhere haunted?"

"No, but I did notice something dropped into my cauldron..." Amity states while trying to deduct what happened "Maybe that's how it happened…?"

"Well however it happened, we'll investigate your cauldron further for inspection for hauntings." Blanc declares as his abomination droopily nods.

"But what about my grade?" Amity asks looking anxious.

"On hold for now, until we resume class." Professor Blanc told her. "I wouldn't worry much on that, Ms. Blight, but it may put a damper on your grade point average, with the ghosts coming out of your cauldron and all."

"But I'm not responsible for it!" Amity told him.

"No need to yell, and unless you have evidence that you didn't, even with a perfect Abomination like yours, you'd get a...B for now." he said as he leads his Abomination to walk away, not noticing the anxious and despair look on Amity.

* * *

"Hey, babeeees." Luz slides at the table where Willow and Gus is during lunch "Willow, I've heard what happened at your class."

"Yeah, the teacher says that due to the ghost’s infestation, the class is temporarily cancelled." Willow replied.

"What about your presentation?" Luz asks her.

"I didn't even get to on account of the ghosts popping out from Amity's cauldron." Willow stated.

"Whaaaat? The ghosts came from Amity's pot. It's like it's almost haunted or something..." Luz sing-sang while lying on the table, giving Gus and Willow a suspicious look.

"You wouldn't happen to have something to do with this?" Gus asks her.

"I have no idea what you mean." Luz said while draying a light circle spell that conjures a halo-shaped light above her head.

"That is making you look more suspicious, Luz." Willow told her while Luz wipes the light away from her head.

"Well there's no evidence that it is me, and even if it was at least you lucked out from presentation." Luz said patting Willow on the back.

Willow shifts her eyes at Amity who has been walking pass by with her books, looking down. Luz noticed this as she out spoke "What's with little Ms. Perfect over there?"

"I hear that the professor down her grade to a 'B' and a lot of the students are making some...comments about the incident, mainly her." Willow said as Luz notice some whispers and pointing at Amity.

“Hey, isn’t that Haunted Amity?”

  
  
“No, no, it’s Amity Horror as she’s called.”

“What? That don’t sound right, man.”

“Who knew a Blight like her is _haunted.”_

Amity just turn her head down as she decides to eat lunch outside.

"Huh, I almost feel bad for her." Luz said sounding regretful, but then pulls out her lunch box as she drinks her cola "But whatevs, it's about time she gets pegged down and get a little taste of humble eye."

"Yikes Luz, that’s a bit cold.” Gus states with unease.

"Oh, come on, Gus, remember what she did to you when during battle class?" Luz ask in deadpan making Gus froze.

_Gus Porter was up against Amity Blight. He thought about using his illusions spells to bring out slug beasts to go up against the Blight student. Amity stood as she uses her magic to counterattack it, as she manages to turn the illusions into real slug beasts, as well as controlling them with taming magic. She orders the slugs to go and attack Gus which got him covered in slime. The match ended in Amity’s favor._

_“Sorry, Slug boy, but your worst mistake was going up against a Blight.” She said with her nose high up. Follow by the students laughing at him_

"I was called Slug boy that day." Gus said looking down and sad.

“Hi, Slug boy.” Spoke a passing student behind him.

"And now she gets to feel what it's like," Luz said as she looks at her watch, "Oh, time for business." She said as she pulls out her items, the human world treasures as she places an "Open" sign next to her. "Step right up and get some amazing treasures from the mysterious other dimension called...the human realm!" she said as she displays the old junk she and Eda got, which attracts some of the students going there to take a look.

"What do you call this?" one creepy gnome student who is covered in long hair asked at an anime schoolgirl figurine.

"This is what the humans call a "knick-knack", which has some emotional value." Luz explained.

"And this one?" A girl points at the old hair dryer.

"This can defend you from those pesky snow sprites that tries that gives you frost bite." Luz replies.

"How much for this?" spoke a student holding up a toy of a black rat with red shorts.

"Hmm, how much you got?" Luz asks with her saleswoman smile.

"Oh look, the Owl Human is selling more of her lame stuff." spoke the pink-skinned triclops girl, Boscha, as she and her friends were passing along to find Amity, until they see what the students were gathered around.

"Well good luncheon to you too, Bitchca." Luz replied crossing her arms, making the students go "ooh" in reaction. "Are you hear to buy something or just standing there desperate for attention?"

Boscha frowns as she told "Actually, I just want to see what the _help_ does, good for a mocking photo on Penstagram. Penstagram!" Boscha snaps one photo flashing Luz using her Smart Scroll, as she taps in "Hashtag: humans can bite it. And what is all of this, some junk you find in the trash? You got it from that creepy old hag of yours?" Boscha said holding up an old flip phone.

Luz frowns at the mean triclops girl, who's pretty much meaner than Amity from her experience. There was no way she’s going to let Boscha insult her mom like that "Well if you think they're trash, guess you won't like this perfume I got from the human world." she said pulling out what appears to be red spray.

"Perfume? What, so you don't have to smell bad?" Boscha smirked as her posse laughs.

"Oh, you wouldn't know since this perfume is highly popular in the human world. But if you are too good for it, guess you're afraid to try something out cool." Luz said smirking, seeing Boscha frowns as she grabs the spray.

"I'm not afraid of anything. Besides, I can try a free sample." Boscha said as she sprays it in front of her face, and then she feels the stinging sensation when it got into her eyes "AAAAAAAAHHH! MY EYES! WHY ARE THEY BURNING!?"

_'Hehe, good old pepper spray.'_ Luz chuckled as she held her laughter "Hold on, here's something to cool down." Luz brings out her soda and splash it in front of the mean girl.

"AHHH IT HURT EVEN MORE!!! WHY IS IT SO STICKY!?" Boscha shouted feeling sticky.

"It’s called soda, best to get a drink for a hot day, but you can get yourself sticky if contact the drink.” Luz explained with a smirk.

"YOU BITCH!" Boscha roars going towards her only to trip on Luz’s stretched out leg which causes her to fall on the table.

This causes some food to splash all over Boscha. And when Boscha opens her eyes, her hand slipped on a packet of mustard in front of her, which shoots at her third eye "AAAAAAAAHHHH! WHY DO EYES HAVE TO BE SO SENSITIVE!?" she shouts as she runs away, leaving the students to laugh at the misfortune of the triclop witchling.

"HAHAHA!" Luz laughs the loudest seeing how it ends "Boy did that escalated quickly!" she laughs some more as everyone stops laughing, she wipes a tear as she asks "Why's nobody laughing...?" she asks until she saw Principal Bump in front of her "Oh, owl pellets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave comments


	3. Chapter 2: Won't Get Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Eda come to decide to care for Luz, while in the present Luz gets in trouble, follow by a mother/daughter tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter to post. I don't own The Owl House as it's owned by Disney. Enjoy the story.

Chapter 2: Won’t Get Away

_14 Years Ago, after Eda found Luz_

_Edalyn sigh when she brings the baby back to her place. She looks at the mess around the place, as she sighs “King! Get in here!” she calls out._

_“You rang?” King enters from the door follow by audience laughing, from a tape recorder he carries “This audience laughter when making an entrance is useful!” he declares, as he turn to Eda and noticed the human baby “Since when did you had a baby?”_

_“What? This ain’t mine!” Eda said as she held the baby up “You know we can’t afford raising a kid, especially a baby like this. We’re just gonna drop this munchkin off to wherever it can be raised.”_

_“Why not back in the human world?” King asked while Eda set Luz on the floor. The small girl looks at King as she crawls up to him._

_“Where I found her, there’s no one around.” Eda said as she sat at the couch, still remembering the faith of the child’s mother. So much…blood and glass. Makes the old witch feel bad for her, and the little human spawn. “Just a road and lot of trees and mountains.”_

_“You could’ve checked around, you know.” King told her, as baby Luz got up and play with his horn “Hey! Watch the horn!” he backs away, as Luz crawls to him “Stand back! Back I say, human spawn!” he backs away until he trips on a squeaky toy. Little Luz cuddle onto King with a hug “Eda, help! She’s attacking me!!”  
  
“Pipe down and let me think.” Eda said as she strokes her chin, thinking of where to place the child at. She chuckled when she saw the baby tackling onto King who is helpless against her. She snaps her fingers “I know! We can send her to the wolves!” _

_A day later_

_*Flash forward as Eda is meeting with some wolves, a anthropomorphic wolf man is shown from the door of his house. “So yeah, if you wish to have a bundle of joy in your hands, why not have a human baby!” Eda said raising Luz up from her basket._

_“Yeah, we wolves don’t adopt children anymore.” The wolf man in glasses and wearing a sweater states “Study shows that there’s a 70 percent chance that if we were to adopt a human child, we’d probably eat it. Plus, we’re werewolves and you’re a witch trying to pass off a baby without knowing if it’ll turn into a demon to kill us all, so…that’s not going to happen.”_

_“Jerry!? Who’s at the door!?” cry out the wolfman’s wife._

_“Just a witch trying to sell off a human, Marge!” Jerry yelled at his wife._

_“Then why didn’t you take it? We could’ve had a snack!” Marge yelled back._

_“It’s Serenity now, Marge! Serenity now!” Jerry yelled back as Eda just backs away slowly from the arguing couple._

_After walking away, Eda looks at Luz who she’s inside a basket eating through baby food packets. “Don’t worry, kid. Soon we’ll find you some suitable parents to take care of you around the Isle. If not, we’ll try the human world.”_

* * *

Principal Bump’s Office was not the place Eda wants to be at. Getting a call from school was typical, only back then. Eda would get all kinds of trouble and her parents, and sometimes her sister, had to bail her out back when she attended. Looks like Luz was most likely to carry on that tradition. It took in a lot of doing for Eda to get Luz to Hexside.

"She is too much like you, Edalyn!" Principal Bump shouts at Eda, who's sitting on a chair across his desk, with Luz present. “It’s one thing she opens her own store without a permit in this school…”

"I mean, selling old human junk to students would hardly consider a high crime." Eda replied while Luz snickered, as Eda turns to her making Luz stop. “Maybe Luz can get you in on the profit if you-“

"But then she had to assault a student with one of her products!” Bump holds up an evidence bag of the pepper spray, soda, and mustard used against Boscha.

“Wow, pepper spray, a can of that sticky soda, and a mustard pack? Geez, kiddo, why not ask for a curse to turn your enemies into a toad?” Eda asks Luz who just shrugs.

“Take this serious, Edalyn!” Bump shouts angrily at her, “This incident at the cafeteria is not the only incident your daughter has caused over the past few months since I've allowed her to attend by your request." Bump spoke as he held up Luz's school record file, opening it as he listed off "First day, she punched the first student she meets, Luciferno Hellman. Then she gets involved in fights with other students, performing revenge spells, the toad release incident, not to mention how she destroyed Detention, even picking fights with rival students from our rival schools, and it's not even Grudgby Season!"

"To be fair, they usually started first." Luz states as Bump sighs irritably.

"And how you got to the Detention Track when you decided on mixing potions with oracle magic?" Bump mentions which causes Eda's eyes widen.

"Wait, Detention Track? I thought you said you're in the special track?" Eda asks her adopted daughter, who looks away nervously. Eda’s suspicious look towards Luz. 

"Hehe, would you believe that they call it the "Detention" class to subvert your expectations?" Luz asks trying to get out of this, but it was inevitable when she sees her mom glaring at her like that.

"We have a Detention Track for those that can’t follow the school’s rules and guidelines, and that your daughter had destroyed the previous Detention.” Bump muttered at the last sentence “Luz, would you wait outside of the office? I would like to talk to your mother, privately." Bump told her.

"Hey, if you got something to say to her why not in front of me-?"

"Wait out of the office, Luz." Eda cuts her off, which surprises Luz.

"What? But mo-"

"Luz, please." Eda strictly told her while glaring at her. “Just wait outside of the office.”

Luz just looks at her as if she’s had five eyes growing out. The human girl looks down feeling nervous when Eda’s that angry. So, she gets up and walks out of Bump's office. ‘What was that all about?’ she thought to herself as she went to take a seat next to the office’s door which closes. She leans on the chair while giving in some thought that if her mom can get her out of this mess. She looks around and noticed Amity bringing Boscha, wearing a eye-patch on her third eye, out of the heeler's office.

"Just keep wearing that healing patch for a few weeks and your eye is good as better." Amity advised her friend, whom was looking at Luz, in which Amity take notice at the girl’s smirking at Boscha.

"Nice patch, Tien Shinhan!" Luz calls out with a smirk, waving at Boscha while sticking her tongue out.

"I don't know what a Tien Shinhan, but I will not be insulted by-!" Boscha angerly yells but Amity cuts her off by escorting her out.

"Come on, Boscha, she's not worth it." Amity told her.

"Gah! I hope she gets expelled!" Boscha rants.

"You and me both, don't have to look at your ugly mug!" Luz yells out as Boscha tries to get her, but Amity restrains her, forcing her to drag her out of the office. "Love a good payback."

* * *

"Now, Edalyn, I'm going to have to ask you to listen carefully about this," Bump said in a much more serious tone. "I agreed to keep Luz in this school despite her being human, and in the school, I agreed to have you both under my protection. However, with Luz's behavior issues, grades slipping, and being part of the Detention Track prevents her from learning magic, and I'm not saying that she's dragging down on Hexside or anything, but there are serious consequences to this."

"What are you saying?" Eda asks, not liking the sound of this. “She’s expelled, isn’t she?”

Bump sigh as he told her "Expulsion would be a safe option for her, but no. Some of the student's parents are from high-class neighborhoods, and some works within the school. The parents would get mad and if they learn that Luz is your daughter, they will demand to send both of you to the Conformatorium, or have your daughter eaten."

"What? They can't do that!" Eda stands with her hands slam at the desk. “What about that girl that was mean to my Luz? Bitcha, right? That’s what Luz says her name was.”

Bump gave a deadpan expression, as he continued "Yes, admittedly I do allow _Boscha_ to get away with anything like bullying in this school because she’s captain of the Grudgby team, and that’s messed up when saying it out loud. Regardless, there are some that has connections to people who works at the Emperor's Coven, and you know that if they learn you have adopted a human, they won’t hesitate to have the both of you separated. You know what they would do to a human worse than what they can do to witches and demons."

Eda's hands grip as she felt a heaviness down on her chest. "No... not Luz, I will not let that happen! At least give her another chance! I’ll give you my blood if I had to!" she said holding up a knife.

"No, no, that won’t be necessary. In fact, there is a way to keep her in Hexside and make sure she’s on the right track. All I'll need you is to sign this abiding demon contract." Bump held up a demotic, red contract scroll as he rolls it up "This contract will be in under agreement that a student, Luz Clawthorne shall do all the work to keep up getting her grades up above a D, by both the student and parent(s)."

"What about the parents?" Eda asks.

Bump's response "I'll handle them, just like before.” He rubs his arm, where the scar is from one of the PTA meeting. “In the meantime, once you and Luz sign this contract, we'll make sure Luz gets to remain at Hexside with the promise of her being well behaved as well as getting her on the right Track course."

"Can't you just let her be in all the Tracks?" Eda asks him.

"Not according to the rules." Bump told, making Eda mentally sigh as she went to sign her name. "Good, now we just need Luz's signature and the contract's complete."

"Wait, is there a result to if you break the contract that I should be concern about?" Eda asks suspiciously, she doesn’t see an asterisk on it.

"Nothing concerning, except that you two will be coughing up birds out of your mouths for the rest of your life." Bump states making Eda grimace. “Also, the parent must at least have a working job, legally.”

“What? I have to find work!?” Eda asks in shock.

“You can work here in the school, we do need a new groundskeeper after the last one was busted by our young mystery sleuths and their goofy looking Cerberus mascot when they caught him acting like a ghost gopher to hide his crystal ball thefts.” 

The owl lady narrows her eyes at Bump, but this is for Luz’s sake. So, she signs the contract with her name and initials. "Let me get Luz." she said as she twirls a circle, causing Luz to come back inside the office as she levitates her.

"H-hey! What's going on!?" Luz asks while being levitated.

"Luz, sign this." Eda holds up a contract and a pen to her.

"Sign what? You told me not to sign contracts without-"

"Sign. It. Now." Eda seethed at her, which shocks Luz to see Eda like that towards her.

Luz hesitantly look at the pen, as she grabs it from Eda as she looks at the contract. She looks at Eda's glare, as Luz instantly signs her name on the contract.

**_"The contract is complete; the deal is set! Make sure to work hard, or your mouth becomes a bird’s nest!!! BRAW-HAW-Haw-hahaha…!!!"_ **

After that demon-voice echo into their ears, it disappears from Eda's hand as the two-look wide-eyed. Bump was the one that spoke "Well, least that's settled. Enjoy the rest of the day, you two. I’ll be seeing you both tomorrow as we’ll settle what should we do for Luz’s education."

As the door shuts, Eda walks out with Luz following her while carrying her bat. Luz tries to make small talk to Eda, but she was too nervous to speak around her. She could tell Eda is mad, why would she be mad at her? Her mom let’s her get away with a lot of things, hell she’s proud that she made her first con off for money for that time she and King did the old “run over pet” routine two years ago.

"Okay mom, what's going on?” Luz spoke once they make it outside “You’ve never been this mad since the time I left the house when I was five."

Eda sighs when she respond to her daughter “Dear, sometime it’s best to take your studies seriously."

"What does that even mean?" Luz asks.

"We'll talk when we get home." Eda told her as she held her staff “Get in.” she told her. Luz complied as she steps in front of Eda as both are on the staff, flying off home.

* * *

_“WAAAAAAAAHHH!!!”_

_Eda and King both cover their ears when the baby Luz cries out loud. “Her piercing screams are worse than the banshees!!!” King shouts while covering his ears._

_“When you throw tantrums, your squeals are adorable!” Eda shouts back as she spoke to the baby “What do you want, kid? You want this?” she picks up a rattle as she waves in front of her, but Luz cries some more. “How about this chocolate bar? You like chocolate?” Eda asks holding a chocolate bar, but Luz still cries. “Come on, kid, what do you want? I’ve tried sending you off to the wolves, then the Bat Queen, the imps…”_

_“You tried the trolls?” King asks her._

_“Oh please, like I’m giving a baby to Grumbles McKiltskin and his troll family. They’d only eat her up!” Eda states as she turns to the crying child. “Come on, kid! I gave you everything you need, what do you want!?” she asks while picking up the child, as Eda starts to tear up “What do you want from me? I’m not made for thihihisss.” She starts crying as she’s on her knees, as Luz stops crying when she starts noticing Eda crying as well. She starts cooing when she raises her hands up at Eda, who took notice of Luz’s motions. “What? You want me to hold you, is that it?” she asks as she held Luz close to her chest, as she rocks Luz in her arms. The baby girl finally calms down._

_“Wow Eda, how did you calm it down?” King questions._

_“I don’t know, I mean, I’ve seen the other mothers doing it with their kids and…my body just works in automatic.” Eda said as she smiled, “Least we calm her down.”_

_“Well that’s good, cause now we can just find a good place to leave her in the human world where she can be adopted to be another pet for the humans to deal with.” King states while Eda looks at Luz who looks back at her with her big, cute eyes._

_“Yeah…we’ll find her a home…” Eda said in concern, until she felt the baby tugging her shirt “What are you-OW! She bit me!”_

_“Ha! She thinks you’re a cow!” King laughs as Eda zaps him with a lightning bolt spell “Hey! Can’t you take a joke, woman!?"_

* * *

The flight to home was awkward for Luz. Eda hasn't said a word and even if Luz spoke, Eda didn't respond.

"So, I didn't end up making some profits." Luz spoke while trying to lighten the mood with a change of subject "I would've made some if it hadn't been for Boscha. I mean, where does she get off?" she asks but got no response. They've made it home to the Owl House as both get off the broomstick. "Come on, mom, at least talk to me!" she asks as Hooty opens the door for them.

King woke up from his nap, seeing Eda and Luz home "Hey, you two are back!" he then looks at Eda's expression, as he turn to Luz "Ooh, someone's in trouble..."

"King, go outside for a bit. Me and Luz are going to have a talk." Eda told him sternly.

"Right, I'll leave you two's mother/daughter talk alone. I got an anthill to conquer anyway." King told as he walks out of the house, leaving the two alone once it shuts.

Eda walks down to the couch, as she gets Luz to sit beside her. Luz complied as she asks "Okay, what's going on, Eda? What in the demon realm did you and Bump talk about? Why are you acting so different?”

"Luz, listen." Eda spoke, "For as long as I've raised you, I let you get away with a lot of things. Sometimes helping me with scams, cons, tax-evasions, let you help with my business. As a mother that took you in to my life, I’ll do anything to make sure you live up to your potential. Even if it means when I know what's best for you. Sending you to Hexside was a choice I thought would be good enough for you, but now I'm hearing that you've been struggling."

"Well, I like the lessons you've taught me back when I was homeschooled." Luz replied crossing her arms. "I don't see how much of a big deal it is-"

"It's a really big deal, Luz!" Eda snapped as she turns to her "The contract we signed states that you'll be going to do better from now on or else you'll be growing birds out of your mouth."

"What?" Luz asks in shock, standing up in front of her "Why did you make me do that? I've learned so much without having those teachers breathing down their necks on me! I had to learn that I can connect magic through connecting nature, learn the light magic from the phone you gave me, and discovering and creating spells…whatever happened to not believing in the system?"

"Luz, I didn't put you in school so you can flake out. If you don't do better, we both can get in trouble and they'll separate us!" Eda told her as she stands up as well "Do you want that, Luz? Do you want them to take you away from me?!"

"No, but why can't I just drop out?" Luz asks. "Even if I have to cough up birds, I can make a bird nursery business."

"No, taking care of birds isn’t as fun as it looks, kid. I know what I’ve said about the oppression the Coven system works in restraining magic and ranting around how the emperor’s a hack, and you really need to go to school so you can have at least some opportunities I didn't get a chance to!" Eda argued.

“I don’t need school! Hexside is nothing but a bunch of assholes who I have to make sure they don’t cross me!” Luz shouts. “Even the fucking teachers stops giving shits, and most of them are demons!”

“Oh, I know how much of these teachers are assholes because I’ve had them as well!”

“Then why put me in a school full of assholes!? They should’ve called it Hexside: School of Witchcraft, Demotics, and how to be a fucking c%#$!”

“Whoa, watch the language young lady, especially if King or Hooty hears you saying that!” Eda scolds her.

“Oh, so now you decided to act like a mother to me?!” Luz yells which stops Eda at her tracks “All those years in letting me get away with every scam, con, fights, you decided on now to put tough love on me? You’re such a hypocrite for telling me that my education is important, while you’re just a drop out!” she shouts in heated anger.

“Don’t you speak to your mom like that, Luz!” Eda yells back equally angry.

“You’re not even my real mom!!!” Luz shouts back, red with anger. Silence follows as Luz realizes what she just said, covering her mouth as she looks at Eda’s expression. Hurt is what Eda’s looking after what Luz said to her. “I… I’m sorry-.“

"Go to your room, you’re grounded." Eda shouted in anger, turning her head away from her.

“B-But-. “

“I said you’re GROUNDED!” Eda growls when facing her, causing Luz to step back.

Luz looks shocked by Eda's anger towards her, which are usually towards other adults who makes comments about her, being the "human girl" raised by a witch over the years. Luz place her hood over her head as she ran out to her room, tears streaming from her eyes. The sound of the door slammed as Eda drops herself on the couch.

"Man, I never realized how hard being a parent is." Eda said as she rubs her face in tiresome a look. She picks up something from her sash, a yellow potion drink as she drinks it down. She must drink this potion in the amount of time a day. Just to keep her curse contained. "I'm a good mother, am I?"

* * *

_In the human world, Eda in a hood with King over her head held the basket where baby Luz is. They’re in front of an old cathedral. A place full of those black hooded old women that what the humans call “noons.”_

_“So apparently, you leave a baby in one of their porches and the noons can take her in and be raised into their cult.” King states while holding a book “At least that’s what this children’s book foretells.”_

_“Right, and I’ve written this note for Luz’s needs.” Eda said holding a note. She spotted a noon coming out from the entrance, sweeping the porch. “Huh, saves me the trouble. I’ll just hand her in. Hide in my hair, King.”_

_“You got it.” King respond, hiding into the hooded cloak behind Eda’s head._

_The elderly nun sweeps the porch, as she looks and saw Eda “Hello there, may I help you?”_

_“Uh yes, I’ve found this little orphan baby girl and wonder if you can take her in.” Eda said holding the basket as little Luz giggle._

_“Huh, this is different than usual.” The nun told while raising her hands up. “Now let me see the baby.”  
  
Eda looks hesitant, which she doesn’t know why. The human baby should be in human hands, a witch can’t take care of a human child. She hesitantly hands the basket to her, as Luz cries as she held onto Eda’s fingers. “Now, now, let go. You don’t want me around.” Eda said sounding hesitant. “Here’s also a note that you’ll need.”_

_“Would you mind reading it? I don’t have the honest eyesight for years.” The nun told her._

_“Right, well here are some things in this note.” Eda said as she clears her throat “’Dear noons, please take care of this human child known as Luz. Her mother passed away 2 weeks ago, and Luz needs someone to take care of her. She doesn’t like pasteurized milk, baby food packets, she likes apple flavor and…her teeth are just growing so she can be a little biter.” Eda’s hand shook when she reads the note, a tear fell from her eye. “She can be a handful…but when you look into her eyes, it gives you this…feeling that you want to protect her no matter what. She deserves more than’…than…”_

_“Eda?” King whispered in concern._

_Eda saw Luz raising her arms as if she wants her. The witch gave a sadden expression, and to her surprise the nun held up the basket back to Eda._

_“You’re not ready to give her up.” The nun told her understandingly “Most mothers aren’t ready to give up their child.”_

_“W-What?” Eda thought this noon was more senile “I-I’m not this kid’s mother, least not the natural way.”_

_“Even if you’re not her birth mother, she still sees you as her own mother.” The nun said as she hands Luz back to Eda. “I can’t in my heart to take away this child in need of a mother. I think the Lord has many ways to set up fate.”_

_“You…really believe that?” Eda asks looking at Luz, who hugs the witch’s arm._

_“I believe you’d be a good mother.” The nun replied with a smile._

* * *

Eda sat her potion on the table, thinking what the nun told her that gave Eda the decision to raise Luz as her own. She didn't care if she weren’t her child by blood, she helps raise her when she couldn't find someone to take care of her in the human world, and the moment she did…she decides to keep Luz because she wasn’t about to let go of her.

“I did what I can for her.” Eda whispered, rubbing her eyes “How come no one told me the drawbacks in raising a kid?”

* * *

At Luz's room, things for her don't look well. She can't sneak out as long as Hooty had locked the windows under Eda's command. All Luz can do is unleash her anger in her room. "Stupid Hexside and your stupid coven system!" she kicks a pillow to the wall as she starts punching on the wall "And now you decided to become a mom!? And I can’t believe I told her that! GAAH!! I HATE THIS!!!" she screams out after hurting her knuckles, feeling the pain. She grabs a pillow and screams at it. “RAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! WHY AM I LIKE THIS!!?”

"Hey, would you keep it down? And stop punching my innards!" Hooty shouts from the outside of the window.

"FUCK OFF, HOOTY!" Luz shouts at him.

"Geez, King is more well behaved than you." Hooty said as he stretches down. "You got serious teenage problems, Luz!"

"Well why don't you say it out loud so the rest of the Isle can hear you!" Luz shouts at him.

"Hey Hooty, what's with all the noise inside?" King asks from the ant hill he's trying to conquer.

"Oh, you know, Luz is having one of those usual emotional teenage angst things!" Hooty replied.

"Oh, that sounds gross! Cause you know, teenagers can be terrible with all of that coming-of-age angst thing and hormones going on!" King shouts from above. Making Luz slam her face on her pillow in irritation. "AAAH!! THE ANTS ARE NOW CONQUERING MEEEE!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave out comments and kudos.


	4. Chapter 3: I Get a Tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz gets a surprise when she meets who's going to tutor her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now some may be wondering about the timeline of this story. From chapter 1 it starts by "I Was A Teenage Abomination" where things happens differently, and this would take about days before "The Intruder" and a week before "Covention".
> 
> I don't own The Owl House as it's owned by Disney, please enjoy the story.

Chapter 3: I Get a Tutor

_The young girl lay on the ground, seen surrounded by other kids who all pointed at her, throwing rocks at her._

_“Look at that freak with the round ears!”_

_  
  
“I can’t believe I almost touched her! I could get human diseases!”_

_“What’s a human doing in the Boiling Isles? Let’s just kick her some more!”_

_  
  
Every kick, rock thrown, they didn’t show mercy to her. “No…please, stop it!” She begs them, covering her face with her arms. She felt a kick to the stomach that causes her to wince. “Please…STOP!!”_

Luz shot up from her bed, breathing heavily. _‘Not again.’_ She thought as she looks at her own dresser mirror, she can still remember the pain from that time. _‘Never again.’_ She thought to herself, tears streaming from her eyes as she cries silently.

* * *

Hours have past as it is nighttime. Eda and Luz still haven’t spoken a word to each other since the argument. Eda was cooking something for dinner. This is how you deal with teenagers, right? It was a lot easier to take care of Luz when she was young, but since she was 11, she’s gotten more rebellious. Ah, she’s really taken too much like her. Maybe this was the consequences in letting Luz get away with too much stuff?

Soon, King steps inside while scratching himself “Well, I’m never going to see ants the same way again.” He announced, noticing Eda cooking something from the pot “Say, what are you trying to cook there, Eda?”

“Ramen.” Eda respond sorely.

“Oh, food for Luz. Should add the extra squid eyeballs, you know how she loves ramen with eyes.” King comments, as Eda only nods while making her cooking. King, notice her look as he asks her “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, King.” Eda said, half-lied, okay, it was a complete lie. 

“I can tell that you’re not.” King told her, as he notices Eda’s dismissal look. “Well, I’m going to go freshen up. Those ants leave out some heavy bites.” He comments as he walks out from the witch and head to the bathroom.

At least to the path when he walks through the hallway, he hears sniffling. He recognizes as it’s coming from Luz’s room. “Luz? You okay in there?”

“I’m fine.” Luz’s voice says otherwise.

“Okay, obviously you two aren’t fine!” King declares as he opens the door, finding Luz laying on her bed with her pillow over her head.

“King!” Luz shouts, seeing the self-proclaimed “king of demons” jumping on her bed, placing his hands on his hips.

“I was going to wash out all the ant bites off of me, but I’ve noticed you and Eda aren’t talking to each other.” King states as Luz turns her head away, he noticed that she has red eyes and dried tears. “Geez, what did you two argued?”

Luz brought her knees close under her chin. She wipes her eyes as she spoke “We had an argument about school…how I can do better…and I sort of told her off on how she’s…not my real mom.” Her arms shook as she buries her face around them.

“Yikes.” King said with his eyes flinch, “Well, I don’t think it’s that bad.”

“It is bad, King!” Luz shouts, tears flood her eyes with a sadden expression “I’ve made mom hate me now, and I don’t blame her… I know I’m not well liked around here…the last thing I want is for her to think I’m ungrateful.” 

King rubs the back of his head- er, skull helmet, “Well, if she didn’t love you anymore, then she would’ve left you being raised in the human world.”

Luz’s eyes widen at that, “I thought she said she was gonna let me be raised by wolves?”

  
  
“Yeah, that was the first place to go to. Then the trolls, those fairies, we even thought of leaving you to be raised by clowns…and that’s a big ‘nope’ on that. The human world was the last thing we thought of turning you in…but after a week, Eda decides she’s not ready to let you go.”

“I feel like that should’ve been brought up.” Luz told him, “Man, I actually been led to believe that the first thing she found me was to send me to the wolves.”

“In all honesty, she doesn’t talk much about how she raises you, just the usual of bathing, changing, putting you on a child leash so you don’t wonder around much, not to mention feeding you both human food and what witches and demons eat. She always smothers you and let you have whatever you want, because even though you’re human, she’s still your kid.” He scratches himself on the back, still feeling that itch from those dang ants.

Luz gave in a lot of thought on that, she remembers all the times her adopted mom would take care of her. Teaching her everything she needs to know about magic, bringing her some human stuff from the human world, even learning some spells. Luz looks up at the nightstand, as she brought an object with her as she looks sadden. King noticed what she picked up; he looks sadden as well.

“You need some alone time with that?” King asks her in concern.

“Yeah…go get your bath. You’re starting to feel itchy.” Luz told him while he looks in grimace when he feels the itches from the ant bites.

“Fine.” King snorted with a “nyeh” sound he makes. He walks down to the door, looking at the other side “She’s all yours, Eda!”

Luz’s head is raised up, seeing Eda opening the door holding a bowl of ramen…with eyeballs.

“Got you some ramen with eyeballs! Added in some sprinkles of nightshade and a side of squid tentacles!” Eda dazed at the bowl of unique looking ramen, that a witch can make. 

Luz looks at the bowl, then looks at Eda “Why…are you not mad?”

“Mad? Who’d be mad at my only daughter. Unless you broke a vase that was a family heirloom.” Eda waves it off, looks at Luz’s guilty expression. She sighs, “Alright, I can’t sugar coat this so I’m gonna be blunt with you, kid. What you said…really hurt me.” Letting Luz know the error of her words. “When you’ve said that, it made me feel that I wasn’t being a good mother. I thought that letting you do whatever you want over the years is what you needed. From what happened after school, up to here, I get why you did that to this Bitchca girl…you know about the curse I have?”

  
  
“Yeah.” Luz understood about Eda’s curse since she was a young age. Eda has explained it to her about why she drinks the elixirs occasionally. 

“It’s this curse that is the reason why I didn’t graduate from Hexside.” Eda told her, making Luz’s eyes widen in realization. “When I say that I didn't have enough opportunities, I meant that under certain circumstances I got cursed by someone who I don't know why they cursed me. Now I'm afraid that the same thing could happen to you, that you'll make someone so angry they're gonna curse you even if you won't know it."

"You're...afraid for me?" Luz asks, starting to feel less afraid.

"Witches can be afraid too, even a powerful witch like me." Eda told her, sitting on Luz’s bed. She receives a hug from Luz who immediately grasp to her. 

"I'm sorry, mom, for what I've said." Luz said as she sits beside her mother "It's not your fault. I’m just a rotten kid who causes a lot of trouble for you-. “

“Luz, do not blame yourself for my sake.” Eda hushes her, wrapping her arms around her adopted daughter “I’m the one responsible for this, I should’ve been better. I didn’t want to act like those stuffy parents that plans their kids’ futures, it’s not my thing.” She pat Luz’s head, as well as wiping her tear away “I understand what you’re going through, as well as knowing why you do this. Adopting and raising you is one of the best choices I’ve ever made. So how about this: you promise me that you can do better in Hexside, and that you can’t start fights at school, no matter the reason.”

“So, then I let someone get away with picking on my friends? Guess I’ll do it outside of campus.” Luz asks as Eda chuckled at Luz’s words.

  
“Just make sure to use acid-proof containers to get rid of the bodies.” Eda told her as Luz snickered.

“You and your jokes.” Luz said smiling warmly at her mom.

“Who says I’m joking?” Eda asks, as she felt something “Why do I feel something crawling on me?”

Luz’s eyes widen, feeling something crawling as she opens the covers of her bed, showing ants “ANT!!”

“KIIIING!!!” Luz and Eda shout out loud that can be heard outside of the Owl House.

“What!? Can’t you see I’m taking a bath here!” King shouts, once again ruining a moment.  
  


* * *

The next day.

"Alright, now that you two are bound to the contract in order for Luz to catch up with her studies, she will be needing a tutor." Bump states while speaking in front of Luz and Eda in his office. "Now I expect that you be nice to your tutor, Luz.”

“I’m sure I can handle an egghead.” Luz comments.

“Yeah, now who’s the egghead that’s gonna teach my Luz?” Eda asked.

"Well if you want my opinion, I’m sure Bump’s picking Gus." Luz suggests, wanting her friend to tutor her.

"Yes, Augustus Porter is a smart boy, but I'm considering someone who's does not bias in your favor." he taps on a button as he spoke "Send her in."

The door opens as Luz hears a familiar voice "I'm here, sir. Now who’s here in need of tutooooo...." Luz and Eda turn, Luz's face is shocked to see the mint-haired little miss perfect standing at the door.

Silence followed, as Eda's the one that broke silence "Well hey there, name's Eda, strongest witch of the Boiling Isles, and you'll be tutoring my daughter, Luz!" she said, bringing her stunned daughter. "Now she may seem troubled and rough around the edges, but with your help she may become as strong as me, maybe stronger!" silence still follow "Why's everyone being all silent?"

"I HAVE TO STUDY/TUTOR WITH HER!!?" Luz and Amity points at each other as they're shocked when asking towards Bump.

"Yes, because out of all the candidate tutors, Ms. Amity Blight, the top student, and star pupil of this school, will be helping you with your studies, Luz." Bump states.

"Principal Bump, with all due respect there's no way I could tutor her. What about that Draco kid? He needs some tutoring." Amity asked.

"Draco moved to a better place after trying to burn down the school" Bump muttered, shivering at the lizard boy while muttering “Some kids just wants to see the world burn… But anyhow, Luz being from the Detention track, I think if the number 1 student can manage to teach the worst student-"

"Way to be honest." Luz sarcastically said.

"...then it might look good at your resume, Amity." Bump continued "Besides, you want a grade up to keep up with your grade point average after the incident with the Abominations Track.” Luz hid her wince look, but Eda took notice “And you, Luz, needs to keep up with your studies. That way, both can get what you wanted once Luz demonstrates the results of her test by the end of this semester quarter. If Luz passes, then her and Eda's contract is lifted, and you get a grade up, Ms. Amity. Is that understood?”

Both girls look at each other, Amity looks at Luz as she thinks ‘I can’t believe out of all the Hexside students, I have to be paired with her!’

_‘Out of everyone, I have to be paired with Little Miss Perfect.’_ Luz looks down ignoring Amity’s gaze at her, she gave a sigh.

"Fine/Yes sir." Luz and Amity said in unison.

“Good. Now as for you, Edalyn, think you can take care of the plague locusts buzzing around the Produce Club’s vegetable garden. There’s also help cleaning out the ghosts in the Abominations Track.” Bump says as Eda sighs in irritation.

“Oh, come on! I’ve already did that to clear my record to get Luz attended here!” Eda told him. “Can’t you hire that ghost hunting team?”

“They ran out of business a long time ago, now they’re just regular black-robe workers.” Bump states.

“Uuuugh, fiiiiine!” Eda whined comically, as she goes out to do her job “See ya after school, kid.” Then she turns to Amity, “Pass my kid, and you could get a discount!” she said as she walks out of the office.

_‘Okaaay…’_ Amity thought as Luz exits out of the office as well, with Amity following her.

_'Great, out of everyone it has to be the stuck-up.'_ Luz thought with a glare, seeing as Eda’s already gone to her new job in the school. Only to find Amity following her.

_'They just had to place me with the thug.'_ Amity thought as she just sigh _‘Just don’t let her get to you.’_ "Okay, so I guess I'll be tutoring you-"

"Let's get something straight, Blight." Luz cuts her off "I'm not going to be one of your projects, or charity case, just that we can agreed that you can help me tutoring; I pass by the end of the semester, you get a grade up, and we don't have to talk to each other again." she told her, surprising Amity "In fact, we don't have to talk to each other unless it's about tutoring. Understand?"

Amity looks at her with a offended look "Why do you have act that difficult around me?"

"Maybe if you weren't such a stuck-up..." Luz muttered.

"Hey, I'm not the one who got in trouble over the pepper perfume incident!" Amity told her.

"Pepper-Eyes had it coming." Luz comments while her hands are in her pockets, walking away.

"Hey, where are you going? What about our tutoring schedule!?" Amity demands.

"We'll talk about it later. Besides, I got to meet up with Willow." Luz said waving off the mint haired girl.

Amity looks mad as she turns red, looking like she's about to growl. She lets go of the air from her breath, "Oof, I almost passed out."

* * *

"I can't believe that Amity's tutoring you, Luz." Willow said after Luz meet up with her while both are walking in the halls heading for class, or detention in Luz's case.

"Yeah, I don't know what's Bump thinking, pinning me with the likes of her of all people!?" Luz respond, "I mean, you know those times she put us down and let her friends pick on us with any chance they get?"

"It's kinda almost karmic that way when you think about it." Willow said as she spots a flower at the table looking dead, she waves her finger to revive it.

"I don't know what you mean about that,” Luz denies any allegations again “But wow Willow, you're getting good at your plant magic." Luz comments as Willow looks shy about it.

"I-It's nothing, really. Since the Abomination class is still ghost fumigated, Bump places the students in any other Tracks, and I ended up in the Plant Track at least until Abominations is settled back."

"If you keep that up, you'll probably stay in the Track once the teachers see how good you are." Luz comments while Willow blush at the comment. "But wait, Amity's in Abominations...so I wonder where they place her?" she said with a sneaky look on her face.

"Luz, I don't think you should be messing around with Amity, especially now that she's your tutor and all." Willow advised her.

“You of all people defending Amity Blight?! What alternate universe am I in?” Luz asks raising her eyebrow.

“Look Luz, I can’t stand Amity too, but if she’s your hope to pass, then you should at least be nicer to her. Especially for what she’s going through.” Willow told her while Luz made the same irritational sigh like her mother did.

“Ugh, Fiiine. You just had to go Jiminy Crickets on me, do you?" Luz asks leaving Willow look confused.

"Jiminy...Cricket?" Willow questions.

"Oh, just some character from some animated movie I saw when Eda brought an old VHS player and videos from the human world. I forgot what the plot was about, but I think it’s about a wooden puppet boy who to become a real boy, he must eat the flesh of a real boy." Luz explained, which Willow just looks confused from Luz’s morbid explanation. "Or was it from a children’s cartoon?"

* * *

"Man, Amity, I can't believe that you're tutoring that Luz girl." spoke the white haired, dark skinned witchling known as Skara, as she, Amity, and Boscha are seen at the lockers.

"Well I needed extra credit, and I have no choice but to accept tutoring her." Amity replied, writing down on her schedule book.

"You should totally fail her." Boscha suggest with a strain voice, looking at herself in her small mirror seeing her eyepatch "Give her wrong answers and she can get kicked."

"I can't do that, Boscha, I've made an oath, as well as it would damage my family’s name that I couldn't pass even a human to be a witch." Amity told her, making Boscha punch the locker.

"I am not hanging out with that human after what she did to me." Boscha said gritting her teeth. Holding a grudge over Luz.

"She's not even going to hang out with us. The thing between me and Luz will be strictly professional." Amity assures her, "Besides, it's only for the rest of semester."

"Tsh, fine! Have it your way, just don't have round ears' germs spread all over me." Boscha told her.

Amity ignores her friend while picking up her books, as she walks away to her class.

While Amity leaves, Boscha's got a certain look on her face as she turns to Skara "You’re free for lunch, are you, Skara?"

"Uh actually, I'm supposed to meet up with Bo-"

"Get your art supplies from your Bard Track," Boscha states as she has a smirk "We’re going to paint a mural.”

* * *

“No way…” Viney looks surprised when Luz told her detentionnaires on who’s going to tutor her. “Amity Blight’s your tutor?!”

“That has to be some weird karma for you to end up in that position.” Jerbo states “Especially that you’re being tutored by your worse nemesis, your Newman to your Jerry, the snake of your mongoose, and whatever metaphor to use.”

“Thanks for the concern, guys.” Luz said as she eats a chocolate eyeball. Since living in the Isles, she’s developed a unique taste in getting used to eating the food here. She once practice eating bugs to try to get used to witch’s cooking. “But I’m not gonna let Little Miss Perfect get to me.”

“Arf! Arf (You should be careful and use a defense spell)!” Barcus states while Jerbo translates for him.

“I’ll be fine. Besides, I’m not afraid of little Ms. Perfect. Just gotta tolerate her enough for me to pass, and we don’t speak to each other after.” Luz comments “Besides, let’s just enjoy our time before lunch. Barcus, you got a prediction for us?”

  
Barcus nodded as he pours his potion down a cauldron pot, as he nods to the three to use a strand of their hairs to drop down on the pot. Once he mixes them up together, visions of the future show up. One shows of Viney who walks over to her locker finding a love letter.

“Ooh, looks like someone’s gonna expect a love letter.” Luz teases her female friend.

“Oh, come on, it could just be a prank.” Viney replied, crossing her arms.

Next shows Jerbo, as he sees his future “Oh look, it seems that my folks are going to the mountain ski trip…so that’s where I should avoid his death…”

Luz winced “That got dark for you.” Then Luz saw the pot glowing as it shows an image of her, “Looks like it’s my turn.” She looks and sees herself facing someone. Confused, why does she look…cornered? Being surrounded by shadows-

_“Know your place, human freak!”- “Human Diseases!”-“Why won’t you die!”_

“NOO!!!” Luz shouts as she kicks the cauldron pot, spilling its content all over. She is hyperventilating while holding her chest, the three detentionnaires looks at her in concern.

“Luz, what’s got you spooked!?” Viney asks, placing her hands onto Luz’s shoulders “Breath slowly, or you’ll faint!”

Luz breaths slowly, losing the hyperventilating while her heartbeat went from rapid to slowing down. “I’m fine…I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You don’t look fine-“

“I’m fine, Viney!” Luz gets her release from her, as she hid her face from the group. “Just saw a…terrifying future.”

  
  
“How terrifying is it?” Jerbo asks her.

“…I’ve seen the end of the world.” Luz told them, hoping they buy it.

They all gasp at this “The end of the world!? Tell me, Luz, I at least got a first date?” Viney asks while Jerbo looks wide-eyed in horror. Barcus however, looks at Luz, the dog witchling isn’t convinced by her claims.

* * *

Once detention’s over, Luz decides to eat lunch alone. Having to come to her own thoughts she hid outside behind the bleachers of the Grudgby field. She was eating pizza and a turkey sandwich, while watching a movie from her cellphone she manages to get from the human world. Once she gets Eda to use a light spell to make the cellphone work to last longer than a usual phone. She mainly uses it to watch tv shows and movies. Right now, she’s watching a movie clip from Utube about a homemade misunderstood monster with snake for hands.

_“Stand back, Veronica! Sheldon Snakefingers must be apprehended to the authorities!”_ spoke a joke character who is once the female character’s ex-boyfriend, as she defends a mechanical looking guy with snake for fingers.

_“I won’t let you, Eric! For I have love him!”_ Veronica declares.

_‘Man, I never knew the nineties were this cheesy.’_ Luz thought when watching the film. _‘The moment Snakefingers did one mistake, the whole town has turned on him. Seriously, it’s not his fault his snake fingers ended up biting the dog. Though, I do like the visual works from the director.’_

“Hey, Luz!” Luz looks up while startled, seeing the two forest haired twins in the Illusionary Track sleeves.

“Gah! Oh, it’s just you two.” Luz replied, adjusting herself. _‘Ed, and Elm, Amity’s weird older siblings.’_

Luz has seen them around, mostly when they skip classes using their illusion clones to take their place while they go around pranking others.

“We heard that you got our little sister Mittens is tutoring you.” Elmira Blight, the twin girl with the ponytail, comments.

“Yeah, we feel bad so if you want, we can tell you how to handle her.” Edric offers, both smiling up close.

“Yeah, thanks for the offer but I think I can handle little Ms. Perfect on my own.” Luz told them, drinking a bottle of soda “Besides, I’ll just have to tolerate with her, as long as she’s not a snob about it.”

The twins laugh as Ed comments “Man, you’re so funny, Luz! That is so Amity with her being a dork and all.”

“Yeah, little “Haunted Amity” will just nitpick in not doing your homework the right way, by that I mean her way.” Elmira jokes making Luz snickered.

“Alright, alright, joke’s aside. I should be heading back to detention.” Luz states as she gets up, walks out with her hands in her skirt pockets.

* * *

Luz enters back inside the building, was about to head to the direction to her locker until she saw a gathering of students at her path. “What the hell?!” she said, seeing Willow and Gus spotting her.

"Luz!" Gus and Willow shouts as they ran towards her. “You wouldn’t believe what happened to your locker!” Gus says.

“Well, it happened to everyone else’s lockers,” Willow points out, but grabs Luz’s hand to pull through the crowd “But you need to see what they did!”

As the trio move through the crowd, Willow and Gus brought Luz to the lockers. Luz look at what has been done to the lockers…

**HUMANS CAN BITE IT!**

It was painted over to where Luz's locker is, at least on the row for the lockers painted on. It was bright with blue and green neon as it blinks. The gathering of students looks and whispers, mostly wondering who’d be the victim that would unleash the human’s wrath. 

"I can't believe someone would do this." Willow said, sadden that this kind of prejudice would happen to Luz.

"We have to find whoever did this and report them to a teacher!" Gus suggests, wanting whoever did to the lockers to attack his friend should pay.

"Pfft, that's supposed to intimidate me?"

Surprising her two friends, Luz scoffs the graffiti off like it was nothing. She wasn’t phase by the message directly towards her.

"Luz, you're not mad about this?" Willow asks her in concern.

"I'm mad alright, mad that some _cowards_ would rather pull something like this rather confronting me face to face. No better than those penta-bullies that tries convince me to kill myself." Luz said, not bothered by what happened which shock the students "I mean, this is their way to intimidate me? A hate crime at mine, and everyone else’s, lockers? How original, give them a useless movie award for hack writing. Truly the best laziest modern art since the banana taped on the wall." she sarcastically said, not taking this seriously.

“Wait, you’re not mad at the writing?” asks Gus, confused.

“I think we’ve established that,” Luz respond “The only one who would be mad at this is Eda when she sees this and would take it out on anyone until she finds the culprit, and she’s a groundskeeper now.”

“Hey Luz, just got back trimming hedges.” Eda said dressed in overalls over her usual outfit “Now what to do on today’s…” Eda stares at the hate message on the lockers, making her drop her hedge clippers. The gathering of students looks at her as Eda slowly spoke “Which one of you punks ** _did this!?”_** she said, gritting her teeth.

* * *

Amity saw the commotion of students running away from fear of the Owl Lady chasing around the students, while the teachers try to stop them. _‘What is going on?’_ she thought as she kept looking up. But then she saw Luz, Willow and Gus at the lockers, Amity saw the hate crime written on the lockers as the Blight girl hid herself behind a pillar. _‘Dammit, Boscha! Why do you have to go this far!?’_ she thought, she can just tell who’s responsible for this due to recognizing the handwriting. She turns around to go look for her triclops friend about this.

_'I can't believe Boscha would pull something like this...actually, that’s a lie, of course she’d pull something like this!'_ she thought. The mint haired Blight has only two friends whose parents work with her parents. Coming from a high-rank upper-class position, the girl has to keep up her appearance. Taking extra-curricular activities, being the top and promising student, was captain of the Banshees for Hexside's Grudgby team. Has taken teachings from the great Lilith Clawthorne as her strongest protégé of her class.

So to say that when Amity's got a "B" for her Abomination track, it felt like a dent to her reputation. It's enough that the ghosts coming out of her cauldron labels her as "Haunted Amity" or "Amity Horror" since yesterday. She knew that there's more to the incident than she realizes. And it has to do with what she saw up from the roof...

And another thing that pretty much gives less ease for Amity is Luz. The Blight girl from the moment she knows and heard about the human's reputation was that she's either the daughter or servant of the Owl Lady. The first day of Hexside she witnesses Luz punching some poor kid the first sight she sees. She has no time to waste around with the human thug. She doesn't get why would Willow hang out with someone who'd con you and make scams by selling useless human world junk. Now, the worst part of it all, was that she's her only hope to get a grade up.

And that’s not to mention what happened when she first encountered Luz if Luz could even remember.

It was then she saw her two friends chatting and laughing coming out of the restroom. The one mostly laughing was Boscha. The two spotted her, Skara stopped laughing, while Boscha waves at the Blight "Amity, finally we found you!" it was as if she didn't do something severe. Skara looks nervous as she smiles, waving her fingers at their leader of their clique. Amity can take notice of the blue paint faded on their nails, and sleeves.

"Did you two painted over Luz's wall?" Amity's voice sounds annoyed, but Boscha pay no mind to it. Skara just looks down.

"Oh please, like we'd be near _Luzer's_ locker." Boscha claims while crossing her arms. "Me and Skara were just doing make up in the restroom, right Skara?"

"Y-yeah, we sure did." Skara replied nervously, rubbing her arm for lying.

"Then what's the blue on her fingernails, and your sleeves? And how can you get make-up on your boots." Amity points out, leading the two girls to look at themselves in shock.

"W-Well so what if we did, why do you care, anyway?" Boscha asks pointing at Amity.

"I specifically said to leave my tutoring student alone if it effects my grades!" Amity shouts at her.

"Relax, we did nothing to that _human_ thug." Boscha said, not hiding the disgusted tone when saying in front of Amity. "Look, Amity, I know you're going through the whole grading problems, gotta stay the best, but you should know that Luz is just going to drag you down. I'm just looking out for you." she said patting her hand on Amity's shoulder.

"I don't need protection." Amity shoves her friend's hand away, still being mad at her. She sighs as she told her "Look, Boscha, if I can convince Luz to apologize to you for pepper spraying on your eye, I may convince her to apologize to you."

"And why should I apologize to her?" Boscha asks, crossing her arms again.

"Well, guess you won't be spending the night at my place for the upcoming Moonlight Conjuring, by that time your eye may get better." Amity told her making Boscha's face look shocked.

"What? You can't uninvite me!" Boscha yelled.

"My house, my conjuring. You're happy to spend your own conjuring." Amity said while brushing off her hair as she walks pass Boscha. The triclop witchling's left eye twitch as Skara spoke to Amity.

"I can still come if I apologize to Luz, right?" she asked.

"Yes, Skara. You can." Amity told her.

Wait," Boscha spoke to Amity who turns to her "If Luz apologize, then...I'll apologize...for the graffiti.” she turns her head to the side, from eye-contacting Amity.

"Wow, that's...surprising." Amity said, surprised that Boscha is willing to set her pride to apologize.

"But just so you know, Amity, you should be careful around that girl." Boscha told her while walking up to her, she brings out something from her pocket, grabs Amity's wrist and hands her something to on her palm. "She isn't called Hexside's delinquent by her name. She's a violent, ill-tempered savage, giving us witches a bad name. So just in case she decides to sacrifice you to the Owl Lady, use this."

Amity looks at the small repellent spray, used to counter against humans. In the demon realm, most witches and demons hold humans with...less regards and opinions. To them, humans are a hostile bunch of savages with their clear skin, disgusting food, big ol' shiny eyes and their love of pumpkin spices. Seriously, who turns pumpkins into spices? That's so unnatural!

"I don't think I would need it." Amity said handing it back to Boscha, who insists it.

"Keep it, you'll never know when that human goes rabid." Boscha said as they hear the bell scream "Later, Amity. Just be careful around her." she said as she and Skara left for their classes, while Amity heads to hers while looking at the repellent.

_'Not like I'll be needing this.'_ Amity thought, but then the thought of not knowing much about Luz outside of her reputation. And Boscha did hand her something out of concern for her safety, she didn't want to be rude to her friend if she throws it away. Plus, she was just tutoring Luz the Human, who is known to have a 'no-care-about-the-rules' streak. There’s no way she’s a complete savage if she’s managed to be friends with Willow.

Besides, it’s not like she’s going to use it anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to fav, comment and kudos.


	5. Chapter 4: Course Study and Family Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity make plans for tutoring session while Luz learns something from Eda, Amity goes through a shocking experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: the following chapter may have some trigger warnings if anyone has experienced a similar situation. It's nothing too serious, but this chapter will involve some trauma.
> 
> I don't own The Owl House as it's owned by Disney. Enjoy the story.

Chapter 4: Crime Study and Family Secrets

"Well, guess these kids, and the teaching staff, are now afraid of me." Eda said as she saw one student looking at her as he ran off in fear. After Luz manages to calm Eda down from her temper, she escorted her out of the building.

"At least you got to keep your job, who knew that putting the fear of the Titan was a requirement." Luz states. "Still, did you have to shake Professor Quivers?"

"Well, I can’t help trying to look out for you and all…” Eda looks at Luz, the old owl lady looks concern for her daughter "I just...don't like that this happened to you."

Luz sighs, understands her mother’s intentions "Look, Mom, all they did was wrote an unoriginal and uninspiring hate message and they’re too cowardly to face me upfront about it. It's not like they confronted me and beat me up and call me a round-eared freak to my face." Luz scoffs it off but notices her mom's worried look. She places her hand on her mom's shoulder "Hey, I'm fine. You're the one who've taught me to not let mean words on the wall upset me. If I'm upset about it, they win."

"Guess I did taught you that." Eda replied, smiled at her daughter being brave, until she saw Luz take her wallet. “Hey!"

“Taught me too well.” Luz replied with a smirk, handing her mom’s wallet back to her.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, kiddo?" Eda asks after retrieving her wallet, thinking she taught her daughter too good when it comes to pick pocketing.

"Positive." Luz assures her, "Like you said, us Clawthornes are tougher than we look."

"Good and remember to always listen to whatever your tutor teaches you. Whatever problems you've had with this… Amy girl, tolerate her as much as you can." Eda told her as her hand pats her daughter's head "No pressure and all, got it?”

"Yes, mom." Luz said as she blushes in embarrassment when her mom pats her head.

"Good, now I'll be heading off while you wait for your tutor. Make sure to be back home before sunset. We'll be having roasted turkey tonight!" Eda declares as she pulls out her staff "Once I learn how to roast a turkey. Bye, honey!" she says as she flew off from the campus.

Luz waits as she picks up a gumball and chews on it. She starts chewing and blew her gum until it pops. She hears footsteps as she took notice a gang of monsters coming at her.

“We’re looking for the one called Luz.” Spoke one monster with his eyes in horizontal form, purple skin, large jaw and tongue-like hair, wearing a red tunic uniform.

“What do you buttfaces want from me?” Luz asked, which ticked off the monster with a literal butt-shaped face.

We’re from Hogwash School of Magic, and we’re here to take you down after what you did to our leader, Larry Coppers!” the buttfaced monster spoke while holding up a picture of a pale witchling boy with glasses, having a swollen face looking all beat up.

“Oh, I remember him, he was pretty much that obnoxious, high-class student thinking he’s the chosen one just because he’s got a horseshoe scar.” Luz rolled her eyes, remembering how this obnoxious witchling kept pestering her about how he’s the “chosen one” and she respond with her bat to his face, while she continued “Seriously, this is what happens when you pressure some poor kid with high expectations for your own needs. Not healthy that way.”

“How dare she mocked the chosen one!” cry out a brown-haired witchling girl.

“Let’s teach her a lesson.” Spoke the frog-faced boy while pounding his own fist.

“Can we do this outside of campus? I’m kind of meeting someone.” Luz told them.

“Fine, into the woods we go.” Spoke the purple jaw guy as his gang and Luz walk over to the woods where no one can see them.

About 30 minutes later, Amity came out of the school. Her friends left for shopping, so she has to stay behind to meet up with Luz. She doesn’t see the human girl anywhere ‘Where is she? Don’t tell me she left?’ she thought, looking mad thinking Luz had ditched her. However, she hears the screams and cries follow by an explosion. “What in the…!?” she looks to see the purple explosion cloud in the woods, as she saw a flying brown-haired witchling girl who fell by the steps.

“You’ll pay for that, human!” she cries out after getting up and run away.

Amity was curious, seems Luz didn’t ditch her but wonder what’s going on in the woods _‘Is this one of those fights again?’_ she thought as she thought about getting a teacher, but the staff already went home. _‘If it is Luz,’_ she decides to rush in to find what goes on in the forest. Once she got there, she saw many other monsters in the other school uniforms. ‘ _These are Hogwash students…they’re from one of the worst secured schools with the most death rates.’_ She thought as she witnesses Luz taking on the students…with cards.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkhe6cCUMe4>

One squid-faced and a butt-faced student gets launched up to the sky after Luz throws out two cards that has Earth glyphs. The larger, cyclops Hogwash student charges at Luz, who jumps up before she grabs the human. Luz slams her bat at the cyclop’s one eye, as well as placing a fire glyph card on her back as she shouts, “Explosive Spell!” which explodes at the Hogwash student’s back.

_‘Whoa.’_ Amity thought in shock, she has heard about Luz fighting against other school’s gangs from rumors, but she’s never seen her in action before. _‘She’s got skills…and is she using cards? How can she cast spells using them?’_ she thought as she saw the purple jaw leader about to attack Luz with a wand. “Luz, look out!”

“Huh? Amity?” Luz looks at the mint haired girl after she punched the mouse guy. The purple jaw guy raises his wand at Luz from behind. However, that distraction of Luz turning her head facing Amity has save her when he shoots a blast towards Luz, dodges the blast which hits another gang member, who got transformed into a large snail. “Wow, glad that didn’t happen to me.” She comments while glaring at the leader “You have no honor, you know that?”

“This was for Larry, you little-“ purple jaw didn’t get to finished when Luz threw three cards that were burning, then immediately exploded in front of him “GAAAAAHHHH!!!!” he cries out as he is blasted back, crashing onto a tree, knocking him out.

“For a big guy with two downward eyes, you rely on magic than your own strength.” Luz comments as she twirls her bat, surrounded by the Hogwash gang who are knocked out, as some ran away. “Most of you have weak magic since you’re restricted to one Coven, while I was trained by the most powerful witch in the Isle! So remember my name, you bunch of soy witches, cause none of you can handle this wild child!” she then turn to Amity, who hid behind a tree “Like the show, Ms. Perfect?” she asks with a smirk.

Amity shook her head from the amazement of the fight, while glaring at Luz “You know, you could get in trouble for this.” She states while Luz walks over to her.

“Tsh, whatever,” Luz replied with an uncaring tone, “I’ve been in lots of trouble with gangs like this. You should see what I did with the gangs from Spellman Academy, Wizaldo, Merlin Meadows, Undead Woods, Zombidia-“

“Let’s just…look, Luz,” Amity interrupts, looking at the wild human girl “I can not say anything about the fight that happened at the woods far from the school, so do you want to get tutored or not? We can both make a schedule in when and where we should meet, as well as many subjects you're having trouble with."

"There are no subjects I have trouble with, I know some spells." Luz states while holding up her cards.

“I never seen cards like those around here, not even the ones old witches use to play.” Amity comments, curious about those cards.

“You like them? They’re my own creation.” Luz states while holding up each card with a different spell glyph “I used to only draw glyph but rather than keep drawing spells, I can just make cards. When I’m out of them, I can make new ones. They’re made out of this material my mom use to help me make these cards, and sometimes we restock them to make more.”

“Wow, that’s…creative.” Amity comments, in truth she’s amazed but she doesn’t want to show it “I mean, a little unorthodox method.”

“Well we can’t all draw circles, now can we?” Luz asks as the two are far from the forest and are at the tapestries row.

"A-Anyway, Principal Bump gave me a list of your past homework fails before the detention track." she said, holding up a list.

"Of course, there'd be a damn list." Luz muttered.

Amity look at the list, surprised to see that all the spells that aren't finished. "You didn't finish any defense spells, as well as history?"

"No circle drawings in the air, remember?” Luz points out, waving her finger around creating an imaginary circle which pops out nothing at all.

Amity continues to read, looks confused when the note says "It also says that you need help in 'writing' with its underlined twice. Especially asking you to write your name."

"I don't see how that's a big deal." Luz said as she grabs a notebook from her own bag, writes down her name and show it to Amity "My writing's just fine."

Amity's baffled face says otherwise, seeing the crooked and jagged writing in how Luz writes her name "That's your writing!? He meant figuratively and literally!?"

"Hey, at least I know how to read. That's something Eda taught me." Luz replied.

_A little Luz in a little witch outfit is sitting on her seat while Eda taught her ABC's._

_"Okay, here's one. T is for..." Eda lures Luz to say what the T stands for._

_"Tax-evasion!" Luz replied cutely._

_"As well as U is for...?"_

_"Undead!"_

"Such good memories." Luz said in remembrance.

"It also says you need to pick what Track to be in order to pass, what spells do you know?" Amity asked.

"Well, I know how to do the basic elemental spells I've learned over the years in being homeschooled. Such as light, fire, ice, and earth spells. I know re-animation spells, I'm practicing talking to beasts, and working on getting my bat to levitate so I can use it to fly." Luz held up her bat as she continued "So that I can ram my enemies in the face." she said punching her own fist, making Amity sweat drop nervously.

"A bat?" Amity asks in confusion "I thought that's a support stick? It doesn't resemble a bat! And you do use it as a weapon!" she points out after seeing what Luz can use with the bat.

"It's uh...what I call my support stick, Ol' Batty." Luz states while changing the subject as Amity narrows her eyes in suspicion "And for that matter, I don't believe in the whole coven system.” She says this making Amity look at Luz as if she had two eyes “Like, why seal all but one kind of magic when you have so many opportunities to learn more than one? That's why I'm in the Bad Girl Coven."

"The what?" Amity asked as Luz hands her a flyer, which shows a picture of Luz doing a pose as if she jumps, having her left arm around by her right leg as her right arm is under her left leg.

"How do you like my pose?" Luz asks with a smirk, crossing her arms as each of her two fingers sticks out in Vs. "Cause after I graduate, I'm going to be a badass but cool witch of both worlds!" she said striking a pose, crossing her hands in rock n'roll gestures, while sticking her tongue out, like as if she is a KISS member.

"That's... some life goal, but I highly doubt you'll get there in your position." Amity told honestly, causing Luz to stop posing to glare at the mint-haired girl "If you want to pass this school, you have to think of something realistic after graduation once you decide on a coven."

"Gee, way to put a girl's dreams down." Luz said with her hands in her pockets "Then what kind of “realistic” thing you want to do then, Little Ms. Perfect?"

Amity tries to not get mad at the remark, as she simply response "I have my career already set, I aim to join the Emperor's Coven."

"Of course, you want to join the government." Luz rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you want to learn all kinds of magic, the Emperor's Coven can grant you all access to all types of magic." Amity states.

"Yeah, but the downside is that they arrest and lock up innocent witches and demons who don't join the system as they truly believe that all magic should be free for everyone!" Luz counters while walking around the mint haired girl.

"But that's not the proper way to do magic!" Amity argues, as Luz hands her around Amity's shoulder. Getting to her personal space.

"All of that proper magic business is all just "proper"-ganda," Luz waves her hand up, giving a saleswoman-like pitch "You gotta stop thinking like a sheep and act more… free like a horse. Don't you want to be that horse, Ms. Perfect?" she whispers to Amity's ear, making the Blight girl blush as she gently moves Luz's hand from her while stepping away.

"L-l-look, just tell me what days you are free so we can schedule for your tutoring." Amity sounds nervous, looking at her bag while Luz was facing the other way. ‘I don’t need it. I don’t need it…’

"Okay...what days are you free?" Luz asks her.

"I'm sorry what?" Amity asked in confusion, her eyes shifted to Luz.

"I'm asking what days you’re free. If you're not too busy and all, just come by to my place, I live up the hill from the town. Does that sound good to you?" She turns around facing Amity, who relaxed when Luz looks at her with crossed arms.

"Oh, um...I guess I can find some room for my schedule. Nixing some extra-curricular activities and I can cancel some shopping trips with my friends. Is this Saturday good for you?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm not busy there." Luz said with a shrug, "Is that all you need?"

"Ah yeah, that should be it." Amity concludes.

"Great, we can meet up at my place up the hill. I'll see ya there Saturday." Luz said as she walks out, but not until Amity spoke up.

"Wait, there's one more thing," Amity said, wondering if she'll put the right words, wonder if Luz will comply as the human girl stops "I know who wrote on your locker.” A eyebrow raised from Luz as Amity explained “Boscha and Skara are responsible for it." Luz was more still at the moment she said this, Amity wonder if she's angry "B-But they're willing to apologize to you for it, as long as you apologize to Boscha for her eye, which should be fair. Is it fair to you?"

Luz didn't express an emotion, not much for Amity could tell behind her. The young daughter of the Owl Lady just sigh, finally spoke "Why telling me about this?"

"Well...even though you can be, well, a pain at times, but...you didn't deserve something like that happening to you. I just thought that you needed to know." she explained to Luz whose shoulders express a relaxing motion. Luz in response looks down while rubbing her head.

"Huh...well... I'll have some time to think on the apology part." Luz respond, as she turns her head up to the side facing Amity "But thanks for telling me that, Minty."

Amity turns away. "Y-Your welcome, I just thought you have the right to know." Her expression was emotionless, her usual standard facial feature.

"Just don't act snobbish when you get to my place, alright?" Luz asks her as she walks out.

"Whatever, if you want to pass." Amity muttered after Luz walks away home. _'I can deal with this. A Blight never steps down something this challenging.'_

* * *

"What?! She's coming here!?"

It's dinner time as Luz, Eda, and King eating roast turkey while talking about their day...Eda has scared off the students and teachers for the rest of the school year. Luz simply tells that Amity is coming here on Saturday since it's free time.

"Yeah, Amity's coming over this Saturday." Luz states while eating her veggies along with her turkey. "So, we need to at least keep the place tidy."

"But Luz, she's your mortal enemy!" King shouts “How do you know she can be trusted?”

"I know she can be a pain, King, but still... in order to continue Hexside...I have to learn from her." Luz explained.

Eda smiled. "That's the spirit, teaming up with your enemies is hard but with a common goal working together will be like conquering the biggest potion gang!” she states as the two looks at her in confusion.

"Well…I guess that’s fine with you, Luz. But if she dares attack you...I will release my Inner Rage." King declares while munching on his roasted turkey.

"Pfft HA-HA! You'd show her your inner rage, King." Eda laughs as she eats her food while drinking her apple blood "Ah, I remember back in Hexside I had to deal with my own Ms. Perfect."

"Really? Who?" Luz asks while drinking some water.

"Eh, it's a long time ago. Not worth to mention." Eda states as King snickers.

"Yeah, I'm sure your _sister_ isn't worth talking much." King mentions as Luz spit take her water at the mention.

"KING!!!" Eda scolds King.

“Wait, she didn’t know?” King asks in confusion.

"Hold up, you have a sister!?" Luz exclaimed in shock, slamming her hands on the table. "How come you've never told me about her?!"

"I never thought of bringing it up." Eda said rolling her eyes "Besides, telling you about my sister and you'll just wonder through Bonesborough and everywhere in the Isles to look for her."

"Uh yeah, who knows how many birthdays she's missed when you kept me in the house throughout my childhood." Luz states.

"I at least get you some outing once in a while when you were little." Eda points out, making Luz look down in a grumble.

"And look where it got me." Luz muttered, making Eda realized what she brought up.

"Oh, oh no... Luz, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Eda. You didn't mean to reopen what happened." Luz said as she stops eating "What happened wasn't your fault. I should've kept my hood up back then and-"

"It is my fault, Luz." Eda said as she turns to the floor, guilt ridden "I thought if I turn my back for a minute while you were playing with the other kids back then, I thought you'd be fine...but..." her fingers clench on the table, starts remembering what they did to their daughter.

_Eda rushes to find what the other kids are doing to her daughter, "LUZ!" she cries out as she grabs the kids to get them away from her "LET HER GO, YOU BRATS!!" she cries out, as she sees Luz all beaten, holding her stomach in pain and sees the bruises on her. "Luz, I'm here, I'm here!" she hugs her daughter as she picks her up, she glares at the other kids who has been picking on her. Wasting no time, she calls for Owlbert to have her fly back home where she can heal her daughter._

Eda held her forehead with her elbow on the table, guilt stricken by the memory "You were so scared and frighten, I didn't show up in time. I'm supposed to protect you, and what happened at school... if things like that happens there-"

"Mom, it's okay." Luz went to Eda, holding her hand over hers "I don't blame you for that incident, and what happened at school, I can take care of myself. Besides, I'm tougher than that."

Eda smiled at Luz "Yeah, really puts this old witch to shame. If I ever find who wrote that hate crime on your locker, I'm going to make them dig their own graves." she said darkly, her motherly instincts showing.

"No, you won't." Luz told her, deciding to not rat out the perpetrators.

"Well I won't be mercy on those brats, or the teachers if they don't fess up." Eda said as she looks at King who turn his head "Feeling left out, King?"

"N-no! I just have something in my eye." King mumbled, hiding his tears over the moment.

"Oh, come here." Luz grabs King in a hug, "You can just say that you want to join in a tender moment, King."

"I don't do tender! It's for cheesy teen dramas and soap operas suburban church moms go crazy over! The king of demons doesn’t do tender!" King declares trying to struggle from Luz's grip. "Besides, weren't we talking about your sister before?"

"Yeah, I would at least want to get to know her." Luz told Eda, who looks down in silence. "Eda?"

"I don't know, kid. I haven't seen my sister in years, and it's not like I don't want to see her again...let's just say...she's difficult." Eda wince.

"How difficult can she be? She can't be worse than Hooty." Luz points at Hooty who's eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, did someone mention me? The greatest character in the story? I can reveal all the times I've helped take care of Luz and all-" he is hit by some mash potatoes to the face "Ak! Why you throw that at me, Luz!?"

"I'm reminded how much of a childhood nightmare you are." Luz said in monotone.

* * *

"Tsk, typical that they didn't wait for me." Amity muttered, having to walk home alone at sunset since her siblings decides to ditch her after school. Boscha and Skara also went home early, as Amity was busy coming up with a scheduling plan with Luz. _'Okay, I can cancel some of my after-school classes. I'm sure Ms. Clawthorne wouldn't be too upset if I miss some just to train Luz. I'll just meet her at the covention next weeks.'_ she thought while unknown to her, she's being followed by a hooded figure. He wore a black hoodie hiding his face but appears to have pale blue skin.

She felt a sense of dread, as she heard a step as she looks back. The hooded figure was leaning on the wall, looking less suspicious. Amity gets into the defense. She continues to walk as her eyes shifts; the hooded guy is following her again. She turns around as she shouts "Abomination, rise!" as she summons her abomination from her magic circle.

The hooded guy smirks as the abomination went after him while Amity runs to hide. Once it attempts to grab the guy, it turns out to be only to be an illusion. The abomination was then turn to stone as it breaks down, shattered by the hooded guy's spell. “Shatter spell.” He said with a smirk, turning around to follow Amity again.

Amity ran from the guy as she makes a turn to the corner. As she is about to run pass the alley, she got herself grabbed by someone who uses bandage wraps to grab her “AH!” she screamed while being pulled. She is pinned down to the wall; she struggles to get them off of her "Let me go! Hel-" her mouth was literally magically zipped by her grabber.

"Not gonna let you snitch around, girly." spoke the grabber, wearing a stitched-up hood and their voice sounds feminine, appears to be wearing some bandages that covers her body. She brings out and held up a dagger near Amity's neck, frightening the girl "Don't struggle, or you’ll get cut." She said with a snicker when seeing Amity close her eyes in tears.

"Check her bag and see what she has." spoke the hooded guy. The masked bandage girl grabs Amity's purse bag and passes it over to her partner. Amity tries to scream through her zipped mouth but failed. She felt the knife close to her neck, making Amity stop struggling.

“What did I say about struggling, girly!?” she shouts, seeing Amity stop resisting but couldn’t help but shiver “Good little witch.” Her breath hits Amity who felt sick from the rancid breath but felt how tight her captor’s bandages are hurting her.

The hooded guy checks what's in the bag after looking out for any witnesses. No one's out to see, which is good for him and his partner. While checking the contents, he mutters "Nothing but books, this one's a nerd." he said as he picks up a scheduling book, finds a certain page as he checks it out.

"Can we steal her boots and a strand of her hair?" the mummy girl asks him.

"I don't get you with the whole stealing boots thing, she's not even your size." the mask guy said after reading the page of the scheduling book, and steal some snail coins from the purse "Come on, we'll just take this and her cash."

The mummy girl looks at Amity, grinning at seeing her frighten as she drops the mint-haired girl down on the floor. Amity's boot is pulled off for her mugger to take and pull a strand of hair as both ran off leaving Amity alone in the alley. "Later, Hexsidean!" she shouts as the two laughs when they got away, leaving Amity scared and alone.

The zipper spell wore off, causing Amity to exhale. "*Gasp*…W-W-What..." she stammers, shaken up by the experience. She felt her neck where the dagger was near and close. She can't comprehend what just happened. What just happened? Throughout this event in a couple of minutes she...she got mugged.

Her mascara was running, she wipes it as she struggles to get her things dropped on the ground where those two thieves left off. She picks up everything and put them back to her purse bag. Her mascara was running from her eyes, she wipes them off. Once she recovers her things, she shakenly walks out of the alley.

* * *

Amity has made it home but find no one there. Her parents are probably still at work, as her siblings are elsewhere causing trouble or somewhere. She can’t let them all see her like this. Really, she shouldn’t.

She went straight to her room, drop her bag. She was panting from rushing through her large home. She didn’t know what to say or do. All she can do is wait until her parents come home. But how will they respond that a Blight got mugged by some nobodies? What was their purpose in robbing her? Why did they target her? 

  
  
All those questions can wait, as of now Amity goes to her bed, lay there. That’s when she cries silently through her pillow.

* * *

Over at the tower, where the castle of the Emperor is located. Walking through the halls is a tall, slender woman with pale skin, turquoise eyes, long black hair, and wears a black, long robe. She's next to a Coven witch who wears a mask, reading her a report.

"Snakeweed Vendersnatch, arrested for the crystal balls theft at Hexside. Wendell Jabberwock, arrested for holding wand fights without permits. Stary Watterfly, arrested for magical terrorism over not getting a boyfriend." he lists off while the blue haired witch listens. "Oh, and there's been a prison break a few weeks ago at the Conformatorium, reported responsible of Eda the Owl Lady and co."

The witch woman sigh, "Edalyn...of course. What can you tell me about her accomplices?"

"Well, one's a small demon describe as a... skull-headed derange fox, and another allegedly believed to be a human."

"A human?" the witch repeats, thinking about the past reports about Eda the Owl Lady having another companion over the years. “Why would a human be doing in the isles? For that matter, why would Edalyn have one?”

“Well, some say the Owl Lady raised it as some kind of pet, some say she’s the daughter of the Owl Lady…um, Ms. Lilith.” He told her, the witch scoffs.

“Please, if I know my sister, she’s not motherly.” Lilith spoke, her turquoise eyes flash a look of dismissal. “Edalyn has avoid capture far too long over the years.” She muttered before heading to her quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's about all 5 chapters posted for the day of November 2nd, 2020. Now hopefully all that have caught up to this fic will be absolved to what kind of story this will be. Luz shown to be a rebellious girl who gets into fights, and has a method in using glyph cards to help her perform spells. I'll explain about these glyph cards later on but in the meantime as I write this note, I'm gonna hit the hay. More chapters will be made and coming soon, so better prepare for more Luz Clawthorne.
> 
> Remember to fav, comment and kudos.


	6. Chapter 5: King and Lil Luz's Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks to how King and Luz get along, while Eda's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot has happened over the past week, but now I got this chapter posted. I hope you enjoy this story because soon I will make illustrations to post for this story. This won't focus on Amity as many of you are expecting, but it will come down soon. This time I want to put in some focus on King's relationship with Luz, as how he becomes a great part of her childhood. 
> 
> I don't own The Owl House as it's owned by Disney. Enjoy the story.

Chapter 5: King and Lil Luz's Day Out

Chapter 5: King and Lil Luz's Day Out

_There comes a tale, a tale of a ruler that resides in a castle. There lies a sleeping demon, the demon sleeps every 6 hours until he wakes up in the 6th hour from his slumber, on the 6th day of the week. He is known as fears, terrible, ruthless, dastardly, even sinister by appearance. He sleeps on top of his conquered enemies who are now all of his loyal soldiers. There is no doubt, that the mighty and ruthless, but merciful King of Demons is one to not trifle with..._

_"EDA!!!"_

_…well, if the King of Demons isn't such an adorable little guy._

_"Eda! Have you seen one of my soldiers!?" his surprisingly deranged voice shouts when he walks to the living room. He has ventured his search for his most trusted soldier, Mr. Snugglepuss, when he finds him missing. He was there after their last battle against the rat children at the playground, and they were war buddies that day. They have lost, even lost a few soldiers that were taken by those little rat savages, who have never played stuffed toys before, so they ended up tearing them apart. The funerals were short, but King will not let their deaths be in vain...which is why he asks Eda for more stuffed toys._

_He scourges through the living room, sees his roommate at the kitchen warming up a bottle of milk. Obviously for that human spawn she decides to adopt, which she keeps in a tall chair with a seat and small table thing connected. That's where the human baby in the black witch onesie, Luz, resides as she eats some of those orange slices. But what got the mighty King to notice something around Luz's little, tiny arms, is a certain blue stuff rabbit._

_He gasps, "Mr. Snugglepuss!" he shouts as we stomp towards to the tall chair, crawling up and try to grab the bunny "Give him back to me, you thief!" he shouts as he tries to grab the bunny from her. Luz giggled, as she pulls the stuff bunny as well. King was then magically levitated away from Luz, showing Eda being the one to snatch him away from her "Eda!?"_

_"King, quit messing with Luz." Eda told him while levitating King to the couch._

_"But she has Mr. Snugglepuss!" King argued, pointing accusingly at the baby._

_"Of course, she has him; I kinda…borrowed him to give it to her so she can stop crying." Eda said to the appalled little demon._

_"You did what!?" King cries as he looks at Luz nibbling on Mr. Snugglepuss’s rabbit ear "Nooooo, you'll leave drool on him!! For Titan sake, ever since you brought the human spawn here a month ago, you always pay attention to her!" he complained as he crosses his arms and look at the other side with a pout._

_"Hey, the baby's part of the family now, King." Eda said as she grabs the warm bottle, as she went to pick up the baby and feeds her the warm bottle of milk. "You need to learn to share some of your things with her. Besides, you barely play with the other toys I gave to you."_

_"I do play with them!" King said as he looks around, finds a stuffed Delmo toy "Like this 'Hug Me, Delmo' toy." he said as he hugs the toy of the blue, horned and big nosed puppet toy._

_"Hug Delmo again and you get cut with my switchblade knife! Hehehe, just kidding, buy more of my products!" Delmo's distorted and cutesy voice says, Eda couldn't help but look disturbed by the toy._

_"Isn’t he marketable or what?" King said handing the toy to Luz, but Eda stops him._

_"Maybe something a little less...threatening." Eda said in concern, as she picks up baby Luz and pats her back for her to burp "Anyway, I'm going to be out with Luz at the market, buying and swindle some stuff for her, teach her the arts of pick pocketing. Like toy, baby food, naps, and some baby books. You know, I just saw this adorable costume she can try on-"_

_"Eda, I'm going to stop you there before you make me barf out my stomach." King told her in disgust, as he steps off from the couch, goes to the baby chair to grab Mr. Snugglepuss again. But egads, he has been swept away by Eda "What!? Mr. Snugglepuss, no!" he cries as Eda hands it to little Luz "Why did you give it to her?!"_

_"What? She's become attached to it." Eda states, while baby Luz smiles as she plays with Mr. Snugglepuss. Eda cooed at baby Luz, which makes King twitch his eye as he looks so mad, he lets out a tantrum._

_"Hmmmmm......nyaaaaaaahhhh!!!" his squeak of rage cries out as he ran back to his room, continuing to squeak out in anger._

_Luz makes baby noises as Eda replies to her "Ah don't mind him, he’s acting like a big baby. He'll get over it."_

* * *

Present

“And that should be it.” Eda states while finishing up setting up the sprinklers in the ground. “With these sprinklers installed, on this field, those vermin won’t see it coming.”

The sprinklers spray some kind of liquid substance, as one pixie flew by as it sprays on her. “Lalalala-AAAAHHHH!!! I’m melting!!!” the pixie cries in pain as the acidic sprinkler hits the pixie which incinerates her. 

“Who knew connecting the sprinklers with the boiling water can be deadly.” Eda said as she thought of something before grabbing her bag “Wait, I almost forgot! Bump told me to set up the signs. It should be at that shed.” She said as she walks away to the shed.

“She’s gone, now’s our chance.” Spoke one student as a couple of Hexside students rush down to Eda’s bag, opening it to see its contents. “You see where she keeps it?”

“Found it.” The female student responds, holding up something from the bag.

“This is going to be righteous, that’ll teach that crazy groundskeeper a lesson in zapping us.” The other student said, having a squid face. He switches the item with another item.

“Should we know what’s in that stuff first?” she asks him.

“Ah it must be that grown up drink I see whenever my mom has her afternoon drinks while going through the divorce process.” Squid-face states.

“By the way, how is that going? Your dad’s okay?” his friend asks him.

“He’s fine, just sleeping in a motel. Last I saw him he was inviting some trench coat wearing demon lady…I think I’ve seen her around at his job.” He comments while the two quickly ran off after switching the item.

After they left, Eda came back with the sign as she places it on the field. “There, now the students won’t come near here.” She states as she looks up the sky while grabbing her bag, “Gee, the sky looks a bit cloudy today...and green…” she saw one droplet hit the grass, which left a burn mark. “Wuh-oh.”

* * *

The whole town of Bonesborough are all taking shelter during the boiling rain. This acidic rain is not all harmful, but it can leave some burn marks if you’re not careful. The weather in the demon realm can be so chaotic, hopefully you don’t see a painbow…

"Looks like school's cancelled early due to the boiling rain." Luz states, while hanging out in the living room with King next to her, folding clothes. Rather her usual uniform, she wore her casual outfit, a purple short-sleeve hoodie with a white circle, and white lines on each sleeve as the shirt stops to her stomach. Wears high jean short shorts with dark blue leggings that stops to her knees, and wears steel toed black boots with metal buckles. Due to the weather, it appears that Luz can't go to Hexside in this dangerous condition. Luckily, Eda has set up a protection dome around the house. "But I guess I'll be spending time trying to get this house clean for Ms. Perfect tomorrow."

"I don't see why you want to keep this house cleaned for her, unless...this is all a big trap for her!" King declares, rubbing his hands together "Yes, I like this plan, good strategy."

"We're not going to trap her." Luz told him, folding her own shirt.

"Yeah, gotcha." King replied giving her a wink, thinking the opposite of what she said.

Luz sigh, folding some clothes "So are you helping me folding these clothes or not?" she asks him.

"I could, but what's in it for me?" King asks her.

"Teach me a lot about the monsters and demons, since you are a demon expert and all." Luz said with a smirk.

"Really?" King asks her.

"Yeah, it'll be like old times when you always tell me and explaining about the many beasts and demons that comes and goes in the demon realm. Even told me why giraffes were banished to Earth." Luz told him while patting the little demon's head. "As long as you help me clean up around here."

Looking at the living room, it does appear in a mess. A lot of the human junk Eda has brought in for her weekend stand, as well as some homemade elixirs and smuggled toads. Luz knows that her mom has over 100 businesses, most of them illegal but some lucrative.

“Oh, this is great! Wait until I tell you all about the Snaggleback!” King declared while dipping himself onto the pile of clothes in the basket, popping up with a bra hanging on his horn and a sock around his nose. “As well as many other creatures like the demon imps, creatures that are said to be myths but are totally real!”

“Why not tell me about one favorite you’ve always told me…the Lagahoo.” Luz asks him with interests, grabbing the bra off King’s horn.

“Ah, you’re still interested in meeting that old coffin carrier?” King asks her, Luz nodded. “I don’t know why you’re interested in that old snout face. Still trying to trap him?”

“Uh yeah, he’s supposed to be this strong demon, right?” Luz inquires.

“Not as strong as me, of course.” King states, Luz just rolls her eyes at that “But that guy’s too crafty to be trapped. Not even the Emperor’s Coven could catch him. He’s always shapeshifts around to keep out of trouble.”

“But that’s what makes him interesting.” Luz points out, “Word around the Isle is that if you manage to survive a fight against him, he owes you favors. Which is why I’m prepared to plan on setting up traps for him this year.”

“It’s not going to be an easy picnic, but your enthusiasm will get you killed in some way.” King snarked making Luz flick him up his skull. “Nyeh!”

Eda came back inside after conjuring up a forcefield spell, she yawns "Well, the force field should keep the house protected. This boiling rain was so sudden." she walks down to the cloth curtain, as she uses a spell to change out of her outfit to a purple sweater and long dark purple skirt with fuzzy slippers. She lies down on the couch, which gets Luz and King to move aside.

"Boy, that must've tired you out, mom." Luz comments, bringing the basket of clothes with her.

"Yeah well...using magic that powerful can really..." Eda was drowsy, as she blinks which one of her eyes turn pure black for a second. This startled Luz.

"Do you need your elixir?" She asks her in concern, worried that her mom would get the curse growing into her.

"Don't worry, I'm fiiinnee..." Eda waves it off as she starts to snore.

Luz looks worried as well as she turns to King "Watch mom for me, I'm going to look for her cure elixir. She should have her things up in her room when she came back." She said as she goes to the steps.

King's eyes widen as he spoke "Wait, Luz! I mean, um, maybe I should go there and get it, while you watch Eda?"

"Really?" Luz was surprised to hear King offered to get Eda's medicine "Guess you are a generous king of demons."

"Yeah well...I should get the medicine for her." King said as he walks down to the hall.

"You sure you know where it is?" Luz asks while sitting by Eda's side, patting her adopted mother's head.

"Relax, I know where she keeps it." King told her as he walks upstairs to Eda's room, "I think I do." he muttered to himself, but Luz heard a glimpse at what he said.

* * *

_"Come on, come to mama." Eda waves her hand when baby Luz, about 10 months old, starts to crawl towards Eda "Oh come on, you're supposed to walk." she said as she saw Luz struggle to stand up "Yes, you can do it, you can do it..." but then Luz fell on her butt while trying to stand. "Oh, you'll get it next time."_

_"I don't see the big deal about her walking." King said while lying on the couch, changing the channel on the crystal ball "Isn't crawling around enough?"_

_"Look who's talking, Mr. “Crawling-inside-the-vents-and-somehow-get-stuck-inside-Hooty’s-throat-for-4-days”." Eda points to him._

_"You know that’s because you’ve been safe-proofing the house ever since she starts to crawl," King state, stands up as he walks to baby Luz. "I mean look at her, she can't even wash or change herself...there's no way she she'll be able to-GAH!!!" he cries when he felt baby Luz grabbing his tail, squeezing it "Stop squeezing my tail with your surprisingly strong baby hands!" he cries as he pulls out from her grip and ran behind Eda "Defend me from the floor rat!" Luz giggled as she crawls towards King who backs away "Stay back! Back, I say!" he cries in sheer horror._

_"This is too cute, and adorable." Eda snorted, as she picks up Luz in her arms and King with her hand "Alright, listen here King, I'm going to the human world for a little bit to get more profit. Some short guy I know who runs a bar in a place called "Filly-del-fa" offers me a trade of goods if I can get him some clams." Eda brings out a bag full of clams she's collected and scavenged from the beach, levitating next to her "So I want you to watch over Luz and the house until I get back."_

_"You're letting me watch the spawn?" King asks Eda with his eyebrow raised._

_"Well, not really." Eda drew a circle as she summons a specialize crib, while placing Luz in the crib. "This crib will be able to give Luz what she needs. Food, changing, and some soothing music she likes listening to." she taps on a button, as the speaker in the crib plays a[simple tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TokaT9MPLM). Luz was at awe when she hears the rummaging guitar, sounds of the rock musician rambling while singing. She was at her happiest that it made Eda smile at the little bundle of joy._

_"That'll keep her company." Eda states as she brings out a bag full of clams and opens the portal to the human world "Now I'll only be back shortly. If anything happens to my baby under your watch, King...you’ll end up like my 5 th ex!" she told him darkly, making King gulp "No pressure, and don’t let her out since it’s flying pig season and you know how they snatch small things." she said as she steps into the portal._

_King rolls his eyes, "Watching a baby human is easy, how hard can it be?" King said as he watches Luz playing with a stuff animal. His eyes widen when it's not just a stuff animal, it's Mr. Snugglepuss! "Snugglepuss! Get your hands off of him! Nyeh! Nyeh!" he tries to reach his little paws through the bars of the crib, but it's no use. Luz can only laugh when King struggles to try to reach for the toy. "Grr, curse my small arms!" he then saw a lock to the crib. "Hmm, a baby-proof lock so Luz couldn't get out. Well, I can just get in and get Mr. Snugglepuss back and lock it back in. I also need to stop talking to myself...it's getting creepy, and a little concerning." he said to himself, as he goes to the crib's lock to open it._

_King use the claw of the lock to open the crib, but there's no use. He looks at Luz who's been given her bottle after the crib sensed that she's hungry, as well as feeding her some orange slices. "Enjoy that baby prison while you can, once I get Mr. Snugglepuss back!" he said as he crawls up the crib, planning to reach for Mr. Snugglepuss from Luz. She noticed King who successfully grabbed Mr. Snugglepuss's ear. "Gotcha!" he cries, as he pulls the stuff bunny, but Luz pulls the rabbit back "Hey! He's mine!" King shouts as the two ended up in a tug-o-war with the stuff bunny. Cute to watch, but their squabble is tipping the crib. King has no idea that his foot is on the lock. You kinda see where this is going, so let's get to the point._

_The crib tipped over and fell down, causing King to fell and Luz to fall as well, luckily falling on top of King's stomach. "Ow!" he cries, as the baby giggled. "Oh great, the crib fell, Eda's going to be mad when she sees this." he said once he gets Luz off him, as he went to fix up the crib back up. But then he noticed Luz is still holding Mr. Snugglepuss "How many times I have to tell you that Mr. Snugglepuss is mine, spawn!" he shouts as he snatches the stuff bunny away from the baby._

_Big mistake, as this causes baby Luz to be teary eyed. King notice this "Oh no, you better not..." he points at her while baby Luz was starting to cry "Don't!"_

_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"_

_"GAAAH!!! Not the hideous screech! Why do human spawns cry like that!" King covers where, let's say where his ears are supposed to be, while baby Luz cries and cries while her little feet kicks while rubbing her eyes. "Good Titan, Hooty, help me calm this kid down!"_

_Hooty transition through the window as he pops up in front of baby Luz "Hey, don't cry, Luzy! Your best friend Hooty can make things better!" he said as Luz looks at the long-necked owl door thing, until a fly caught in his throat “Gak Ack! AAAAAK!!” he screeches making terrifying faces, which only makes her cry some more "Ah! Why does she cry a lot!?"_

_"You're scaring her! Eda's going to be home soon, I gotta find something to calm her down." He said as he goes to another room._

_"Why not let her play with that stuff bunny of yours?" Hooty asks him, while King grips at the stuff bunny._

_"Yeah, no, Mr. Snugglepuss and I go way back for her to understand our long-time war friendship. She can have Bingo Star once I find him, he's retired." he walks down to his room while Luz continues to cry._

_Hooty then coughs out the fly which flies around, "Hey, Mr. Fly, are you here to distract me again? I just choked and traumatized a baby!" the long-necked, demon-house thing, follows the fly while not watching baby Luz who’s still crying. Baby Luz then saw the door opened while Hooty’s distracted by the fly. The kid saw a glimpse of the outdoors._

_Later, King returns with a stuff star toy "Alright, Luz, I want you to meet-" he finds the baby missing from the living room "LUZ!?" he shouts, as he hears the baby giggled from outside. “Oh no.” The little demon rushes out the door, finding the baby who has crawled out "Oh thank goodness you're alright. At least you're safe and nothing bad happe-"_

_Suddenly, a flying pig swoops in to snatch Luz by its hooves “Weeeeeeeee!” Baby Luz cries along the way from being carried by the flying pig._

_"LUZ!!!" King cries out, as he looks like he's going to panic. "Eda's going to kill me when she gets back! How can this happen in under 5 minutes!?" he saw another flying pig coming through, as he realizes "Oh yeah, it's flying pig season that happens every few years, and according to Eda, they usually snatch any creature to their nesting HILLLL!!!!!" King was too snatched by another flying pig "Hang on, Luz!!"_

* * *

Entering Eda's room, King went to look for her elixir. "Eda's elixir should be somewhere, I know she keeps it while as a grounds keeper." he looks through her room. He looks at her nest which is full of bones and feathers, and human items. He then spots Eda's groundskeeper uniform, as he saw the elixir in her bag. "Bingo!"

He ran downstairs, finding Luz has prepared to place light spell cards around Eda. "I got it!" King announced after making it back with the elixir. "It was hard to look for the elixir since Eda's got a lot of complicated stuff, and traps."

"Great timing, King." Luz said, going to grab the elixir, but King retracts it.

"Not to worry, Luz, I'll give it to Eda." he said as he walks up to Eda, place the elixir into Eda's mouth just as her eyes were pure black, making her gulp.

"King, I can help too, you know." Luz said to her, while King looks the other way. "Come on, why are you avoiding me to help mom give her medicine?"

"Look Luz, I have this under control." King told her as the elixir's gone. "See?" Eda groans in a stir, as her eyes are still black "Uh, Eda? Are you alright? The elixir should work, right?"

But as evident, Eda's arm starts to grow furry, as Eda held her stomach. “Luz...King...RUNIIIAAAAAAAEEEEEE!!" she screeches as she starts to transform. King jumps off of her in shock.

"King, did you really give her the right medicine!?" Luz shouts while holding King protectively.

"I did! Found it in her bag and-" he looks up the elixir, realizing it didn’t have the tag. Luz grabs it as she looks at the last drop.

"This isn't Morton's brand." Luz notes, looking at the bottom of the glass "This is from the school's potions class...her medicine's been compromised!"

"YYYEEAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Eda's transformation to the Owl Beast is completed. Her side bangs grew larger as her body is now large black fur, large black and grey wings as her hair is like a mane. She grew fangs while her face remains the same. Her hide became black furred with black talons, her orange gem turns black as it's the center of her chest.

Luz immediately activates her cards "Light Rope Spell!" as they activated to summon golden rope to wrap around Eda. Her owl beast form is strapping around her, while Luz and King ran off upstairs to Eda's room. "We have to hurry and find where Eda keeps her other elixirs!"

"I don't understand, who would switch her elixir like that?" King asks while frightened.

"My guess, either mom took the wrong thing while at work, or some punk's idea of a prank!" Luz shouts angrily, while they ended up in Eda's room. "Those ropes won't hold her for long, we need to find mom's spare elixir around here. But she always hides it so well, why is that?!"

"Yeah...why..." King said sounding a little guilty, as he shakes his head "I'll look through the closet while you look through her nest. She should have some more around."

Luz nodded as she and King look through the room to look for more elixirs. The teen checks the table and the drawers for Eda's elixir. Something where Eda could've kept ten jars worth of her elixirs. King looks through the closet, rummaging through Eda's clothes.

"Where are they!?" King exclaimed while looking through the drawer.

"So, what's up with you lately, King?"

King turn to Luz who is still searching, but is speaking to him "Really? A conversation while Eda's in beast mode?"

"We can talk while we search." Luz said while looking at the top cabinet but found nothing. "Mind telling me why are you acting so strange when it comes to getting Mom's elixir? It's almost as if you don't trust me with it." she looks at King, looking a bit hurt. King felt hurt when she says this.

"It's...it's not liked that, Luz." He told her, getting himself out of the pile of clothes "It's just...well, I..."

_"Luz! Luz, wake up!"_

_"What have you done to her?!"_

King's head was filled with a heavy echo. The memories he's been hearing since the incident. He shut his eyes about it, trying to not to think. Before he could respond, they hear something break in along with the lights out.

"Oh no." Luz said as she hears the gargling sound. She rushes to grab King as they hear the crashing and screeching.

"HOOOOOOOT!! HOOOOOT HOOTY HOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!"

The cries of Hooty echoed through the house. Luz and King were silent as they step near the door. Luz immediately closes it once she saw the shadow of the owl beast. That can only mean one thing, that Eda had damaged Hooty. Of course, this isn't the first time it happened. But they hear silence.

"Should we check to see if Hooty's alright?" King gulped when he asked.

Luz responds "I don't know, but why is-"

_CRASH!!_

The circular window in the room crashed when Eda in her owl beast mode crashes in "RAAAAAAAAWWWW!!!" she screams, causing Luz and King to scream.

The two ran out of the door while the owl beast gives chase. From running down the steps while hitting the wall while running, Luz and King are in a panic. Luz was holding King in her arms as they ran from Eda. If one thing both Luz and King knows, is that black-eyed demons are sensitive to light. And some of the stuff can be found in Luz's room.

The two ran down the halls as Luz rush into a closet. She slams it shut while they hide from Eda. "We should be safe for now." Luz whispered, holding King tightly. King response with his arms wrapped around her. "King?"

"Luz I'm...scared for you." He said as Luz can feel him shivering, "What if we don't find Eda's elixirs on time? What if she...stays like this forever?"

"Don't say that, King." Luz assures him, holding him tightly "I will not allow mom to remain as the owl beast. We've made sure to keep the curse at bay for so long, as long as mom remembers to have her cure, she'll be alright. Besides, we've gone through worse trouble together, don't we?"

* * *

_The flying pigs flock has migrated every few years. The Isle would remain indoors due to this occasion, since flying pigs are known to snatch up small living creatures. Like tiny demons and babies, flying pigs are infamously known to snatch up smaller creatures to their nest to prepare them to eat. Which is why the Emperor's Coven has hired Demon Hunters to exterminate the whole species this year._

_King and Lil' Luz got dropped in the nesting of the flying pigs. King gets up, spotted Luz being surrounded by the other small creatures. "Oh man, I'm coming, Luz!" he shouts as he ran through the trapped creatures._

_"So, what are you in for?" ask a red imp to the baby Luz, who plays with his pointy tail "Hey, hey, stop messing with my tail! I don't play like that!"_

_"Uh, sorry, excuse me." King goes through as he makes his way to Luz, goes up to hug her "There you are! Don't scare me like that! We are so going to get us out of here before Eda comes back."_

_"How you gonna get yourself out here, dawg?" the imp asks King "These demon hogs have us surrounded. There's also the fact that the Demon Hunters are going to march up here and wipe these piggies out.”_

_“What, like wipe their butts?” King asks dumbly, baby Luz was sucking her thumb._

_“I mean they’re gonna use magic to slay these piggies along with the rest of us.” The imp states._

_"What!?" King asks in shock "Those demon hunters are going to kill the pigs with us with them?"_

_"Bruh, I just said that." the imp told him, he sighs "And to think I was gonna make up with my baby mama and our kid for this. Guess this is how we demons die."_

_"You're a bit of a downer, aren't you?" King said while holding Luz on his back._

_"Hey, when you're an imp for 200 years and living through in this Coven system, shit happens." Imp states with a shrug._

_King looks around, seeing the small demons, leprechauns, elves, and eye people look worried as they'll about to be eaten by flying pigs. The King of Demons look at baby Luz, "We'll have to get out of here if we try, I'm sure of it!" he declares, as he held onto the baby as his stubby little legs starts to sprint "GAAAAAHHHH!!!" he cries out as he's about to make it out of the nest._

_Only for the flying pigs to block his path. King stopped, seeing them glaring at him as they bare their teeth as they growl. King stumble back, dropping Luz but gently as she lands. "E-Easy now, piggies..." King said as he can feel their hot, smelly breath in front of his face. He grabs baby Luz as he ran. "Okay, maybe I need a plan B."_

_"Better give up now, it's hopeless, boy." the country-sounding Imp said as he lay on the back of a goblin. "Hey!" The goblin complained._

_"The King of Demons doesn't give up! I just realized that I'm in a situation where I can't get myself out while being surrounded by these winged hogs!" King shouted at the Imp, as he turns to Luz as he points at her "This is all your fault!" he shouts at her, causing the others to look at the source of his screams._

_“Wow, cold.” A demon told a leprechaun who nodded._

_The baby looks at King in shock "Me and Eda were doing fine before you came along! I was the only cute little demon that Eda has paid attention to, but now I have to share my things with you, share my baths with you, my toys! My TV times! Eda should've left you in that church and we would've been fine!" he yelled at her with such angry emotions, tears form out of his eyes, "Eda's given you so much, it's not like asked for anything but..." he lands on his knees, tears leak out of his eyes "I just can't hate you for that!"_

_Baby Luz looks at King, looking sad for him._

_"I know you lost a…mom, and truthfully I can relate to that. I don't have anyone but Eda..." he hiccupped as he starts crying, "The truth is, I envy you, Luz! I'm not used to having a second addition to the family! I don't know why I can't stand you, but at the same time I can't hate you for it."_

_"Wow, homes." The imp spoke in awe "Sounds like you're suffering from a simple case of sibling rivalry."_

_"Oh, I can relate, I got 20 brothers and sisters my folks always pay attention." the goblin respond with a nod._

_King was too busy silently crying, showing the first time his own weakness. “I-I-I-I’m sorry, Luz. I’m so sorry I got you into this mess.” he cried while sitting down wiping his tears. Baby Luz looks sad for King, as she picks herself up from the nest’s floor. She wants to go to King, her little baby mind told her. She struggles to stand up, which she manages to do. So, she starts taking a few steps towards him, which the young baby girl did. Lil' Luz walks towards King, who hid his face while he cries. It was then King looks up a bit and saw Luz walking towards him._

_"I... I don't believe it." he said while sniffing, as Luz went and hug the small demon._

_"Awww..." one elf said, finding the moment sweet._

_"Man, at least this will be our last moments to see before we die." one small cyclops said wiping his tear._

_King never had been hugged like that before, at least since forever. His arms responded, holding to his small companion. "*sniff* If we're going to survive this, I promise to be a great big brother to you, Luz. I'll even let you have Mr. Snugglepuss!"_

_"Aw, now that's sweet."_

_King's eyes widen, iris shrank in fear. He turns around and saw who he was afraid to see in a place like this. "Oh...hey, Eda. Um...how long have you been standing here?"_

_"Oh, I've been back for a while now, find you two missing. Hooty told me that you two got snatched by these flying pigs an hour ago." Eda told him as she glares at King, who looks down in shame._

_“I thought it’s been ten minutes.” He muttered._

_“You’ve lost so much track of time, haven’t you?” she asked with a glare, but smiled when she saw Luz reaches her hand in front of her "But seeing my baby's first steps...you're lucky I didn't zap you for putting her in danger." she told him, making King look up to her "Now stand back while I fry these pigs."_

_Eda held her staff, as she looks at the flying pigs surrounding everyone in their nest. Her eyes glow as she draws a large circle around, as beams of light hits each of the pigs._

_"RRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" the flying pigs cry out in agony, getting electrocuted from the beams of light._

_Climbing up the hill of the mountain, there are a group of demon hunters marching up to where the flying pigs’ nests are. "Alright, we're about close to have some of that flying pig meat!" spoke the teal, one-eyed leader with an afro and comb, wearing brown robe like the rest of his group._

_"Uh, boss!" the green, butt-chinned hunter with a mustache points up the hill._

_"What is it, Tom?" Eye-Patch asks as he looks up, seeing coming down are a stampede of demons, imps, goblins, trolls, elves, and many that were captured by the flying pigs. "STAMPEEEDE!!!" he cries as the hunters were trampled by the demons and weirdos this writer can't list off anytime. However, one swoosh passed the hunters are Eda on her staff, with King and Luz in her arms for protection._

_"Boy, those guys aren't going to get good reviews of their service." Eda states while she flies to home._

_“Thanks for freeing us, homies!” The imp shouts waving at the powerful witch, demon, and human child._

* * *

_"Okay, I may not have liked having another member here in the house. But I think me, and Luz have bonded over this experience." King says while he's trapped in the crib himself, while Eda was holding baby Luz on her lap as she holds onto Mr. Snugglepuss. "And I'm willing to share her my army, as my new lieutenant!"_

_"Next time I leave; I'll hire a babysitter to watch you both. Probably have to create a homunculus to watch Luz." Eda said as she raises up Luz up high "At least you can walk now, oh yes you can!" she nudges her nose to Luz playfully who giggled at the action. King looks sickened by this._

_"I don't even know you anymore." King said as he looks away, "But uh, Eda, maybe if I can have a turn to play with...Luz? At least, if you still be able to trust me around her." he looked bashful if you can tell from his expression. Eda looks at him with her judgmental eyes. She turns to Luz who looks at King, waving at him as she smiles warmly._

_"I guess, if you learn to be good around her, she can be your little playmate." Eda told him, making King swag his tail "But you will be keeping under watch once I find a sitter."_

_"Really? So that means Luz is my minion!" King declared with his hands up "Once I escaped from this baby prison, me and Luz shall conquer all that stands before us! I can teach her many things about demons!"_

_On that day, Luz and King became like siblings. Growing up together, getting in trouble together, these two are like the perfect tyke duo. The little henchmen to Eda's schemes. While at the same time, King teaches Luz about every demon shown in the isles. However, Luz grew up over time, and she has strike out on her own. King on the other hand, still becomes the cute, small demon who tries to teach Luz about demons, but she became more distant since she manages to find friends and start attending school._

_It made him feel...alone. Even a king gets lonely without his loyal subjects._

_He grew to like having Luz around, as she has taken a liking to him. They were con capers, scam those using the old "dead pet" trick occasionally. They even run a beetle betting race together. King was the big brother to Luz, but now Luz is the big sister to him, in a literal sense of the word. But he will always be there and protect Luz from danger._

_Which is why he can't forgive himself over what happened to Luz when she was 5._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, ain't I a stinker?
> 
> There's going to be more to the story as I've purposely left out what will come next to the next chapter. In the meantime, I promise the next one will come soon next week. 
> 
> Remember to leave out a kudos, and reviews and comments.


	7. Chapter 6: Emotional Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dangers doesn't stop there for both physical and emotional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back, having a new chapter up before the weekend. This is a surprise for all but I hope this chapter can conclude "The Intruder" storyline. I do not own The Owl House as it is owned by Dana Terrance as well as Disney.
> 
> Enjoy the story.

Chapter 6: Emotional Guilt

**_A gray space area. All there it was a door, and a bed. Eda was staring at the door._ **

****

**_“Where am I?” Eda asks herself, looking around as she saw her younger self with orange hair “Oh, this again.”_ **

****

**_The door opens, showing a shadowy figure with bright circular eyes. Eda recognizes this…she’s been through this before…_ **

****

**_“You…you’re the one that cursed me!” Eda said to the figure “Who are you? Who are you!” she tries to reach out to the perpetrator, but the figure was too far away from her._ **

****

* * *

It was just a simple cloudy day, until the acidic boiling rain was up. The simple pink furred monkey-like demon who carries around a large spike shell on his back for protection from the rain. He ran to find safety but couldn't find anywhere to hide. No one at Bonesborough would take him in, so he has to run through the forest. Poor little guy, he just wanted to escape from the rain. Sure, it's drops can leave some burns, but stay out too long and you end up looking like a crispy rat, or a shrunken head.

_'Gotta find a place to hide.'_ the shell-chimp thought as he keeps running while holding up the shell. He's been up the hill for quite some time. He has known to be told to not go to these parts of the woods. But he didn't care, he just wants shelter. The boiling rain won't pass over until the next few hours. As he run, he saw afar a house. The lone house with one eye-like window but it looks busted, as well as the door. Perfect! This is the right place to hide!

So, he enters the house, not knowing the dangers that lurks. _'I should be safe in here, wonder who owns this place? Hopefully, they don't mind me in the house.'_ he thought, but then he heard a loud roar, as he looks up to see a beastly creature inside. "Gah! Monster!" he cries as he ran down through the hallway. He crashed onto a door, until he opens it and hid behind the line of clothes. He should be safe here, hopefully no one wouldn't mind him hiding in the closet.

But then the door quickly opened, causing the shell-chimp to hide himself in silence. About two more came in, one is a weirdly brown-skinned girl with wild looking hair, and the other is a small demon like him; only that he has a skull over his head with one horn with a red collar. "We should be safe for now." the girl whispered, holding the small demon tightly who wraps his arms around her in a hug "King?"

"Luz I'm...scared for you...What if we don't find Eda's elixirs on time? What if she...stays like this forever?" the pink chimp couldn't help but overhear the conversation, but he remains hidden when listening the two.

The human girl named Luz, apparently, told her friend with an assured tone "Don't say that, King. I will not allow mom to remain as the owl beast. We've made sure to keep the curse at bay for so long, as long as mom remembers to have her cure, she'll be alright. Besides, we've gone through worse trouble together, don't we?"

Aw, this touched the heard of the pink chimp demon. Seeing these two are having a moment together during the crisis of a monster. The small demon named King was silent for a while, looks up to the girl, responding "Yeah, guess I'm just not as brave as I thought I am. But how can we get to your room without Eda attacking us?"

Luz remains silent while thinking up a plan. "There should be some pens and paper in here." she finally spoke as she set King down, going through the hanged clothes to look for something.

_'Uh-oh'_ the pink chimp thought, as Luz took notice something behind the clothes. She opens up the hanged clothes like curtains, seeing the pink chimp. "Um...hey." he said nervously.

Luz just stares at him weirdly, didn't think there was a home intruder. King looks at him and says "Wait, you're the Snaggleback!? I thought you're supposed to look sinister!"

"Sorry, I was hiding from the rain." the Snaggleback was scared.

"Say..." Luz has thought up an idea, placing her hand on his head "How would you like to help us with a situation?" she asks him sweetly, hiding behind the planning look.

The Snaggleback doesn't like where this is going.

* * *

Long ago, Edalyn Clawthorne was just a young teenage girl when she was cursed by someone unknown. On the day she was asleep, she remembers a vague memory of a silhouette figure that gave her a clue to who cursed her. Though, she doesn't know who cursed her, but it did grant her transformation into becoming the Owl Beast.

The Owl Beast crawl through the house, as it scavenges around looking for prey. She growled while sniffing for food. There are three potential prey that are around. Her former half is asleep inside of her, while this form scavenges to swallow whole of its prey. That is the curse in being the Owl Beast. Eda's there, but not in the right mind. The beast is made out from pure instinct, mindless with no familiarity.

However, its black eyes spotted something crawling through the halls. It has a glowing light pen strapped onto its shell. The owl beast is just the same as Eda, they both love shiny things. Well, like many bird beasts would do, the shiny thing is there must have.

The spiky shell ran off, causing the owl beast to chase after the light.

* * *

"Great, he's busy with her." King told Luz, both now hiding in her room.

"Good, now just get my light cards and something to draw on the wall." she replied while looking through a box. She opens the box, finding the cards "Perfect!" she declares bringing out her spell cards. "I'm going to brighten these up in front of her while we lure her into a trap. Just gotta quickly draw a big light spell circle that is enough to blind Eda enough to knock her out."

“Take your time, I’ll keep watch.” King told her as he looks out for Eda and the Snaggleback. Luz does her work by tapping each of the cards to form some bright flashes. As goes to the wall as she begins drawing a large circle. As quickly as she can, she has to make the circle perfect due to its large size.

  
“YAAAAAAAAHHH!!!”

“The Snaggleback…hurry, Luz!” King cries out as he sees Luz almost done by drawing the light glyph.

“Almost done!” Luz states as she does the finishing touches “There!” she declares. “I’m ready for her when she comes.”

King was looking out, but he sees no signs of Eda. He looks back and forth, up and even down the floor. Come to think of it, he doesn’t hear her. “Hey Luz…”

_CRASH!!_

  
  
Eda pops out from the wall where Luz’s glyph drawing is, causing Luz to be knocked back. Eda’s claws swipes at her but misses. She has the two cornered in the room, as she gags out the large, spiky shell that belonged to the Snaggleback.

“King, run!” Luz cries out, tapping on each glyph card which brings out sparkling flashes “Flash Cards!” she cries out while the light sparkles in front of Eda, who screeches and roars at the flashing lights which prevents her from chasing after them.

Luz and King ran back to the family room, as there it is even messier. Hooty looks dead due to the broken door, tables and counters are all scratched up. Some stuff broken, including some treasures. Pretty much what you expect when a cursed, animalistic-minded witch would do.

“Gotta think for plan B…quickly!” Luz exclaimed.

“If only you learn about sleep spells.” King said in panic. “To the shed!” he cries as the two went out around to head for the shed. It is at the side of the house under the roof.

The shed is usually used for storage, but Luz and King believes that there’s still something in there to help Eda. Once they lock the shed, they look for anything from the pile of treasure junk, pots, logs, and many things Eda kept in.

“This is just great.” Luz complains while throwing around some stuff “We’re trapped in a force field of an acidic storm, there’s no one to contact anyone, one time where we do need an adult!” she kicks one small pot in anger “Grr, why does this kind of stuff keeps happening to me!?”

“Luz, calm down.” King told her, Luz glares at him.

“Calm down? My plan to turn her back to normal backfired and I had that poor Snaggleback eaten!” Luz yelled, tears coming out from her eyes as she’s starting to get choked up, hitting her back on the wall as she slides down to her knees at her chest. “First, I get in trouble in school, now I’m being threaten to not only to get kicked out, but get separated from mom…hic…”

“Luz…” King tries to reach out to her, but Luz continued.

“I don’t want to be taken away from mom.” Luz cries while covering her face in her arms, “Where’s her damn cure!?” she shouts in anger.

“Um, you mean this?”

Luz and King’s eyes widen, as they turn to see someone in the shadow underneath a large pot on it’s back. A flash of lightning flashes, revealing to be the pink chimp they thought was perished. In his hand is a glowing bottle of a yellow elixir.

“Snaggleback!” Luz and King cries out, Luz standing up. “We thought you were dead!” she exclaimed.

“How on earth did you survive?” King asks him.

“Um, well, funny story…” the Snaggleback said while explaining to them.

* * *

_By the time she caught up to me, she grabs my shell, and I was about to be eaten. The flashlight taped on my shell fell down her mouth, causing her to choke. I had to leave my shell so that I can escape through the vents. She swallowed my shell, but she had difficult to get the shell into swallowing it. Guess it’s not edible._

_I had to travel through the vents, but it appears that she snuffs out for me. I keep crawling through the vents, smells worse than a TV dinner. I don’t know what a TV is, but I hear this expression from some gnomes. That’s when I hear a crashing noise, which I high tail out through the vents and ended up in the shed. I crashed into some pots and pans, as well as a locked cabinet. I broke the lock, and as it opens something fell on my face._

* * *

In the present, the Snaggleback hands Luz the elixir “I don’t know what it is, but it was child locked in a cabinet. Don’t know why it was locked, but it does have this tag.”

Luz looks at the tag, reads it “’One cure a day, leaves the curse at bay’, this is it!” she cries as she hugs the Snaggleback, kisses his cheek “Thank you, you pink monkey guy!”

“Uh, thanks.” The Snaggleback replied with a blush from her kiss, Luz drops him.

“You did us a service, Snaggleback.” King comments patting him on the back “Now we just need to get this inside Eda’s mouth. Right Luz?” King looks around, not seeing Luz “Luz…?” he saw the shed door opened, his eyes widen “She didn’t.”

* * *

Eda struggles to fly around or crawl through the house due to the blinding lights. The creature snarls while sniffing for the food again. They escaped from her once but never again! She will find the food and the shiny! She’s gonna have it all! But first, scourge and search, and scourge and search.

“Hey, mom!”

Her ears picked up, turns around and saw Luz. Eda growled as its black eyes stare at the girl, some kind of familiarity. Luz stands on her grounds, holding up the flask.

“It’s time to drink your medicine!” Luz declares as Eda stares at her, jumps towards her. “Flash Cards!” she shouts while holding another light glyph card in front of her, which blinded Eda temporarily. Luz goes to put the elixir into Eda, as she grabs the part of her mane so she can get it in her mother’s mouth. But Eda snarled as her by swiping at Luz to the floor.

“Gah!” Luz cries out, wincing in pain on her arm. She looks at her left arm, there appears to be a scratch. “Shit!” she cursed, as Luz saw the bottle on the other floor. She saw Eda manages to crawl over her. Luz looks face to face at the Owl Beast, snarling over her. “M-Mom, please wake up!” Luz cries out while trying to reach for the elixir, but Eda’s paw blocks her reach. Luz looks up to her mom, she looks at her to her black eyes reflecting her face. “Mom, wake the hell up!” Eda stopped, starring at the girl.

Oh good, Luz is reaching out to her. “I know you don’t want to hurt me…you can’t let this curse overtake you…please mom, I love you.” Luz said while Eda still looks at Luz. No emotions shown. The Owl Beast just stares at Luz for a while with her jaw opened…

…as the elixir is shoved into her mouth. Luz looks up to find King having to be the one to give the elixir bottle while he’s over Eda’s head. “Drink up, Eda! You’ll be needing it!” he declares, as the Owl Beast engulfs the cure into her.

As then on, her body grew smaller, down to her normal size. Eda still has the elixir in her mouth, drinking it up until she passes out on top of Luz. She is now back to normal, with her clothes intact.

Luz sighs, it’s now over. “King, help me up with Eda.” She said as King complied, helping Eda off of Luz. “Alright, now we can-”

“Just what were you thinking!?” King yelled, startling Luz. "Why did you run off like that with the elixir!?”

“Why are you yelling at me? We’ve managed to cure mom and-” King held her arm, making her wince “Ow!”

“See, this is why you should’ve waited for my plan, Luz.” King told her while Luz retraces her arm. “Good news, I don’t see a bone marrow.”

“It’s just a scratch, okay? And I couldn’t wait until my mom gets cured!” she told him while rubbing her arm.

“And what if you could’ve been killed?!” King snapped at her.

“You and I both know that mom wouldn’t hurt us on purpose.” Luz told him.

“Dang it, Luz! When are you going to learn that you can’t just act on impulse and think how others feel about your safety for once?!” King shouts. “I don’t want to see you get hurt again!”

Luz’s expression changed, looking at King on concern when he was teary eyed. “King…”

“It’s why I don’t want you near the elixir…I didn’t want to be reminded of that incident.” King told her, looking down in guilt. It clicked Luz on what he meant.

“King, you know I wouldn’t do _that_ again.” Luz assured him. Stepping down on one knee and raise his chin up. “You don’t need to protect me 24/7 over this.”

“But I’m your brother, Luz.” King told her, “If anything’s happen to you, it’s my fault that I didn’t do enough for you. You’re the best thing that has happened for us, and I…” he wipes where his nose is supposed to be, as surprising for him Luz gave him a hug. His eyes widen at the hug, but it gave him something to make him feel…needed.

“I’m glad to have a brother like you, King.” Luz told him, held him up while still hugging him “You just gotta trust me sometimes. I may be reckless, but I know how to be careful about my safety. But I guess I should learn to not act without thinking.”

“My bet, you’ll probably forget it due to your one-track mind.” King said, Luz playfully flicks him for that “Nyeh!”

* * *

The rain is starting to clear up, which was enough for Eda to wake up. She yawns, finding herself at her nest in her room. Looks like a mess, guess she’ll have to clean up later- Wait…wasn’t she an owl beast earlier?

“Luz! King!” Eda shot up, and rush downstairs. Once she gets there, she finds Luz and King cleaning up the family room, along with the Snaggleback helping them out. “Are you guys okay!?”

“We’re fine, mom.” Luz told her; Eda notices a bandage wrap on her left arm.

“Your arm…what happened?” Eda asks her, looking in panic “Did I-?”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. It’s just a scratch!” Luz assures her, while Eda inspects it to make sure Luz is alright.

“At least let me heal it.” Eda said but Luz stops her.

“Heal it later, right now I’m cleaning this mess and if you want, you can help me, and King fix up this place. But you’ll be needing some rest after today.” Luz told her, holding up a broom to sweep up the mess. Eda looks solemn, as she wraps her arms around her daughter. It was immediate that she does this, holding her closely. She didn’t need any words to say, none of them do. Eda held onto Luz protectively.

“Luz, honey.” Eda places her hands on her adopted daughter’s shoulders “I am so, sorry that I did this to you. I would never hurt you like this,”

“I know, mom. It’s not your fault.” Luz assures her. “If it weren’t for King looking out for me, you’d be stuck as the Owl Beast…and I didn’t want to lose you.” She turns to King, who was folding up some clothes along with the Snaggleback. He waves at them.

“Thanks, King. For looking out for her.” Eda told him.

“Ah it’s no problem, makes up for when I had to watch her as a baby.” King states which surprise Luz.

“You left me with King as a baby?” Luz turns to Eda, her eyes narrow.

“Well, who else I had to find someone on a quick notice when I had to make my clam trade?”

_14 Years Ago, on the Clams Run_

_“Here you go, Frank.” Eda threw a bag of clams in front of the short, pudgy man with side hair, glasses, red button shirt and black pants and shoes._

_“Ha, finally now that I can set up all the clam drinks for the Paddy’s Bar!” Frank told Eda, unaware that she’s a witch due to her hoodie hiding her witchy features. “Where did you find these clams?”  
  
“Trade secret, now for the treasure.” Eda told him._

_“Oh right, oh right.” Frank shows Eda a bag full of toys “Don’t know what kind of toy store scam you’re up to, most of this stuff are old toys from my no-good kids.”  
  
“Is that a way to comment on your kids, Frank?” Eda asks him._

_“Nah, my son grew up probably a sociopath, which we should check. The other one, she became a bird.” Frank explains, while Eda grabs the bag of toys, he drinks his flask full of scotch as he asks her “Say uh, Eda, I have been meaning to ask you if you want to show up around, we might-” Frank had his back turned, as he turns around and saw Eda escape through a portal, as it folds and closes. “What…!?” he was shocked to find Eda disappear into a portal. He dropped his flask._

_Coming out is a tall young man with a shaggy beard “Hey Frank, who were you talking to?”_

_Frank looks at his companion, “I don’t know, Charlie…I may have to lay off the scotch.”_

“Best toy deal of my life.” Eda said as she rubs Luz’s hair “You loved those toys…until you started itching and had ticks in your hair…but your ticks free.”

“…How do you know the parts you weren't there?” Luz asked in confusion.

“Hello?” they all turn to Hooty, who finally woke up “A little help from here? I’m not dead just because the door broke!”

“Oh, that horrible, horrible voice!!” King covered his “ears”.

“We’ll fix you up, Hooty.” Luz told him as she turns to Eda “Just rest for now, you need some rest.”

Eda nodded, as she lets go of Luz “Actually, why don’t we just take a break.”

* * *

And that closes a chapter of the incident at the Owl Lady’s home on this boiling rainy day. But let us change the course of the story to another location, at the Blight’s [house.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mrZRURcb1cM)

Amity Blight is the top student of Hexside, always getting the best of grades. She doesn’t cut corners; she does the hard work to earn her spot. She’s practically an elite student and a student role model. She is going to be the best witch in the Emperor’s Coven, like no one ever was…

But the past week spiraled from her own control.

It started out with the incident at her Abominations Track class, as something caused the whole class to get haunted by ghosts with bad puns. Then to make it worse, all the classes turned to her due to where the ghosts came out of, her cauldron. Now she’s nicknamed “Haunted Amity”, even by her own siblings. The only way to get extra credit, is from Luz the Human. The biggest scallywag who’d swindle and does nothing but trouble for everyone. And getting stuck tutoring with the school’s so-called witch isn’t even the worst part that happened to her…

The mint haired girl was in her bed. She didn’t bother to come out for dinner, so she just excuses her alone time as “studying”. It was the only way for her to be alone. School’s cancelled due to the boiling rain, so she can spend time to herself…silently crying.

She couldn’t believe she was mugged. Something like this never happened to her. She can still feel the cold knife to her neck, and her mouth magically zipped to not get anyone to hear her screams. She was still shaken by the event.

She walks up to her personal bathroom, turn the water on at the sink. She splashes water on herself, trying to forget what happened. But it’s not that easy for her, is it?

_‘Should I tell them?’_ she thought, thinking of telling her mom or dad about the mugging. Maybe they can report it to the authorities and-

_Do you want them to think you’re weak?_

She looks at herself in the mirror, her eye liner’s running from her eyes. What was she thinking? How can she tell them without looking weak? But it wouldn’t be too bad to talk to them about-

_Talking is worse, they’re gonna throw you out for not being strong enough. That’s why you got mugged because you didn’t fight back. It’s your fault for being so weak…_

She is weak, but she’s not supposed to show weakness…

_Your mother shows great disappointment in you when you got a B. Just imagine how she’ll react that you got mugged._

Getting kicked out of the house, stripped from the Blight family name. Lose her status, her friends, living alone with nobody helping you. Not being part of a coven can get her sent to the Conformatorium.

_Yes! If you don’t tell them, you’ll be fine. Besides, it’s not like you’re really effective. You can get over it like a character from a tv show that would get over this kind of thing in the next episode. You’re self-reliant that way._

Yeah…maybe she should withhold that information to herself. It’s not like anyone should know that the star student got mugged. Right?

“Amity!” the mint-haired girl was startled from her thoughts, her mom calling for her “The rain has stopped, I’ll be running a quick errand. Since you’ve been studying so much in your room, would you like something for me to bring?”

Amity steps out from the personal bathroom, she is at a distance from her as she thinks if she should tell her. What can she say? Can she really say nothing about the mugging? She tries to tell but nothing comes out from her voice. It was as if mouth is zipped up, metaphorically speaking, if she tries to talk about the mugging. All she can do is be, quiet about it.

“Some candy eye of newts would be fine.” She told her mom, looking down.

“Alright, you deserve something for studying hard. Hope to keep your grades up, dear.” Her mother on the other side of the door has no idea how miserable Amity is feeling right now. The tone of her voice really bothers her, sounding so proud more on herself than her own daughter.

She looks at herself in the mirror, her eyes look tired. But she needs to make appearance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't just spill it out, can ya? I hope all of y'all love this chapter. I hope I handle the relationship well between Luz, Eda and King. Also I hope some people get a certain reference from that flashback scene with Eda's trip to her clams deal. Also I hope you guys like how Amity is traumatic from the experience in the mugging, having self-doubts if she should tell her parents or anyone else. But then her Inner Amity convinces her to not tell anyone. Which is pretty much worrying, and dangerous for herself.
> 
> Remember to send out some Kudos, comments, reviews and fav and follow.


	8. Chapter 7: Double Double Tutor and Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity has to go to the Owl House to tutor Luz. On the way she starts to learn some stuff from the human girl and her home life, and the two having to fight a giant plant monster...wait, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long, Holiday break, here's the latest chapter of Luz Clawthorne. Sorry I have been late on it, had writer's block but after writing the Krampus one-shot, I've been motivated to complete this chapter after watching Malcolm in the Middle on Hulu, and Watching videos on Tim Curry. 
> 
> I don't own The Owl House as it belongs to Disney Animation. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 7: Double Double Tutor and Trouble

_The world was purple, like an endless purple void._

_All there it was a desk and Amity sitting on that desk._

_She is writing her homework, as in front of her is Professor Blanc, along with the other teachers in front of her. They all stare at Amity while their eyes are hidden with shadows._

_"Excellent work, Ms. Blight," the short professor spoke highly._

_"We expect a lot from our number one-star student." another teacher with the beak nose comments._

_"If she keeps up, she'll be recommended to the Emperor's Coven in no time!" spoke joyfully a teacher with a large head._

_"You have been training well out of everyone, my star pupil." spoke Lilith who is standing beside Amity, looking larger than usual. On Amity’s other side appears to be her mother, by her side with her hand on her shoulder._

_"Of course, my daughter is perfect in everything...isn't that right dear?" her mother asks Amity, who simply nodded._

_"Y-yes, mother." Amity responds. Her neck felt cold, as if something is pressing it. She tries to feel her own neck, but both hands grab her arms "Hey! Let me go! Help!" she cries out, as the desk and the people are gone. In front of her is the same mummy mugger that held her knife to her neck._

_"Don't scream if you don't want to die." she hushes Amity, her sickening smile was wicked as Amity remembers. The mint haired girl couldn't speak, couldn't talk, all she feels was something holding her down._

_"She's right," another, pale version of Amity wraps her arms around Amity's neck, her face closer to hers "Don't talk if you don't want to get in to trouble."_

_The air felt tighter around Amity, it was beginning to get harder to breath..._

/

"NOOO!" Amity gasped, waking up from her bed. She was breathing and panting heavily. She felt her neck, feeling nothing but she still felt a sense of security there. _'Just a dream, just a dream...'_ she thought to herself, rocking back and forth. She held her neck protectively. She does not want any harm to happen around it. She then heard her pentagram buzzing on her nightstand.

She picks it up, looks at the schedule. She has tutoring with Luz today. But how is she going out alone? She should ask her siblings to walk with her. No, they will be too much of nuisances. She decides to text someone to come with her. But something for her neck…something for her neck…

That is when she saw an orchid scarf, something she never thought of seeing again. It was a gift from her grandmother to prevent her from getting cold during the winter solstice. Maybe she can wear it for the style.

/

Just a few steps away from home. Amity was waiting for a friend to stop by to meet her at the located spot at the café. She does not want to have her brother and sister escorting her, she didn't want them to baby her.

_'Is she even coming?'_ Amity thought, wearing a different set of clothes that's not her Hexside uniform. That being, a black short sleeve dress with orchid leggings and black pointy shoes with golden crescent moon buckles. Around her neck, she wears the orchid scarf. It was her color, and she decides to wear a black sunhat. _'Titan, I knew this was a mistake.'_

"Hey Amity, I got your text!" out of the blue, happens to be Skara. Out of her Hexside uniform, she wore a red long sleeve shirt with a ruby gemstone around her neck, a black skirt, pink leggings and black pointy shoes with red buckles. Next to her is the tall girl with green bobcut olive eyes, having to wear a casual black and green striped shirt and blue pants, with red sneakers. "Amelia was tagging along, promised to help her with her Plant Track homework."

"Currently growing my piranha plant in hopes to make it vegetarian." Amelia states showing pics of her large plant with eyes and lips "Skara suggests teaching him how to sing to make it friendlier.”

"That's...interesting." Amity replied, looking at the plant "What have you been feeding it?"

"Mostly veggies, but it keeps asking us for blood." Amelia told, not knowing Amity’s expression of concern "Which is part of the reason I keep trying to make it a vegetarian. Good thing I got that meat locker locked up…being the only vegetarian in the family of meat cleavers does have its complications.”

"So… what did you contact me for, Amity? You said you need someone to escort you to somewhere?" Skara asks, Amity gave no expression as she was just stirring her tea.

"Yeah, I'm uh...heading over to Luz’s house for tutoring." Amity told them.

“Wait, Luz as in, the human?” Skara asks, nervously. “You’re going to her place?”

"You mean, the place where the Owl Lady also lives?" Amelia asked in fear, gulping.

"Yup." Amity simply confirms, sipping her tea.

"Oh, you're worried that something will happen to you if you go up to where Luz and the Owl Lady lives." Skara deducts, well, only half-right "For a minute, I thought you were worrying about the muggings."

Amity almost choked on her own tea, coughing up a bit. "S-S-Sorry, something in this tea." she lied, though maybe not about the tea "What muggings?"

"You haven't heard? There's been some recent muggings that's been happening around Bonesborough, caused by some gang." Skara informs her friend.

"Yeah, you know Levi Thians from the Bard Track?" Amelia points out "I heard after the boiling rain; he went out to get some comics but then he got jumped."

"Is he alright?" Amity didn't show it, but she was concern for Levi. She didn't know him too much, but they have the same history class together.

Amelia looks down, awkward and wince was ridden around her face. She answers to her "He was sent to the Healing Coven general." she rubs her arm when she explains it to Amity "He's got some bruises and cuts last I’ve heard, they really messed him up bad."

The look Amity gave, flashes her back when she got jumped by the muggers. _'If I had spoken out-'_

_'You will not **say** anything to them, **got it?'**_

"I... I’m sorry that happened to him." Amity told while getting her bag "Anyway, we can't dwell on about it now. There is nothing we can’t do about it much for Levi.” She spoke, her usual tone sounds stricter upon herself. This was the way Now are you two going to follow me up to the hill or what?"

Skara and Amelia look at each other, as they turn to Amity "Sure, Amity. I'm surprised you didn't ask Boscha on this trip." Skara points out.

"Yeah well, Boscha wouldn't like it cause, you know." Amity reminds her, rolling her eyes at Boscha’s over exaggeration "Besides, I can handle her on my own. What she's going to do, eat me?"

"Or sacrificing you for the Owl Lady." Amelia replied.

"Yeah, tied to a stake, underneath a campfire, while she and the Owl Lady dance around in a ritual while you scream helplessly as you get roasted once the flames consume your flesh, before they spill your guts out once they open your stomach, and cook them each and de-bone you to eat your cooked flesh." Skara said with a snort, causing the two to look at her with horrid looks.

"...Titan, Skara. I forgot how morbid you can be." Amity comments in disturbance. Makes her feel like she doesn't want to go.

/

And so, Amity travel up the hill along with Skara and Amelia. While halfway there, Amity kept into her thoughts on what she'd expect teaching Luz there. In fact, she knows nothing about her other than being the school's Detention Track delinquent. And the fact that she's the supposed daughter of the Owl Lady. The lingering thought of Luz setting her up to be sacrificed to the Owl Lady kept up in Amity's thoughts. It felt like the image has engraved into her psyche. However, what kept to her distractions are Skara and Amelia's conversation.

"You ever wonder what goes up there?" Skara asks.

"I hear from a cousin at Glandus that heard a rumor that up there the Owl Lady has created homunculus demons, and maybe that Luz may have been one." Amelia replied.

"I hear that Luz is the daughter of a human conqueror, and the Owl Lady won her over at a poker game." Skara points.

"Wait, poker game? I thought she was raised by wolves, and dances with bears." Amelia countered.

"I heard she once punched a bear!" Skara states.

"Where do you two hear these rumors?" Amity asks them.

Skara and Amelia pause for a moment while looking at each other and then turn to Amity. "Around." they all replied.

Amity roles her eyes as she looks forward "There it Is."

The three of them saw the Owl House, which looks nothing like out of their imagination. It is about bird shaped and looks more like a cottage than a creepy shed which they expected it to be. Of course, there’s this noticeable tower behind the house.

"Wow, looks like a normal cottage." Amelia comments in awe.

"Guess it's just a normal home." Amity shrugs as she steps towards the door, noticing the claw marks that's slowly shrinking with the band-aids on it. Doesn't know why there would be band-aids on a door, but Amity didn't care much about it. “Bandages on claw marked door. I don’t know if this is supposed to be art, but-“As she's about to knock it...

"HOOT HOOT! WHAT'S THE PASSWORD!?" Hooty cries out while the three girls scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" The three cries out, Amity falls on her butt when Hooty sticks out while Amelia and Skara ran away from the long neck owl door.

Hooty just stares at Amity down "Geez, why did they scream? It's not like they see an enchanted house before?"

"I'm just here to tutor Luz!!" Amity shouts while trying to get Hooty away from her.

"Luz? Ah, you must be one of her friends!" Hooty says with his emotionless look that creeps the Blight girl out "But if you are her friends, you must know the password!"

"Hooty, what in Titan are you shouting about?!" cry out the voice of Luz, who opens the door moving Hooty away from Amity. "Oh, you're here early."

"U-uh, yeah." Amity looks at the wild human before her, wearing only a purple and yellow basketball sleeveless jersey shirt with blue shorts, and sandals. Amity also noticed the toothbrush in her mouth, as well as the bandage wrap around her left arm. "What happened to your arm?"

Luz looks a bit surprised but didn't show much, looking at her arm while taking the toothbrush out "Oh this? Just the result of a fight." she said while spitting out the liquidated toothpaste, then noticed two girls behind the trees "What's with Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum over there?"

Amity turn to see Skara and Amelia behind the trees, hiding from either Hooty or Luz. "Oh, they're just here because they worry about me coming here. I-I told them they didn't need to come."

"But you said you wanted us to come with-" Amelia spoke but Amity turns her head to give her a glare, causing Amelia to be silent.

"It's alright, Amity, I know someone like you wouldn’t be too _scared_ to come over to the most powerful witch's home." Luz said sarcastically while wiping the toothpaste from her mouth.

"I'm not scared of anything!" Amity shouts in defense.

"Alright, alright, no need to get all hissy about it." Luz waves it off "You wanna come in or what?"

Amity calms down while looking at her posse, as she turns to Luz "Yeah, I'm coming in." she said as she turns to Skara and Amelia "You two can go on ahead."

"Uh right, later Amity!" Amelia shouts while running off.

"Yeah, and sorry about the locker, Luz!" Skara replied, giving an apology before leaving off.

"Thanks, but you shouldn't be shouting an apology while my mom's around!" Luz warns Skara who ran faster than Amelia. Luz snorted when she laughs "She's lucky my mom's asleep right now or else she'd be chasing them around the Isles!" she slaps her knee while Amity stood, unphased by Luz's sense of humor.

"What would've happened if your mom was awake?" Amity asks her, Luz stops laughing a bit but still chuckled a bit.

"My guess, she'd chase them down and eat them alive." Luz told her, the mint-haired girl's eyes widen in horror "I kid, she wouldn't eat them...mentally traumatize them, but not eat them. Come on in, Minty."

Amity walks inside the house, notice that it looks a little messy around. Some scratch marks and "Sorry for the mess," Luz spoke to her "We had a Snaggleback intruder messing around here-gah!" Luz stepped on a Lego, "King! I told you to pick up stuff when we have guests!"

"Sorry Luz, got distracted by this enemy that's been flying around the house!" King told her, trying to swat a fly "Nyeh!" he cries out while trying to swat. The fly flew up pass the two which he chases after, making them move aside.

"Hey!" Amity yelped, fumbling to Luz who caught her.

"King! Watch where you're going!" Luz calls out to the little demon, she helps Amity up "Sorry, sometimes King has an attention span of a muskrat."

_'Are you sure he isn't a muskrat? Whatever that is.'_ Amity thought, as she went on to sit on the couch, placing her purse bag down. She notices Luz walking down to her room "Where are you going?"

"Shower and getting changed. Just make yourself at home, and there's some chips in the couch." Luz told her while heading down.

_'What chips-'_ Amity looks under the couch, brings it up and saw opened bags of chips scattered around. Some are stuck with gum and old candy. She immediately drops the couch while her eye twitch. 'Is this...is this how they live!?' she thought as she hears someone coming from the stairs.

"Luz, do you see Owlbert somewhere?" spoke Eda, waking up from her slumber as she comes down. Rubbing her eyes, she blinks and saw Amity by the couch. "...You're not Luz."

"Um...I'm Luz's tutor to get caught up with her studies at Hexside." Amity answered.

Eda looks as if she's trying to remember, she snaps her finger "Ah! You're Luz's tutor, um...Minty, right?" she asks pointing towards the mint-haired witch.

"It's Amity, Amity Blight." Amity introduced raising her hand up "It's nice to meet you, um, Ms. Owl Lady or what you'd like to be called."

"Just call me Eda, I don't do the whole "Misses" part. And don't call me Ms. Eda either." Eda told Amity while King snickered.

"It's because you're over 40, right?" King asks, prompting Eda to draw a circle spell with her finger, as water splashes all over the little demon.

"Comment about my age again, and you won't have any treats." Eda told while glaring at King. "Where's Luz, by the way?"

"She said she went to shower and then change." Amity answered. She sees Eda going to the fridge and pick out a jug of apple blood and pour it on her mug that reads 'I'm 30 and Flirty'.

"Well, make yourself at home. There's snacks in the couch you can have." Eda told her while closing the fridge. “Found a donut there and it was gooey delish if you wipe the dust off.” she does not notice Amity's look of disgust.

_'Does anyone in this house eat from under the couch?!_ ' Amity thought to herself.

/

Soon, Luz finally came out from the bathroom, all dressed in her formal wear. A green coat jacket with a purple and white striped shirt with black high-water jeans. She wears black fingerless gloves and around her belt is her deck of spell cards she made. She brings out a stick of gum, chews on it as she walks down to head for the family room.

"I'm back." Luz announced as she saw Amity having to set up some textbooks, notebooks, and spell books. She saw her mom cleaning up around the place with, as usual, her magic. The whole family room doesn't look like the mess from the incident at the rain. "At least the place is clean."

"Yeah, your mom just tidies up the place while I was setting up for the tutoring session." Amity states.

"Don't mind me, just making sure this place is at least cleaned. Usually, I only leave it messy whenever Luz brings in her friends over." Eda states. "I forget their names, Dweebus and Four-Eyes."

"You mean Gus and Willow, mom." Luz corrects her.

"They come here too?" Amity asks in shock. She had no idea that Gus and... Willow would come and go to Luz's home. Especially one that belongs to the most powerful witch.

"Yeah, they come and hang out with me every now and then. They're pretty much more allowed to come around here for the past three years." Luz said while walking to the couch, sitting beside Amity "So how does this...tutoring thing work?" she asks while laying at the end of the side of the couch, knee up on the couch while in a lazily position, crossing her arms.

Annoyed, Amity scolds her “First off, you need to at least sit up properly and at least listen.”

“I’m all ears.” Luz assures her.

“At least look like when you’re paying attention.” Amity gritted her teeth at her.

"Would you relax, I can still listen and learn it by memory and next thing you know, I get some B's." Luz told her.

"Luz, listen to your tutor, Amy." Eda calls out to her from the kitchen counter. Preparing to cook something.

"Wait, how long were you there?" Luz asks her, noticing Eda by the kitchen.

"You thought I left the room?" Eda questions, "After I cleaned up, I thought I'd fix you two something. Amy, you don't mind staying for lunch, right?" Eda asks her.

"It's Amity," she corrected "and I would love to join if it means to tutor your daughter." Amity said while glaring at Luz who just turn her head while crossing her arms to avoid her gaze. _'Why is she making herself so difficult?!'_ she thought with irritation, she has never met someone this stubborn in her life, other than Boscha. "Okay, let's start with your writing. Simple to teach you with." the way she says that while grinding her teeth, Luz couldn't help but be amused by her rival's reaction.

Moving to step her feet off the couch, Luz respond "Fine, teach me your ways of how to _properly_ write like a _proper_ witch." she said it so sarcastically.

Amity said nothing as she brings out a notebook, while spotting Eda bringing out some fruits and vegetables, as well as bringing out a knife. Her throat halted from gulping, her eyes looking like a defenseless doe looking at the headlights of a cart. Her pointy ears perked up at the sight of the knife. Eda used it to chop up the carrots and tomatoes.

"Hey, hey!" Luz taps on Amity's shoulder, making her shake her head a bit "Why you gotta look so tensed?"

_'She can't know...'_

"Oh uh, well...I was just...wondering what we're having for lunch." Amity lied. Luz raises her eyebrow, while seeing Amity giving her the notebook. "Let's start practicing writing your ABC's."

"That should be easy enough." Luz shrugs, grabbing the notebook as she writes the alphabet with her handwriting.

Amity reviews Luz's alphabets, which looks like what a dog would write. "...Well, I can't make sense to the...style, but let's see you write a paragraph."

"What should I write?" Luz questions.

"I don't know, a short story on what you did this morning or something." Amity suggests.

**_One writing session later._ **

Amity's baffled look when holding the paper in front of Luz, and Eda, at the terrible handwriting on the paper.

"So much grammar errors, misspellings, y-y-you can't tell the difference between "there" and "their"...how in Titan are you still able to read!?" Amity was aghast; she could barely read Luz's writing in the paragraph. She then turns to Eda "And _you!_ You're supposed to have homeschooled her magic and all but have you in anyway taught her how to write?!"

"Hey, I did the best I can, unless forging signatures count." Eda said in defense "Sure, I didn't fully graduated school and had to be self-reliant, but I've made sure Luz is at least taught how to read. By finding these "How to Read" books for children, even one with a funny cartoon frog."

"Mom." Luz grit her teeth, feeling embarrassed.

"It only took her until she was 9 to learn how to read fully, around the time when she learns how to stop wetting the bed." Eda said proudly, not realizing Luz's reaction.

"MOM! FOR TITAN SAKE, YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!!" Luz cries out while her face blushes hard.

"Embarrassing you? Luz, there's nothing to be ashamed about it." Eda said, oblivious from what Luz is complaining about "I mean, it's not as bad when you had your first-"

"I'm not having this conversation in FRONT OF MY TUTOR!!" Luz calls out, immediately getting up as she walks out to her room.

"Luz, come back!" Eda shouts but Luz has already slammed the door "I don't understand teenagers these days." she said rubbing her forehead, turning to Amity "I mean, what's so embarrassing in having your first pie?" she asks confusingly.

Well, this was unexpected to Amity. Not that she doesn't know Luz's embarrassing moments, _'Maybe she's not as tough as she claims to be.'_ she thought.

DING!

"Oh, food's ready!" Eda states as she went to cauldron, opening the lid seeing the food cooked. "Hey Amy, why don't you go and get Luz. Something tells me she doesn't want to see me right now."

"Uh, yeah." Amity nervously respond, as she walks to the halls "Which way to her room?"

"To your left, you'll see a door with a "Keep Out" sign." Eda instructs, as Amity went to the halls while Eda prepares her food. "Now where did I put my plates?"

/

Amity walks through the halls, surprised how well the house is on the inside. She could've sworn that it looks smaller...optical illusion is tricky. The Blight girl was wondering if this is how Luz was raised under the Owl Lady. For that matter, she does notice some damages around here, but it's not like it's her business.

She spotted the door, which has a KEEP OUT sign, skull and crossbones, and some yellow and black striped tape. Again, another bizarre decoration to the Blight girl. She hovers her hand to knock on the door, however she hears Luz talking to someone. Amity heard her loud rant.

"...I just know by now that Amity's going to tell everyone at school what mom said in front of her!" Luz complained, inside her room she is chatting Willow through the crystal ball. Luz is laying on her bed with the crystal ball at her nightstand "Like...doesn't she know not to spread these kinds of things to anyone not your daughter?"

"I'm sure your mom didn't mean any harm, Luz." Willow replied from the crystal ball "I can relate what you mean. Sometimes my dad would always show my baby pictures to his work friends. Sometimes, it irritates me, but I know he does it because he loves me."

"Does your dad ever reveal in front of your tutor about your first pie?" Luz asks her, Willow looks at her in awkward.

"Ooooh, yeah, that one's most embarrassing." Willow replied, feeling sorry for Luz "Say Luz, I think I should let you know this now, but I heard Levi Thians got real hurt by some gang down last night."

On the other side of the door, Amity's iris shrank when she heard the name again.

"Is he alright?" Luz asks her, showing concern.

"He is." Willow replied "He's got a concussion, jumped from behind he said. Should be released sometime soon, but Gus is organizing a get-well card for any of the students to sign and give to Levi."

"Well, guess I'll sign it when he needs enough signatures." Luz replied, sitting up while looking more sadden for what happened to the unfortunate student "Man, I feel bad for Levi though. Admittedly, he's such a nice and shy boy, didn't bothered nobody but himself. Just minding his own business and more focus on his drawings. Always sold him some color pencils if he needs some." Luz frowns when she thought about what happened to Levi "Mom says that mugging is the lowest thing to do, it's beneath her and me..."

Hearing this, this gave Amity a new impression on Luz.

"I mean, why bother to sneak up and held someone threateningly, when you can just pickpocket them without noticing?" Luz finished. "Sometimes, you can just take the wallet, then give it back to the rich owner while you keep the 50 snails they have, not like they'll be missing them…if they’re rich."

Aaaaand Amity's opinion on Luz creeped up to shoot the new impression off from her mind...

But beside the point, Amity thought of what happened to Levi Thians. _'He was jumped from behind...don't tell me his attackers are-'_ she stopped herself from thinking of the muggers. She held her hand over her mouth in silence, not wanting to be say anything. Why should she...or why can't she?

Why...?

_'No, no, **keep it to yourself.'**_

She can't cough out the words.

It was like her neck is being strangled if she spoke about that night...like the muscles in her neck starts straining from speaking...she can't hear anything but the inner noise.

"What are you doing at my door?"

Amity's head shot up, turning towards Luz who stood in front of her with her door opened. Luz gave her a questionable look, noticing Amity's scared face. "Are you okay?" she asks her.

"I... I’m fine! Just accidentally poked my eye!" Amity gets up in a hurry, "Your mom says lunch is ready."

"Oh, I was just finish with stuff and all." Luz muttered.

Amity couldn't help but see a glimpse of her room. As expected, a bad girl like her would have some edge around the small square space. The only bed she saw is a loan mattress with covers, rock n'roll posters, and some paintings. Abstract paintings and some weird colorful ones that has big and skinny letters with arrows, with some paint brushes set aside, and spray paint bottles. "I didn't know you can paint."

"Oh, this?" Luz looks at her canvases "Yeah, those are some art I've made, plan to show off to the Bard track. Planning on introducing them to "Urban Art" and some abstracts."

"I've never heard these kinds of art techniques before." Amity states while Luz walks out of her room.

"Well, it's something you picked up when taking human world trips. They call it...urban life culture." Luz waves her hands like she's advertising. "Besides, most of the art around here is so Da Vinci, I could be the equivalent to Andy Warhog in this place."

"Still not getting what you're saying." Amity said, feeling calm now when talking to Luz as she follows her.

As the two made it to the kitchen, sat at the table. King also showed up after finally swatting the fly and conquered it. Eda simply made veggie soup...at least, that's what it's supposed to look. She followed it through a cookbook she has.

"Now eat up before it eats you." Eda told them.

Luz pokes her...food, with her fork, as a tendril grabs her fork. "Oh no you don't!" she cries out as she stabs the living food. Attacking it before it attacks her.

Amity looks at hers, which looks at her back. She grabs some salt and shake it down, causing the food to make an unimaginable scream as it boils up with steam coming out. She turns to King, who's eating what appears to be a cooked mandrake.

"So, any plans for my Luzy here, Amy?" Eda asks while chewing on the meat that looks like a beast's hand.

"Um...I think I may know a solution to help with Luz's handwriting." Amity told her "If I can recommend, have Luz trace some letters and words on a clear paper, she may be able to learn how to write clearly. And if we can have her learn a unique spell that's credible enough to pass the semester finals."

"Okay, so what is it that Luz needs to pass?" King asks her.

"Well, she would need to pass three parts of the Hexside's exam to stay for the semester. One is a written and multiple-choice test that will have her read and answer questions. The second part is demonstrating a unique spell of her own creation, and thirdly she must do a Witch's Battle, which doesn't matter if she wins or lose, if she can last 30 minutes in a witch's duel with an opposing strong-level student, it can count depends on the number of points she lasts through the minutes, but if she wins, she can get double points." Amity explained to the self-proclaimed King of Demons.

"Wait, I thought it doesn't matter if I win or lose in the Witch Battle part?" Luz asks her.

"It does, if you lose less than 30 minutes, that counts as failure." Amity answered. “All you need is to survive at least 15-20 minutes.”

"None of that makes any sense." King points out.

"That's the school system, King. They're not made to give kids "experience" in what self-fulfilling life they bring. Schools are made so you can get jobs in whatever Coven you're in, by underpaid educators that can’t afford anything but school supplies." Eda states while drinking her apple blood "So Amy, what Track are you're in?"

"Abomination Track, Miss...um...Eda." Amity told her, sounds a bit shy towards the Owl Lady.

"Oh yeah, Abomination Track. I once did make some Abominations myself, as well as some homunculus and creating golems." Eda claims "I've also animated some objects in this house."

"Just don't think too much of it, alright?" spoke a living candle stick with a mouth and one eye.

"Wait, what Track were you in?" Amity questions the Owl Lady.

"Oh, I was in the Potions Track but I know everything I can learn from." Eda states. "Then I dropped out, developed to my full potential, work hard with my magic and I became a self-made powerful Witch under the Bad Girl Coven!"

"Yeah, and nobody's gonna try to take on us Clawthornes!" Luz stood up joining her mom in declaration.

Suddenly, Amity's crow starts squawking. "CAW! CAW! SKARA'S CALLING!!" it cawed as Amity grabs it and taps it's stomach.

"Skara?" Amity answered.

_"Hey, Amity, if you’re not being sacrificed right now, can you show up at Amelia's place? The plant we’ve been working on starts to grow to take us hostage and-!"_ Skara yells, as crashing noises is heard _"Send help!!"_ the line got cut.

"Skara? Skara!?" Amity yelled, she gives a stressful sigh "I gotta go, emergency call." she said as she brings her bag.

"But what about my tutoring?" Luz asks her as Amity goes to the door.

"Just try to write letters repeatedly like I said!" Amity told her as she reaches for the door. But halted when she realizes that she is going to go out alone. "You know...I may need someone to accompany me to head over to Emelia's place."

"Luz would be happy to go with you, right Luz?" Eda asks her foster daughter.

"What? But-!" Luz tries to retort but Eda stares at her, Luz sigh "Yes. I would like to accompany you to your friend's place."

Eda rubs Liz's head. "That's my girl, if you come early...I can teach you how to make a homunculus."

"Really?" Luz looks at Eda, who nods. Luz grabs Amity's hand as she pulls her out of the house "Come on, show me the way to your friend's house."

Amity's shocked expression comes with a blush to her face, "Wawawawawait a second!! Shouldn't I lead the way!!?"

“Yeah, your right.” Luz said as she pushes Amity up front “Besides, isn’t your friend a little overexaggerating about a plant attack?”

/

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Luz cries out, seeing the largest plant sticking out of Emilia's house. It’s large head with massive red jaws burst from the rooftop, as it’s rooted viney tendrils swinging around holding civilians and coven guards that were trying to contain the situation. Skara and Emelia were also among held by the tendrils of the roaring plant.

"The piranha plant, they must've fed it so much meat while enchanting it, it grew bigger and out of control!!" Amity states as the two separates when a large root crash down between them.

Luz brings out two fire spell cards as she places it on the large vine, taps on it, as it sets on fire. The monstrous plant screeches as it roles it's vine on the ground to keep it from setting on fire. Amity keeps shooting at it with fire spells, but the monster blocks it with a harden leaf like a shield. It then starts shooting thorns everywhere. Luz and Amity dodges them. as they keep shooting at it.

"Is there any way to kill that thing!?" Luz asked.

"The only way to kill a plant is to root it out of the source." Amity replied, as Luz sees an opening of the house, which is a crashed hole the roots grow out of.

"Then we're going to that source!" Luz shouts as she rushes towards the house.

"Luz, wait!" Amity cries out, as she is grabbed by the vines "GAH!"

/

Luz enters the house, seeing all the roots and vines all over the interior of the house. She looks around for the source, while burning off the upcoming roots and vines coming after her.

“Okay, gotta find the seed of evil that started all of this.” Luz said to herself, as she looks around with her fire spell card lit. “I don't want to cause an arson, so maybe some ice spell cards will do.” She said after thinking, as she brings out some ice card spells up.

"Now what do we have here?"

Luz felt something wrapped around her leg, which she yelps and threw her fire card at the root trying to grab her.

"Ouch! Girl, you trying to set me and this house on fire!?"

Luz looks around, feeling the vines grabbing her arm "Hey! Let go of me!" she cries out as she brings out an ice spell card, freezing the vine but is wrapped around it to bind her arms together. "Hey! Let me go!!!"

"Hmm~, I've never seen a Witchling like you before, darling~!" spoke what appears to be a pair of eyes and large plant mouth with teeth, with a hellish glowing color in its mouth as it's connected to a large broken pot. A large tree-like vine sprouted through the house as it covers the whole house, with six large roots connected to the ground "Especially with those big ol’ round ears! But I wonder if you're a good for a appetizer!”

"Wait, how many mouths does a plant monster have!?" Luz asks in shock.

"About as many mouth holes a witch can have if you catch my _drift_." the creature's mouth sound so sensational and seductive, yet all it throws in its mouth is slab of meat from the fridge. "I’m the source of this _marvelous_ plant, which is attacking outside. Consider me the stomach. I've been _demanding_ some meat for quite some time, but those pesky girls wouldn't let me. So, I have helped myself in the fridge and meat locker… the next thing I know, I'm _craving_ for some **_flesh!"_** it shouts with its tongue sticking out.

"You can't solve your problems overeating, you know?" Luz states while trying to reach for her cards.

"True, but the more I eat, the bigger I get, and the more powerful I become!!" the plant monster told her as it runs out of food in the meat locker "Well, looks like I'm out of something in the locker, so now I think I'm just gonna eat you!"

Luz grit her teeth, as she is being led to the plant monster's mouth. "No way I'm gonna end up being your food!" she shouts, as she manages to get her ice card from her deck pouch, place it on the thick vine as it freezes around her, causing the vine to snap off.

_"Yowch!"_ the plant monster shouts as Luz lands on the floor, stepping away from the monster. "Oh, you'll pay for this, I'll make sure you come in _poached!"_

"Yeah, come on plant monster, show me what you.... got," Luz said speechless, seeing a number of vines and other fly traps surrounding her. Luz brings out the rest of her ice and fire cards to prepare for the attack. Follow by some vines playing some instruments in the background, like piano, saxophone, guitars and [trumpet.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=df9uxaqpEGQ)

_"San Angelo giving readings,_

_14 Redding Roses,_

_Witches throwing cauldron parties,_

_Flora getting a cold."_

the plant monster sang while dropping beats, Luz threw an ice spell at one vine and created a fire ball at another.

_"Petunia's hanging pictures,_

_Herbal's making tea,_

_Me I only do they think_

_that makes sense to me_

_I want to Eat!"_

Luz rolls around and burns a fly trap and another, avoiding it's jaws as it sings _"I want to Eat, Eat!"_ the source sings while Luz burns it as another sing _"I want to Eat, Eat, Eat~!"_ she freezes it as the saxophone still plays. She manages to burn off one large root connected to the ground.

_"Cal and Lily having beef,_

_Raising Poppy's quota!_

_Sometimes when they meet O'Keeffe,_

_Portrait their aroma~!"_

Luz dodges other vines coming at her, while the monster sang, Luz crashed to the table as she uses it as a shield.

_"Ivy's feeling itchy,_

_Oak's is really feeling old,_

_Me I do the only thing_

_That gets me really bold..."_

Luz saw the roots growing rapidly while spotting a pen to draw a fire symbol _"I Want to Eat!"_ as the jazz playing fly trap plays the sax, the table is pushed to the monster as its set on fire but is shielded by a large leaf. _"I Want to Eat! Eat!"_ Luz jumps up with two cards on each hand, throws at the plant monster as it explodes in front of it. However, Luz got caught by the plant monster's vine, as it sings _"I Want to Eat, I want to Eat, I WANT TO EAT!"_ he gives a laugh “Very stimulating.” He spoke while only have four roots that’s keeping him alive.

/

Amity shoots another fireball while her abomination smashes the animating roots. Skara and Amelia are freed from the vines, as they ran to Amity for protection.

“Amelia, can you control this thing?!” Amity demands.

“Yeah, I can’t control something like this.” Amelia replied while looking terrified.

“You’re in the Plant Track! You should’ve gotten good there already!” Amity spat.

“This isn’t how my death fantasies turn out to be!” Skara cries out while zapping spells at one root.

Amity had no time to ask, as she is busy blasting a fireball at one vine. But then she pushes Amelia away, after a launching root aims at her. The root wraps Amity around her neck, choking her.

“Amity!” they cry out. But then suddenly the vine unwraps Amity’s neck. The two were confused, as they turn to find to their surprise, someone with glowing eyes and controlling the vines to stop attacking.

Amity fell as she held her neck. She was shivering, coughing as she turns to her savior. Her eyes widen knowing who her savior was.

/

Luz managed to escape after freezing another vine that got her. The source’s mouth shoots out large seeds to start attacking her.

_“Sassafras’s feels exposed,_

_Build a barb-wired garden_

_Edelweiss pedals down under_

_But zhe Tulips still get pardon_

_Mary-Jane came here at Four-Twenty_

_When I get super trippy_

_I often get the munchies, so I get to eat.”_

Luz threw at more fire cards to incinerate the vines. This was getting old at this point but that’s what happens fighting in a boss level.

_“I Want to Eat!”_ the source continues to sing while attacking Luz _“I Want to Eh-eeat~!”_ another one of its roots gets frozen and snapped off, as the plant seems to get weaker.

_“Dandelion to Syringa_

_Orchid, Rose, and Dahlia_

_Daffodil and Gerbera_

_Thornbush, redwood and Akaibara_

_Florists arranging Himawari.”_

Now Luz holds two of her cards that bursts fire and ice, sends them to the monster. The vine grabs her waist and raise her upside down. Hovering over the plant monster. When the cards are dropped, they burn and freeze two more roots.

_“It must be really frightful_

_To be eaten by the likes of me!”_

CRASH!!

A large rolled up root was burst back to knock the piranha plant’s source, knocking it’s jaws away from Luz. Luz uses the card to burn off the vine as she fell to the floor.

Luz looks up, sees that Willow came “Glad to have a deux ex machina.”

“I just happen to see a giant plant on sight of town.” Willow replied, helping Luz up. “Just what is that?!”

“Long story short, Amity’s prissy posse has made a singing piranha plant.” Luz explained as she sees the source regaining itself. Luz held up a card, as she asks Willow “Can you do something with these vines?”

“I’ll try to, this piranha plant may have grown big but it’s not that strong.” Willow states pointing at the root that came out from the pile of dirt, noticing the dry root that is the only one left. “May found it’s weak spot!”

“Oh, you think you can beat me?” the source spoke as it shoots out more large seeds, which the two dodges. Willow draws a green circle, preventing the vines to stop aiming at her and her friend. “WHAT!!?” the source cry out in shock and surprised.

“I won’t…let you…hurt my best friend!” Willow countered as she circles another spell, “COUNTER!” it shoots out green vines of her own, spikier. The spikey vines bash the piranha plants and it’s weeds. They fought, tangled, and stab through the large pedicel. “Luz, now!”  
  


Luz had finished drawing a line that leads to one last fire spell card. She taps it down as a trail of fire follows the line, all the way to the dry root. It’s set on fire, as the root spread underneath the source.

  
“What’s cooking?” the source of the piranha plant asked, until it looks down on itself “OH SHIT!! I’M COOKING!! NOOOOO!!!!” it cries out, as the flames bursts through the plant as it ingulfs the singing plant.

Outside, the large head of the piranha plant cries out in pain, as it starts to dry up. The large carnivorous plant fell down, dropping the civilians and coven guards down back to the street. They all ran except for three Hexside students.

“What just…happened?” Skara asked.

“I think…Luz and Willow did it.” Amity replied, seeing the roots turning to dust as she saw many people coming out of the large throat of the piranha plant.

“Our project’s ruined…and so is my house!!” Amelia declared, weeping through her tears. “My folks are going to kill me when they get back.”

Luz and Willow came out of the house, as Luz is holding a withered piranha plant from it’s root. “All that trouble from this little guy.” She comments, looking at the thing.

Willow looks at Amity, who turns back as she helps Skara up. Willow turns back to Luz, “So…I guess the tutoring session went well?” she asks her.

“Yeah, gotta do a lot of stuff.” Luz replied while dusting herself “I don’t think I’m going to get that song this guy sang while attacking me out of my head anytime soon.”

/

A few days the piranha plant incident was given attention through the public and the news throughout the Boiling Isle. One school project has given that it was caused by Hexside students, which Principal Bump had to call in the five students about the incident they were involved. Luz, Willow, Amity, Skara and Amelia to Principal Bump’s office. Bump reviews the news footage shown on the day, as he turns to the students when he gives his own thoughts.

“Well, with these many different camera angles shown, especially with the testimonies, I’ve come with a verdict.” Bump turn to Skara and Amelia “You two, your group project will get extended. But no more piranha plants.” He turns to Amity “Ms. Blight, you’ve been keeping Luz out of trouble, and preventing the piranha plant from attacking your fellow classmate.”

‘Oh sure, give her the credit.’ Luz rolls her eyes.

“As for your, Luz, you have done well in helping out stopping the fires.” Bump comments to the human girl, as he then turns to Willow “As for you, Ms. Parks. You appear to be capable in controlling the plant’s moves from attacking…what Track you’re in again?”  
  


“Um, Abominations before the incident, sir.” Willow states, while Luz notice Bump’s look.

“I see, and after what I’ve seen, I’ve decided to transfer you to the Plant Track.”

Hearing what Bump said, Willow looks surprised “R-Really, sir?”

Bump smiled. "Yes, young lady, by the actions you’ve done and the power you’ve displayed there and taking care of the nature around you...welcome to the Plant Track." He created a green circle.

Willow school uniform changes. Instead of purple, transform into green, she smiled. "Oh, thank you, sir."

"So, does that mean none of us are in trouble or anything?" Luz asks him.

"Well other than the news mentioning Hexside students causing...that, and since it's not on school grounds, you all are off the hook." Bump told them "Even you, Luz. Now you're all dismissed, and the school's guidance counselor is always available to meet in regards of recent events. Also, if any of you are interested, the Coven Convention is coming for those who seek to other covens, so on and so forth."

Soon they all came out of Bump's office, as Amity walks along with Skara and Amelia, Luz walks off with Willow. They all went their separate ways without word from each other.

"...Well, guess that's over with." Luz states finally speaking "Well, outside of my tutoring. You alright?"

"Yeah, in fact I'm feeling really good about this." Willow replied looking at her new green sleeves "Now that I'm in the Plant Track, things will be easier for me to help with my studies. What about you, Luz?"

"Oh, you know me, it's going swell." Luz responds "Little Miss Perfect was no trouble to me. I guess I intimidated her with my rebel charm."

Willow recall to her thoughts by the time at the plant attack, she had glanced at Amity who was choked by the monster plant's vine. She looked at Amity shaken and held on to her neck. Even though Willow has issues with Amity, she can't help but feel concern.

"Did she act weird to you when she was in your house?" Willow asks her.

"I... guess. She did act weird some time." Luz answered, "If you're worried if she's going to kidnap me and pluck my eyeballs and tongue, you've got nothing to worry about. Guess Minty's like, nervous in being at an Owl Lady's house, you know?"

Willow nodded but couldn't help but think _'I hope you're right on that, Luz.'_ she then spoke "So the Coven Convention is this weekend."

"Ah you know I'm not going to that trap. Last thing I want is for my own magic to be sealed off so I can use one specific magic to join a coven." Luz told her, digging her ears after felt an itch "Besides, I don't see why I should go there. I don't need to join some coven to be affiliate with, not even-"

"Luz Clawthorne." spoke a teacher that confronted Luz. She appears to be a four eyed mantis in a black robe.

"Mrs. Mantis? Look, whatever those theater kids are saying, I didn't do-"

"Listen here, Luz. I just want to let you know that someone anonymous has told me about your artwork. Can't say who, but after seeing your paintings, I must say that I've never seen anything like it. It's so raw, urban, juvenile yet...it speaks to my soul." Mrs. Mantis told with her incisor close to her chest "Your paintings reminds me of that time I've eaten my husband's head so much, that I submitted your art piece to a contest at the Coven Convention."

“Wait, what!?” Luz asks as Mrs. Mantis hands her a flyer of the convention.

“With this contest, you’ll probably get offers to the Bard Coven. Isn’t that wonderful.” Mrs. Mantis told as she walks away “Oh, and I see you’re in the Plant Track, Willow. My husband was in the Plant Track. Now his head is in my stomach.” She said as she walks pass them.

“Luz, this sounds great! Your art is going to be displayed for all to see!” Willow congrats her friend, while Luz’s eyes widen in silence in shock. “…Luz?”  
  


“Who…who could…” Luz stammers, her hands shaking as she starts to look panicky. Soon, she starts to conclude who would’ve done this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers…ain't I a stinker? So Luz will eventually go to the Coven Convention after all, which you all are probably waiting to see what you've been wanting to. So here's some notes:
> 
> The piranha plant monster is obviously inspired by Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors, along with the Piranha Plant from Super Mario Bros games, and the song reference is based on a parody of Tim Curry's "I Want to Rock".
> 
> Thanks and remember to send as many kudos and reviews down below.


	9. Chapter 8: Witch's Duel or Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz has confronted Amity as their conflict goes to the Covention. But at this matter, Luz ends up meeting a surprising family member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Owl House as it is owned by Disney Channel. Please enjoy this fic and support the official release.

Luz was steaming mad, so mad that when she marches down she goes past through the students she wronged.

“Luz Clawthorne, I got a bone to pic-GAK!”

“Hey, you’re the one who ruined my boyfriend last week-GUCK!”

“Stop! This is the hall monitor-ACK!”

Luz marches down the hallway, passing through the many students that are in her way while leaving them on the floor. She just made a hand chop to their necks, leaving them immobile.

At the other side, Skara and Boscha are seen talking to each other. "I can't believe you're seeing that goblin under the bridge." Skara comments.

"He’s only temporarily." Boscha responds while waving her hair "Besides, I’m only saying I’m dating him because he offers me to ride on this bat-winged pegasus he won from some card game." she notices Skara's panicky look "What's with you?"

"Where is  **_she._ ** "

Boscha freezes up, turning her head to find Luz, who shoves her bat at the locker that's about close to Boscha's face which didn't hit her.  **_"Unless you wish for your hollow bones to not be turned to dust, I would like to know where Amity is."_ ** she said with a dark sounding voice at the end.

"I-I'm not afraid of you, human!" Boscha stammers, as Luz raises her fist which makes her flinch, making Luz laugh.

"Made ya look." Luz chuckled, while turning to Skara who looked even more afraid.

"...Amity's at the library, but out of curiosity, w-w-why do you wish to see her?" Skara asks while looking nervous.

"Just uh...needed some help with tutoring, that's all." Luz lied with a grin. She retrieves her bat as she walks away, but not telling Boscha "Oh and Boscha...I'll accept the flinch as an apology." she told her while walking to the library.

Skara gives a sigh of relief, "Man, that was a close one, right Bosc...ha?" she looks at Boscha's anger look, gritting her teeth while glaring daggers at Luz's back. "H-hey, at least she accepts your apology...kind of...well, more like she accepted the flinch as one-"

"I hate her so much." Boscha mutters through her teeth.

* * *

On her way, Luz storms down to the entrance of the library. But then she is halted by a tall, black cloaked figure "Hey! I needed to be in there!"

**"Luz the Human."** spoke the cloaked figure, with a deep, dark voice  **"You shall not enter this library for by accordance from the principal, due to you being banned."** he points at the poster of Luz with a red circle and crosses over her.

"Oh, come on! I thought I was lifted from that ban!" Luz points out.

**"You've had overturn dues that were 2 months late!"** the guard told her.

"Ooooh, but they were really good mangas! I can't help but read them over and over again!" states “Though, I am a slow reader, but that can't be enough for a ban!"

**"There's also the time you've instigated a sit-in for the book elves."** he adds.

"Hey, those book elves demanded payment, Bump's lucky that they're part of the elf union." Luz points out.

**"You are to not set foot in this library, and that is FINAL!"** he declares as his eyes glow red.

Luz glares back, she gives a huff as she sits at the side of the wall "Fine, then I'll just wait here until Amity gets out."

**"You...actually, you can do that."** the hooded guard told her.

"...Soooo how much does it pay to guard the library?" Luz asks him.

**"About the same as the teacher's salary."** the guard replied, making Luz winced.

"That’s rough, buddy.” Luz said, feeling bad for the guard.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Amity came out of the library along with some students as the bell rings. She passes by a box which she noticed. She looked at the box and saw it had cut out holes. She looks at the box in curiosity, wondering where it came from.

"Luz, you've done that trick before to that cat boy, what makes you think it'll work on me?" Amity said, prompting Luz to reveal herself over the box.

"Dang it! I was going to surprise you with a "Yooooouuu" while pointing at you like, accusingly." Luz muttered while glaring at Amity "But anyway, what the hell, Amity!? Why did you have one of my artworks submitted to some art show at the Coven convention!? Is this some kind of joke to you? Some form of humiliating me?!"

"What? No!" Amity denied seriously, "I just thought if you want to introduce your art, maybe this is a way to help encourage you-"

"To join the Bard Coven?" Luz finished guessing what Amity's going to say.

"Well, yeah, that is kinda-"

"I keep telling you I want to join all the Covens!"

"Yes, yes, you did. But maybe it would be a little easier if you picked at least one Coven." Amity tries to word it out to ease tension, but that didn't make Luz any less mad.

"So you thought you could get away with screwing me over like this? And without my consent about it!?" Luz yells out loud. "I invited you to my home and after the freaky shit we did that day you decided to screw me like this!?"

"Watch how you phrase it like that, you idiot!" Amity yells back, a tint of blush appears.

"Oh, I'm the idiot? Well would an idiot challenge you to a Witch's Duel!?" Luz declared, earning a lot of gasps from the students "The loser will do what the winner's terms are. That being, you can stop interfering with my life, even if you are my tutor." she said pointing at Amity's chest.

Amity glared at Luz, a little peeved at her attitude and eventually got caught up "Fine, but when I win, you'll just have to accept that you can't learn from all the Covens!" she drew a circle around, signaling an everlasting and everlasting oath. "And we'll do it with the everlasting oath." she said holding her hand through the circle.

"Fine then." Luz accepts, spitting her own hand and claps it onto Amity's in the oath circle. Amity gave a reasonable grossed out shock of this action "You're on! Our duel will take place at the Covention, where hundreds will watch you lose."

"I... highly... doubt that." Amity grits her teeth as the everlasting circle disappears as both let go of their hands.

"Doubt all you want, cause Luz Clawthorne ain't backing out a challenge! Especially from some mint haired girl who screwed me!!" Luz declares while walking backwards, before tripping on her own box. Then she gets back up again while walking backwards "See you Saturday..."

"I'm still going to tutor you around this week, you know!" Amity told her, while looking at her hand where she contacted Luz's spit hand "I really need to wash this...with sanitizer."

"So are you and Luz..." asked the moon headed girl, which Amity took defense of.

"Uh no, that's not it! We did nothing!" Amity denied with a blush tint on her face.

* * *

"You did WHAT!?!" Eda shouts after Luz told her that she made a witch's duel with Amity. Right now, they're talking in the custodian closet.

"I've made a witch's duel with Amity, so that she doesn't interfere with my life. And hey, this is the best opportunity to show everyone my skills with the glyph cards." Luz explains while holding her cards.

"It's not the witch's duel I'm mad about, even if it is your tutor, but accepting the everlasting oath has to be the most reckless thing you've done! Haven't I taught you to never accept a witch's duel with an everlasting oath included?" Eda scolds Luz, who looks down. "There's a reason why we Clawthornes can't keep certain promises that we can't make."

"Well yeah, but I can beat Amity at her own game in this." Luz declares.

"How? You've never been into a witch's duel before, this is your first one." Eda states, making Luz to slowly realize the thought of that process.

Her determined smile changed into a worried frown.

"Oh, my Titan, what have I done!!?" Luz cries out in panic, shocked at what she had done.

"You acted without thinking, that's what." Eda answered, pinching the bridge of her nose "Look, I'll help you get ready for this witch's duel through training after school, and the days when you have your tutoring session with Annie. But if you promise me to never accept a witch's duel that comes with an everlasting oath again, got it?"

"Yes mom, I won't." Luz told her "Besides, you trained me how to defend myself even with my magic cards."

"Defenses, yes, but you'll need a good offence. So, I'm going to train you some new spells to cast." Eda responds, "By the way, where is the duel taking place? The Grugby field?" she asks while leaning back, drinking her coffee blood.

"Actually, we're dueling at the covention Saturday." Luz answered, causing Eda to spit-take her coffee at the furnace.

"Hey! I can't afford to get rusted again!" the furnace barks at her.

"The covention?! Why there!? That’s where the Emperor’s Coven going to be!" Eda points out.

"I know, that's why I need to show Amity off where dozens can watch how this human witch girl can beat the so-called star student." Luz declares while seeing her mom's eye twitch "Mom?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Eda assures her "Outside that I can't be there because the Emperor's guards are there- HAHA! Least you can go there."

"Are you hiding something that I'm not supposed to know? Is this another one of your family secrets?" Luz asks her with her eyes narrow in suspicion.

Eda sigh, "Okay, I guess I should tell you, just let's talk out there."

Luz walks out of the broom closet and waits for Eda to come out, but the door closes behind her. "What the- Mom!" she shouts as she knocks on the door, but no response. Luz pouted "Fine! I'll learn whatever it is you're hiding at the Covention, which Gus and Willow will gladly give me tickets to enter!" she shouts as she turns around, heading to her detention track.

* * *

"You want us to do what?" Viney asks Luz as they're in the other realm.

"We're going to profit off my witches' duel, and I need you all to make it seem that I'm unaware that you guys are taking betting pools for all the students to place their bets mostly against me. Because I know for a fact that most of the students will think I'm not going to win Amity, but when I win, we keep the profits of the bet and split it 50/50 share." Luz explains to the detention trio.

"So… you want us to get all the students in a betting pool to make bets of you losing, but when you win, we get the profits, and you deny the pool?" Jerbo questions while thinking it over.

"Arf!" Barcus barked, finding the plan having so many holes.

"Exactly! This will be done in the Covention’s theater. The look on Amity's face when she trembles before me when I show them who is the biggest witch on campus now, witch!?" Luz declares while laughing maniacally.

_ 'She's one cat and eyepatch away to become a full up supervillain.' _ they all thought while seeing Luz rub her hands, forming her master plan. 

* * *

Throughout the week, things have been quiet for the days. While Amity tutors Luz on the selected days, Eda would train Luz in self defense magic. Oftentimes when Eda takes Amity for a ride home, by her request. Amity has been training herself when she couldn’t get in contact with her other teacher, but she often trains herself with her abomination magic.

Right now, they’re at the covention, where Luz helps her mom get in disguise while having her hoodie over. Since she’s still a wanted woman in the Boiling Isles.

"There, you should blend in well." Luz told her mom.

"I look ridiculous looking like a nerd." Eda states while wearing Groncho glasses and mustache "But if it gets my back off from the Emperor's Coven to send me to jail, again, so be it."

"Maybe this convention could inspire you to join at least one coven." Willow points out nicely.

"Pass." Eda said as she walked past her.

"Man, first time going into that place." King comments as he also enters inside. “Least it’s not as bad as the last convention we sneak into in the human world. Nothing but smelly humans are either too busy eating expensive food, or taking pictures of scantily clad females, or being stalked by fursuit weirdos carrying around wonder bread.”

"Yeah," Luz said as she walked in, seeing the large inside of the building, having all nine flags of the main covens as well as many stands for different other covens. "Maybe we should set up for the Bad Girl Coven here."

"Hey Luz, check it out." Gus points at the Construction Coven, where some Construction members demonstrate using power glyphs to build a house. "The Construction Coven uses power glyphs to use their strength."

Luz watches as one Construction member places the power glyph on Tiny Nose, who gets mad with power and starts wrecking stuff. "Interesting, but I think I have the cards for it. Though, it would be interesting to use those stickers..."

"Hey, is that you, Luz?" King points at the poster, showing an image of Luz with Amity facing together in the Witch's Duel at a later time.

"Oh yeah, I had Barcus printed out these- I mean, whaaaat? Where did that poster come from?" Luz said while denying the poster.

‘Oh yeah, I remember pulling that stunt before.’ Eda smirks proudly, thinking about how she used to set up bets for every Witch Duel she partakes back in her time at Hexside. She pats Luz’s back “Well then, guess you’ll be more focused when you face the mint hair, so don’t let her psych you out.”

"Like I'm not going to let Amity psych me out." Luz respond while looking around "So um, is there anything to do around here?"

"Well, the Emperor's Coven panel is here and we're just going to check that out." Willow points to the Emperor's Coven flag, along with other posters of Eda around it.

"You can come with us if you want, Luz." Gus offers her.

"I'll just hang around until the duel." Luz replied, pulling her hood up "Come on, King, let's hope they have some free stuff around to take and probably get some potential suckers."

"Suckers are the most easily manipulative in this free consumer economy." King declares, as they walk out to the other way through the convention.

"And I'm just gonna give this painting to the judge so that I can keep myself inconspicuous through the crowd." Eda said while pulling out Luz’s urban painting, as she walked away from the two, as both Willow and Gus decided to just head down to the theater.

Eda walks over to the art show panel, as she meets up with the demon judge "Excuse me, but I'm here to turn in the painting of submission."

"Oh, that's nice, this one must be from Luz Clawthorne, according to the submission's name." he spoke as Eda's fake glasses and mustache fell off. The judge looks at her "You um...drop your glasses, nose and mustache."

"Oh, uh..." Eda saw the judge about to look at the poster, but she slammed a bag of trail mix "Distraction!" she declares while running away, having the judge look down on the trail mix. Then she comes back and puts the hood over the judge's head "Nyeh!" she grabs the trail mix and runs off to Willow and Gus "Hey, are there any seat admissions there?"

* * *

"Fast-food coven, painting coven, kitten handling coven, this place has everything for covens." King points out as he looks around.

"Don't forget, King, this place is a trap for commoners like us to make us lose our individualism just to be like anyone else. I'd rather be a misprint trading card than being the same set of puppets created by the system." Luz told him while not looking her way, having her hood up over. She was too busy looking at King, she ends up bumping into someone "Oof!"

"Excuse you," spoke a woman's voice turning around. Luz saw the pale skinned woman with teal eyes, blue hair, black robe dress and wearing a hooded cloak while she held a bird-like mask. The witch to Luz reminds her of her mom.

"Mom?" Luz asks, while Lilith looks at Luz weirdly.

"I'm not your mother, but if you are lost there's a lost and found booth over there." Lilith told Luz as an emperor's soldier confronted her.

"Captain Lil- I mean, ma’am, you're up for the panel." he told her.

"I'm aware, Craig." Lilith said as she hands Luz something "Here, a little gift from the Emperor's Coven." she told her “Hope you find whoever you’re looking for.” She said while walking away before muttering “That’s the second time I’ve been called mom.”

Luz to look at what she brought her, a fountain pen with a broom emblem.

"Hey, is that a fountain pen? Can I have it?" King asks as Luz hands him the pen set "Thanks, Luz!"

"Yeah, whatevs." Luz told while curious about Lilith when he saw her walking down. She sees a sign that reads "Emperor's Coven Panel this way" as Luz walks down there.

“Yeah I’ll see ya around.” King told her as he looks around at the track stands, he looks at one in particular “Apathy Track? Hey, do you have any free gifts?”

“Sorry, not with that attitude.” Replied that apathetic sloth demon.

“Darn, then who needs ya.” King said looking down, but the sloth gives him a mug holder.

“Here’s a free mug holder if you think of joining!” the sloth demon offers.

King looks excited as he grabs the mug holder “Wow, thanks!”

The sloth immediately frowned “Get out.”

* * *

Luz enters the seating arena of the theater, looking to see Eda with Willow and Gus. She also saw Amity at the front, and some of her teachers like Professor Blanc and some of the students she recognized, especially the kindergarteners that bizarrely aren’t with their parents. Soon at the stage, Principal Bump pops up, circling a micro-bat hovering over above him for all to hear.

"Hello Bonesborough!” Bump announced to all “Now then, students have always asked me,  _ ‘Principal Bump, what's the height of magical achievement? _ ’"

"Is it this?” One student answered by making his head big, which turns over and crushes a student.

"Wow, how I’ve let the school system fail you." Bump laments, but moves on “Anyway, it’s all about being selected to join the best of the best like no one ever was, and there is no coven better than the jewel of the coven system and the enforcers of his will...The Emperor's Coven!" Bump replied as three men dressed in a white cloak and mask appeared.

Luz narrows, as she then rolls her eyes, making a tick mark “Typical.” She whispers.

"These are top elite members hand-picked to help usher in a new age of controlling all- yes all forms of magic!” they demonstrate showing the power to control fire, ice, and light “But only the best ones will be picked, and that one is you!" Bump said pick one of the audiences, Amity.

Amity squee in excitement, which Luz heard and can't help but snicker.

_ 'She's such a nerd.' _ Luz thought while paying attention as she sees the enforcers disappear through their magic.

"And now, I am honored to introduce the esteemed leader of the Emperor's coven, and this year's mystery guest...you know her, you love her, Captain Lilith Clawthorne!" Bump announced with his hand up.

Suddenly, a blue lined raven on a stick appears as part of an illusion effect. It comes down and brightens the stadium with blue light, appearing wearing a white hooded poncho and mask is none other than Lilith, who removes it and reveals herself, holding a white staff with a raven on top. The crowd cheered for the famous coven captain.

"Thank you, thank you all." Lilith spoke, waving at them "It wasn't easy getting to where I am." she starts while making her white poncho hood disappear from her person "I too came from humble beginnings. But I have walked up to where I am now, having the highest honor in enforcing the Emperor's will. So be more, live to rise up the ranks, as the Emperor's coven awaits you!" she waves her hand, popping up is a giant raven spreading it's wings on the stage, bursting itself into light bubbles falling down.

Luz is even more curious, but then she saw her mom walking out down to the exit.  _ 'Why would mom walk out when this Lilith woman showed up? Something, something...is she who she doesn't want to see at the coven? For that matter, why do the kindergarteners have no parental supervision!? Freaking’ grudgby moms I tell ya...man I remember how much cheating grudgby is. What’s the point of the game if they have the Rusty Smidge as the most important part of the game? Wait, what was I thinking about? Think back...think back...didn't King mention mom has a sister? Wait... could Lilith be my aunt?' _

* * *

Lilith is shown signing autographs for the kids around her. With her is Amity, "Here you are, welcome to the covention." she spoke to them while she spoke to Amity “So you have a Witch’s duel I see, my protégé.” She notes while looking at the posters.

“Yes, by my own student who just wants to show off.” Amity replied, as she signed up for an autograph for Braxus. “Here you go, Braxus.”

**“Thanks, Amity.”** Braxus responded with his deep voice, while walking out with his autograph baseball.  **“Hope you win!”**

“This…Luz, sounds like another undisciplined delinquent.” Lilith states.

“Yeah, but she’s no one important, really.” Amity brushes off while looking to see Luz in front of her.

“Nothing important, I see.” Luz repeated, hands on her hips.

“Gah!” Amity steps back “Quit scaring people like that!”

"You know this girl, Amity?" Lilith asks her, looking at Luz.

“Yeah, that’s Luz, she’s the girl I’ve told you about tutoring.” Amity responds.

“Oh, well hello, Luz, um, what is your surname so that I can formally greet you?” Lilith asks her.

Luz smirks, “Why you can just call me Luz Clawthorne.” She saw Lilith’s eyes widen.

“…Is this some kind of joke?” Lilith narrows her eyes at her.

Eda walks by as she spots her Luz, talking to Lilith and Amity. “Luz!” call out Eda who rushes towards her daughter “What do you think you’re doing around here!?”

"Edalyn?” Lilith asks in shock to see her sister here. “What are you doing here, sister?”

"I knew it, you  _ are _ mom's sister!" Luz straight up revealed which got Lilith to drop her own pen.

"I... mom!?" Lilith was flabbergasted, seeing Eda and then Luz "Wait, you had a daughter!?!" Luz’s hood fell, showing her round ears “A human daughter!?”

"Hey, no need to emphasize on the "human" part." Eda said holding Luz protectively "Or do I need to tell you how you got so excited about joining the Emperor's coven, you wet yourself." this got the kids to laugh at Lilith, even Amity giggled but she suddenly stopped. Lilith brushes them off while blushing in embarrassment. She turns to her sister and Luz. "See Luz, that's how you piss off authority-"

"What are you doing here, Edalyn." Lilith asks her, with a different but strict tone. "You do know that you're a wanted criminal here, and I'm surprised that you've roped in this poor, human girl to your…crime spree."

"Hey, what I do is mine and my daughter’s business.” Eda told her.

I guess those reports about you owning a human pet isn’t far fetched.” Lilith comments “I didn't believe them. So of course, you appeared to be caring for the human all these years...so that's why you've been avoiding capture...is there a father I should-"

"No, though I was married, but nothing of the likes.” Eda states “She’s my daughter after I founded her, and she could beat your children if you had any, like you can afford dates." Eda snickered making Lilith mad at her sister's joke about her love life.

"Oh, you think you're smarter than anyone else just because you're coven-less, guess what? You're not." Lilith states pointing at her sister "While you're around breaking the law and setting a bad example to your human daughter, I have trained the next generations of powerful witches in the world."

"Well, if the Emperor's coven is so great, why hadn't they caught mom all those years?" Luz asked as she and Eda hi-five each other. "You know, I feel bad for Amity, having to be taught by a beta-witch who isn't as strong as the Owl Lady."

"And what has Edalyn taught you?" Lilith questions while lowering herself to Luz.

"How to give 30 licks to someone who stands too close to your face." Luz did a fake punch which caused Lilith to back away, but no punch "Ha! Made you look."

Lilith glares at Eda who laughs at her sister falling for the trick, but Lilith kept her composure "Your daughter's up to a Witch's Duel with my protégé, right? She had made a wager, so I've taught her enough as I can to make sure she wins." Lilith told them while twirling her finger to make the wanted posters disappeared "Tell you what, Edalyn, for one day you won't have to hide from the law. I'll see just how good your human child is." she said while walking out from the two. All Eda and Luz do is watch the coven leader walk out from her.

"I can see why you tend to avoid topics about her, mom." Luz comments, looking mad at how callous Lilith can be.

"What were you doing talking to her and telling her everything?" Eda asks her sternly, grabbing her hand and pulling her away.

"What the-hey! What the hell deal, mom?!" Luz demands as she slips through Eda's grasp "What's the big deal?!"

"The big deal is the last thing I want is for Lilith to try to run and judge however I want with my life." Eda states while looking down while rubbing her forehead "You have no idea how persistent Lilith can be,  _ "Edalyyyyn, why don't you join the Emperor's coven?" _ she imitates like Lilith “it's like every day she's starting to sound like our parents."

"Is that why we never meet them?" Luz asks her, her mom turn away. "But she's your sister, so maybe if you two settle things out with each other, she may back the Emperor's coven off."

"It's not that simple, Luz." Eda responds "The stuff between me and my sister is, well, complicated. I'm a rebel and she's Ms. Perfect."

"Mom, I-" Luz was cut off when Eda continued.

"Just drop it. Besides, your match with Amy is soon, hon." Eda told Luz while patting her head "Show them what you can do." she pats her on her head, "Besides, you play your cards right, you’ll be able to beat your tutor to her own game."

"Yeah..." Luz said while looking back to see Amity demonstrates her Abomination magic to Lilith. She can't help but think what goes on between the two.

* * *

“Very good, Amity.” Lilith told her as she patted Amity’s head “You’ve really gotten strong since we’ve last trained.”

“Thanks, Ms. Clawthorne.” Amity responded, as she made her abomination go away “I’m pretty shocked that Luz’s mom and you are related. I thought your last names were common.”

“Yes, I get that a lot. We always have to deny that we’re related to…Albert Clawthorne.” Lilith states, seeing the crow-headed man eating a rat on a stick while a rat-lady smacks him in offence “It’s quite common, really.”

“Captain! Captain!” Craig spoke as he rushed to Lilith “We got reports of pick pocketing. Someone’s missing wallets, one wants to talk to you in report.”

“Of course.” Lilith told Craig as she walked with him “Be right back, Amity.”

“But Ms. Clawtho-“

“I’ll see you at the theater for your match!” Lilith told her as she walked away.

Amity finds herself alone but she’s in a crowd. She could just head for the theater. She thought she saw Boscha at a track booth somewhere….

_ ‘Why am I afraid?’ _ Amity thought suddenly, shaking her head.  _ ‘Calm down, Amity. There’s nothing to be nervous of, you’re around people. So go to the theater and- _ ‘but that’s when she paused.

She spotted someone stealing a wallet from a guest. This isn’t just anyone, but someone who wears the exact same hoodie, and that blue skin…

Heart rate beeping fast. She looks around, no one she knows. She took a step back, as if her legs were set on automatic. She needed to be with Lilith but there’s no one to get her not spotted. She’s feeling her chest heavy. How can one of them be here of all places!?

The posters…of course. Those posters must’ve drawn them out to find her. She’s starting to get nervous. She looks around until she finds a cover from a booth. She rushes towards there to hide before the guy spots her.

Amity hid underneath the table. Hoping the guy would be gone. She kept hiding until she was noticed by the booth owner, a black cat witch.

“Hey, are you alright?” he asks sincerely.

Oh good, Amity finally finds an adult to tell “T-There’s s-s-someone out there that- that-“

The cat witch looks up, glares at the direction where Amity’s pointing “Don’t worry, I got this.” He assures her, as the cat witch walks out from his booth. Amity peaked to see the black cat marching down to the direction, looking seemingly at the mugger. But instead, he went in to punch the white cat witch. “I’ve finally found you, brother!!”

“You!” the white cat hissed “You’ll never have grandfather’s treasure map, Nighty!”

“That treasure map was rightfully mine, Snowball!” Nighty yelled as the two cats wrestled each other, rolling around making damage around.

Amity saw the mugger scared off from the cat witch fight, prompting her to run away from the booth. She ran far from where he’s at, until she eventually finds a place to hide out.

* * *

At the theater, Viney, Barcus and Jerbo count their bets.

“I got about a total 650 snails for Luz to win.” Viney states.

“I got about 50 for Luz, but 340 for Amity.” Jerbo replied.

“Arf-arf (Someone bet on a draw)!” Barcus states with his usual barking.

“The game is starting!” Jerbo states as the detention trio look from their seats, seeing their fellow detention mate walking in the theater with her mom.

“Welcome to the Witch’s Duel!” Lilith announced as she makes her appearance “Now then, we shall start by introducing my student for the duel…Amity Blight!” she waves her white staff to where the spotlight is…only for no Amity there.

Everyone was silent, as they started to mutter where Amity is. Some of Amity’s fans question what happened to the Blight girl.

“Where is she?” Luz asks as she turns to her mom.

“Don’t look at me.” Eda replied having no idea “I was with you the entire time, don’t know where your opponent went.”

“She’s probably somewhere in the little witch’s room, fashionably late.” Lilith speculates calmly, “My apprentice wouldn’t not show up.”

“She probably has stage fright, like you back in that 5 th grade play where you have to barf a lot.” Eda snickered, which made Lilith look red in embarrassment.

“I’ve had enough out of you!” Lilith declares, seething in anger “I’m betting you had something to do with my apprentice’s disappearance!”

“Hey, I got alibis, and besides, she probably chickened out because of the pressure.” Eda speculates.

“Can’t we just…find her?” Luz asks while looking around, she doesn’t see Amity anywhere.

“Fine. Once we find her, the duel shall commence.” Lilith told her as she summons the micro-bat, making an announcement “The duel shall commence, but as of now there will be a…start up show. Here’s Craig with his…stand up comedy.” She grimaced, as she hands Craig the micro-bat “Don’t bore the audience.” She told while she, Eda and Luz walk out.

Craig just looks at the audience, as he held the micro-bat “So uh…who around here is from “Spellton?”

“We’re from Hexside!” shout one audience member.

“Hexside? Well, I’m from Spellton and remembered how we scored against Hexside at the grudgeby game of ’86.” Craig told, earning a lot of boos from the crowd, and being hit by tomatoes. “Ow! Who sells tomatoes around here!?”

“Tomatoes! Get your tomatoes! You won’t know if there’s going to be a bad comedy act around here!” spoke the tomato man who carries a cart of tomatoes, which many attendees buy to throw at Craig.

  
  


And so Luz, Eda and Lilith split to look for Amity. Luz looks around for her opponent throughout the covention, calling for her.

* * *

“Amity! Amity where are you!?” Luz shouts as she looks around. She then spots a shadow by the corner of a space where the drapes and chairs are. She saw Amity hugging her knees to herself. “Hey, what are you doing here? We have a...match.” she noticed Amity’s eyeliner leaking out from her eyes. Luz now realized that something’s wrong “You okay…?” she asked.

“Leave me alone.” Amity told her.

“But, what about the match? And the everlasting oath-”

“I don’t care about the match right now!” Amity yelled at her, looking at Luz’s shocked face as Amity has a tint of blush when she wipes her tears.

Luz’s expression changed, as she looked awkward when she saw Amity like this. “Look, maybe we should cancel the duel if you’re not up for it. Obviously you have other problems.”

“Then why did you even challenge me to a witch’s duel in the first place? Because you couldn’t stand someone like me who thought you needed a boost?” Amity questions, trying to avoid why she was hiding out here “Why is it important for you to learn all the coven tracks? All you do is bully and antagonize others without considering how others felt, not like you’d care what I’ve been through.” she covers her face with her arms around her knees.

Luz’s fist gripped when Amity said this, however she has thought of what Amity’s words meant. From all the fights she did they’re justifiable because most pick on her friends and make fun of her family and...treated her differently because she was human. The human girl looks down as she decides to sit beside Amity, sighing to herself.

“You really did have good intentions in submitting my painting to the art show, right?” Luz asks her.

Amity sniffs as she answers “Your painting is interesting, I thought of sharing your work to the world...but I should’ve asked you first. I’m sorry about that.”

“Yeah well, I’m sorry for lashing you for it.” Luz admits, Amity turning to her looking surprised “Yeah, surprised that a punk girl like me would apologize? Tell you the truth, I’m not always this bad girl...in fact, I used to be a young optimistic girl like you.”

Amity stopped crying, hearing Luz’s statement make her flustered “I...find that hard to believe.” she turns away hiding her blush.

“Believe it or not, I wasn’t always the loveable rogue who goes against Johnny Law.” Luz states as her expression changes when she hugs herself, looking solemn when she starts remembering the past. “Sometimes being human in this world is...hard for others to understand. I wanted to be like my mom growing up, because she saved me and took me in when I had no one else. Most would say that I can’t be a witch, that I’m nothing but fake. But I’d tell them “Fuck that shit” to them.” She turns to Amity with a heartfelt smile “I’ve learned that if I want to prove to them that I can be a witch, I’ll show them that a human can do magic. I’ve learned about the glyphs after my mom brought a camera and I took one recording of her performing a magic circle...and I’ve learned light magic by the age of 5.” she holds up a card, a light spell card. 

She taps it as it starts to shine, bringing out a ball of light which amazes Amity. 

“After that, I’ve learned how to perform other glyphs. Looking for ones like the plant glyphs, fire glyphs, and the water glyphs over the years.” Luz explained “But it’s all I got...just some card tricks to show that I can do magic. You can use these to perform as a birthday clown, or worse a magician.”

“Well...maybe with these cards you can become a good witch.” Amity states, meaning what she said. She grabs Luz’s hand as she undoes the everlasting promise binding spell. “I’m still going to tutor you, but no matter which track you get...I doubt it’ll stop you from learning all magic.”

“Guess there won’t be a Witch’s Duel.” Luz commented, sighing “Tell you the truth, I’ve kinda set up a betting pool to see who wins. I could’ve made a killing out of that.”   
  


“That does sound like something you’d do.” Amity told her, smiling “I guess we’re not so different.”

“You actually had a secret betting pool placed on yourself?” Luz asks, making Amity stiff in laughter.

“Not really.” She said, as she stands up, feeling better. She gives a relaxing sigh while wiping her eyes. “Oh, the art show! It should be time to check if your painting won?”

Luz thought about it, then she gave her answer “Eh, why not? Got nothing to do anyway.”

* * *

“Just great.” Lilith mutters while walking by Eda’s side, looking for Amity “My student ends up missing in her own Witch’s Duel!” 

“Guess she got cold feet.” Eda replied with a smirk.

“At least I’ve taught her better.” Lilith told Eda with a glaring look, “Out of all the things that I’m surprised at you, you’ve come to raise a daughter, a human one at that. Don’t you know how much danger you’ve put her through? A human child her age can’t even perform magic, she doesn’t even belong in this world! I’m surprised she hadn’t been dead yet-”

  
SMACK!

  
Lilith felt a hard slap from her sister. The blue haired woman turns to see the anger in Eda’s eyes. She has never seen her sister like this, not when those times in Hexside when her lunch money was stolen by that bully. The noise of the slap and action has caused many to look at her direction.

“I don’t care what you think of me, Lilith.” Eda snarls at her, “I don’t care if you charge me for giving you a good well-deserving slap. But one thing’s for sure, I don’t care if you’re leader of the Emperor’s coven or any higher position. No one’s going to talk to my daughter this way, not even you, Lily.” Eda snarls at her sister closely.

Lilith looks legit fearful of her sister, seeing her glaring eyes glaring at her soul. ‘I never knew Edalyn developed such a maternal instinct.’ she thought with her eyes widened. She tries to calm down her sister, by asking her “What is the real reason you are here, Edalyn?”

“I came here to support my daughter with her now cancelled duel and art show.” Eda told her while still glaring at Lilith, then changed her expression “But after seeing you here...I guess it was inevitable to avoid you for too long.” she sighs as she stands far from Lilith “I’ve missed you, Lilith. I just want to see you one more time before…” she touches her own face, Lilith realizes this.

“The curse is getting worse, is it Eda?” Lilith asked in concern, Eda said nothing but it confirms Lilith’s suspicion. “How can you raise a child while having the curse still affecting you?”

“Raising a kid can age you quicker.” Eda joked with a nervous laugh.

“I’m serious, Edalyn!” Lilith scolds her, “Don’t you know that kind of danger you’re putting her through?”

“As long as I’ve had my elixirs, the curse won’t put Luz and King endangered.” Eda countered.

“Then why even adopt a human child in the first place?” Lilith demands.

“She had no one when I found her!” Eda yelled at her, “She was just a baby when her mother died. Just looking at her made me realize that I need to watch over her, and I want to be sure that she’s safe from harm in any way...and if anyone has a problem with her just for being human, they’ll be answering to me.” Eda declares.

Now Lilith’s more shocked with her declaration, “Eda, I...I don’t know what to say.”

“You’d be surprised what your younger sister can do over the years.” Eda states while rubbing her arm. “My Luz is capable of taking care of herself around here even if I’m gone. She’s going to become a powerful witch, I’m sure of it.” 

“And what if she doesn’t?” Lilith asked her, leaving Eda silent “She’s only human, Edalyn. She may not get what she wants around here.”

Eda said nothing, thinking about her sister’s words. “I guess in a way, that you’re-NYEH!” she throws a bag of trail mix at Lilith’s face, while she ran “Nice seeing ya, sis!”

Lilith looks at the trail mix bag, then turns to glare back at Eda “Edalyn!!” she shouts, having a ticked mark.

* * *

“Second place!?” Luz shouts after seeing her urban painting having a second place ribbon “But this is unique art!” she told the judge who had given her the ribbon.

“Why yes, but this kind of art doesn’t represent our artistic standards in the Bard Track.” the demon judge states as he goes to the winning art, a corndog on a plate “But this corndog on a plate, displayed shows how much it represents our needs to be served for our Titan’s needs, a philosophical and metaphorical representation of it’s symbolism that spoke more of my art! So minimalistic, yet has meaning! One of the kind!!!” the judge states as he drools over the corndog on a plate.

“I’m sorry, Luz.” Amity told her in comfort, patting her hand on Luz’s shoulder “I forgot how weird artists can be.”

Luz looks at her ribbon, “You know what? This is the first reward I’ve ever had, honestly. So I guess second place is pretty much something.” Luz states as she places the ribbon in her pocket.

“Luz!” calls out Eda, who came for her daughter while carrying King “Let’s scream while we can!”

“Edaaaaa!!!” Lilith can be heard from afar.

“Well, that’s my cue to run.” Luz said as she grabs her painting, runs off from the Blight girl “Later, Amity!” she shouts as she runs along with Eda and King.

“Oof!” Lilith cries as she trips, her shoe laces tied. Amity took notice and went to help her.

“Are you alright, Ms. Lilith?” Amity asks, helping her mentor up.

“I’m fine, Ms. Blight.” Lilith told her, Amity noticed the tone of her voice. “You’ve really embarrassed yourself and my reputation for not showing up.”

She shocked, the Blight girl looks down in shame “I-I’m sorry, Ms. Lilith.”

Lilith sighs “Don’t apologize to me, my student.” she said, while caressing Amity’s hair to her cheek “You still have potential. I’m willing to forgive you with the right motivation.”

* * *

Another Monday, at the Detention Track. Luz went to see if she at least made a profit with her fellow detentionnaires, but a las, it wasn’t enough.

“No one bet on forfeit?” Luz asks in shock.

“Most got their money for forfeits so we gotta return some.” Jerbo states with his head on the table.

“Here’s your share.” Viney flips a single coin to Luz, who grabs it with her hand.

“A single snail, terrific.” she said sarcastically. 

“Good morning, detention track.”

Luz and her detention friends took notice of the teacher before them. Normally they would’ve sent that jerk of a teacher Mr. Blouson but this one’s different. He appears to have the head of a blue jackal with long black hair, red eyes, having a black cap, and wears a red robe. “Sorry that I am late, little scallywags, but I have had traffic on a giant ant hill on the way. Then I had to solve the sphinx’s riddle and I just had to look it up in my books for it! Hehehe.” he snickered which makes the students look unusual.

“Um...who are you?” Luz asks the jackal teacher.

“You can call me, Professor Anu Bist. I’ll be your new Detention Track teacher.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character alert, and its an OC I've thought up from the drop of the hat. 
> 
> Yeah, the Witch's Duel like in canon didn't occurred here. Basically due to Amity seeing one of her muggers again causing her to not show up out of fear. I've also realized that I've parallel moments between Luz and Amity with Eda and Lilith in the end, similar to canon except no fights. I know a lot were expecting Lilith to have some role here and well, I guess you all didn't see this coming. I know a lot of y'all expects Lilith to help Eda with Luz in the past, getting her to be involved. Well, I think it's best that she rather realize Luz's existence until now. I've based this off from personal life, cause believe me, the sisters in my family almost never get along like that. But this also builds up for drama, as pretty soon in the future, there's going to be a lot of build up.
> 
> Remember to review, kudos, and comment down below. Also fav and subscribe.


End file.
